Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black
by ilovecookies
Summary: Mientras Sirius está de vacaciones, James se queda en su casa. Lily empieza a trabajar en una de las mansiones más grandes del mundo mágico. ¿Destinados a encontrarse? LJ chapter 7!
1. Purificación

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertene a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :)

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo uno: Purificación**

La época del año que más le gustaba a James Potter era, por encima de cualquier otra, las vacaciones de verano. Al igual que todos los estudiantes del mundo, durante esos meses podía olvidarse de exámenes, trabajos y deberes y a James le encantaba poder salir de fiesta o hacer el vago durante días enteros sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada más. Y si, además, podía pasarse las vacaciones en la mansión de sus abuelos, donde había criados suficientes para que él no tuviera que mover ni un dedo, mejor que mejor.

Aunque en aquellos momentos, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, James lamentaba no haberse ido con sus padres al mar Báltico, quedándose en aquella casa que, de golpe y porrazo, parecía haberse transformado en un gallinero.

El chico de espeso cabello oscuro estaba tumbado sobre la cama de su cuarto y pese a que tenía la cabeza envuelta en la almohada, podía escuchar perfectamente la jauría que tenía lugar en el piso de abajo. Por culpa de la celebración de las Bodas de Oro de sus abuelos, que además se habían juntado con una conmemoración que el Wizengamot le iba a dar a su abuelo, él tenía que estar aguantando como la banda desafinaba, su abuela daba órdenes a gritos y un centenar de personas más se paseaban de aquí a allá, ocupando todos los espacios habitables y preguntando idioteces sobre el color de las flores de los centros de mesa o sobre el servicio de cattering.

Y por si esto fuera poco, James estaba mortalmente aburrido. Llevaba días sin saber nada de Sirius o de Remus y aunque Peter había sido el único que se había acordado de escribirle, no servía para mucho, ya que estaba fuera de Inglaterra.

Mientras maldecía en voz baja, escuchó como alguien golpeaba en su puerta.

-Adelante- musitó, dándose la vuelta para ver quién entraba. Y tras la puerta apareció Henry Potter, su abuelo, con cara de susto y vestido de traje.

- Vengo a que me des asilo político- le dijo su abuelo, dejándose caer sobre la silla de su escritorio- . Estoy huyendo de tu abuela. Creo que se ha vuelto loca. Son las influencias de ese sastre diabólico. Creo que es un espía del rey demonio

-¿Pierre?- preguntó James, incorporándose en la cama con una sonrisa- . Siempre sospeché de él. Esos zapatos de punta blancos son demasiado raros- bromeó.

- Sí- corroboró su abuelo, muy serio- . Seguro que tiene hechizos de escucha en las suelas.

- Tampoco me fío de Melissa, la de las flores. Sonríe demasiado. Creo que pretende envenenar vuestras copas el día de la fiesta y quedarse con la casa- añadió James, mientras su abuelo soltaba una carcajada.

- Eso si llegamos al día de la fiesta, hijo- le dijo, con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- Dímelo a mí- James volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama- . Estoy aburrido como un hongo

- En ese caso, creo que tengo algo que puede animarte- Henry se sacó una carta del bolsillo del pantalón y se la tendió a James.

-¿Y esto?- James cogió el sobre y descubrió que era una carta de Sirius.

- No pensarías que tu abuela me iba a dejar escaparme así como así¿no?- le dijo su abuelo, mientras el chico rasgaba el sobre. Y levantándose, añadió- . Bueno, te dejaré que leas tu carta tranquilo. Veré si puedo rescatar a tu abuela de las garras de Pierre.

James sonrió.

- Gracias abuelo. Llámame si me necesitas para un asalto.

Henry volvió a reír y salió de la habitación. Nada más cerrar su abuelo la puerta, James sacó la carta de Sirius y comenzó a leerla.

" _¿Qué pasa, Prongsie!"_ escribía Sirius. James casi podía escuchar la voz de su amigo en su cabeza._ " He imaginado que estarías aburrido así que he decidido escribirte, para alegrarte la vida. Aunque me hubiera gustado más ir a verte pero como me proponga llegar a tu casa andando desde Francia, lo llevo claro. Y ahora, la pregunta del millón¿qué hago yo en Francia? Es una larga historia pero como tengo tiempo y estoy MUY aburrido, pues te la cuento. _

_¿Te acuerdas que te dije que creía que había crecido porque la mesa de té del salón me llegaba casi por las pantorrillas? Pues resulta que no, que no he crecido. Fue la mesa la que menguó, pero no por sí sola. Y ayer descubrí cómo lo hizo. Estaba mirando el horroroso tapiz de mi madre, contando las quemaduras de cigarro para ver cuántos miembros de mi familia se merecen el premio Nobel a la inteligencia (y son más de los que esperaba, no te creas) y de repente un bicho salió de debajo de uno de los agujeros. Al principio pensé que era una cucaracha y por poco me da un yuyu pero era demasiado grande para ser un insecto. Total, que me lo quedo mirando mientras el tío se pasea por el tapiz como Pedro por su casa. Era un bicho rarísimo. Era un poco más pequeño que una rata y además tenía una cola luminosa. Y el caso es que me sonaba. _

_Mientras yo trato de adivinar qué es, el bicho se pasea un poco más por el tapiz y al final decide quedarse en la parte de abajo. Agita un par de veces la cola y de las quemaduras salen como mínimo diez más como él, agitando la cola. Se ponen a comerse la esquina del tapiz y¡bingo! Eran termigrutos, una especie de mezcla de doxys-termitas y escregutos de cola explosiva. Me sonaban porque una vez Evans te dijo que tenías cara de termigruto y por curiosidad, lo busqué en el diccionario._

_Como ya sabía lo que eran decidí largarme, a ver si se comían el tapiz, pero en ese momento pasó mi madre por allí y un poco para ver qué hacía, le dije: "Madre, creo que hay cucarachas en el tapiz"_

_Mi madre se acercó y cuando encontró a los termigrutos... Tenías que haberlo visto: ella gritando como una histérica mientras esos pequeños cabrones se comían su adorado tapiz. Con los alaridos que pegó, me extraña que no la oyeran en Groenlandia. Luego se puso a inspeccionar toda la casa (y a mí no me dio ni las gracias por salvar su tapiz) y encontró más en su vestidor, en la biblioteca, en la sala japonesa, en el salón(por eso estaba la mesa más bajita) y en el cuarto de Regulus. Y mientras todos estaban como unos histéricos, yo partiéndome de risa en mi cuarto. _

_Después de chillar como unas dos horas más, mi madre llamó al D.P.P.C (Departamento Purificador de Plagas Caseras) y pidió una purificación completa. Así que durante 10 días, mientras los purificadores hacen el trabajo sucio y de paso nos dejan la casa como los chorros del oro, tenemos que tenerla desalojada. Yo pensé que podría auto-invitarme a tu casa, pero nada, mi adorado hermanito propuso ir al "chateâu", para "controlar que los criados no se rebelen y hagan bien su trabajo", dijo el muy anormal. Yo me negué en rotundo pero mis padres ni caso. Así que me tengo que chupar un mes de vacaciones con ellos, con mi hermano y por si fuera poco, con Kreacher._

_Yo sospecho que no me han dejado quedarme porque les han dicho a los de Purificación que hagan algo en mi cuarto. Así que tío, si no te importa, pásate un día de estos por mi casa y le echas un ojo. Te estaré toda la vida agradecido, bla bla bla... Y además puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras hasta que los de Purificación terminen el trabajo (pero nada de fiestas salvajes, eh? Que para eso tengo que estar yo presente)._

_Pues eso, Prongsie, que si le salvas la vida a mi cuarto, me pongo a tus pies. Escríbeme y me cuentas qué tal._

_Sirius_

_PD: No te quejarás de carta¿eh? Te he contado mi vida en verso. Ya puedes echarle imaginación a la tuya, majete (¿ves que buen amigo soy, si hasta te doy algo que hacer para que no te aburras) _

James que había estado riendo mientras leía la carta de su amigo, dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó en el sobre. Luego, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama. La tarde se le había animado. Y aunque abajo, el ruido y todo lo demás seguía igual, el chico de pelo oscuro se sentía mucho mejor.

Bueno, después de todo, si quería alejarse de todo aquel gallinero, ya tenía un lugar al que escapar.

Aquella mañana, más o menos a las nueve, al entrar en el autobús Noctámbulo, Lily Evans no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor. El despertador le había levantado en la mejor parte del sueño, su pelo no había querido colaborar con ella, se habían acabado sus cereales favoritos y su hermana pequeña había estado encerrada en el cuarto de baño durante media hora. Y además, su jefe la había despertado en mitad de la noche para mandarla al quinto pimiento a hacer un trabajo.

Lo cierto era que la idea de trabajar en verano había sido suya, pero en aquellos momentos deseaba no haberlo hecho. Aunque el dinero le venía bien y la experiencia de haber trabajado en el Ministerio, aunque fuera en un departamento pequeño como el suyo, favorecería mucho su expediente.

Y el trabajo no estaba mal: podía practicar hechizos bastante útiles y no solía ser muy largo. Aunque en el caso de ese trabajo en particular; el que estaba a punto de realizar, sí iba a ser muy largo. Le habían encargado una purificación completa en una mansión; es decir, tendría, no solo que librarse de las plagas sino además, restaurar toda la casa y dejarla como si estuviera nueva. A su favor tenía que no había una fecha límite para terminar, por lo que podía trabajar a su aire y si el resultado gustaba a los dueños, recibiría un extra.

- En fin, supongo que hay cosas peores- farfulló, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mochila que su jefe le había hecho llegar por medio de una lechuza esa mañana.

La mochila estaba llena con los materiales que iba a necesitar (en el caso de que hicieran falta más, no tenía más que pedirlos) y en el centro tenía el nombre de su departamento bordado: "Departamento Purificador de Plagas Caseras"

El autobús dio una violenta sacudida cuando Ernie, el conductor en prácticas, dio un frenazo.

-¡ Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!- anunció el joven.

Lily se apresuró a bajarse del autobús. Se encontraba en un barrio de calles largas y sombrías, con casas pintadas de un gris tosco y con todas las tejas manchadas de hollín. No parecía el sitio en el que pudiera estar una mansión mágica. Aunque probablemente ese fuera el truco, ponerla justo donde nadie imaginaba que estaba.

Lily caminó entre las casas. Encontró dos casitas separadas por un callejón. Una era el número 11 y la otra, el 13. No había ni rastro del 12. La chica de diecisiete años frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar algo que le hubiera dicho su jefe por teléfono la noche anterior. Lo cierto era que estaba algo adormilada cuando recibió la llamada pero estaba segura de que le había dicho algo acerca de la seguridad de aquella casa y cómo encontrarla.

- Vamos a ver... Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- murmuró para sí misma. Y de repente, de la nada y en el callejón que había entre el número 11 y el 13, una mansión se apareció ante sus ojos. Lily parpadeó, mientras admiraba la elaborada fachada que, según creía, el actual dueño había mandado construir al nacer su primer hijo.

La puerta de madera maciza estaba pintada de un fuerte color negro y tanto el pomo como el farolillo que había al lado de la puerta tenían forma de serpiente. No había ni placa ni buzón. Lily abrió la mochila y dentro encontró, en primer lugar, un pequeña nota donde le ponía en que lugar estaban situadas las plagas. Por suerte no había ninguna en la entrada, así podría ponerse el traje de protección dentro de la casa sin llamar la atención.

Tras deshacer un par de encantamientos que sellaban la puerta e introducir la llave en la cerradura, la pelirroja empujó la puerta y entró. Al instante, un montón de candelabros en cuyos soportes tenían bombillas, se encendieron a su paso. Lily cerró la puerta a su paso y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un largo pasillo, de cuyas paredes prendían por lo menos media docena de retratos. En las placas doradas que los lienzos tenían debajo del marco se podían leer los nombres de las personas pintadas.

La chica, después de contemplar un par de cuadros que tenía a su izquierda, miró hacia la derecha y en un rincón encontró un traje que podría haber pasado por el de un astronauta de no ser porque era de un color naranja chillón. Era un traje de protección, seguramente el mismo que su jefe habría dejado allí para ella la tarde anterior, cuando estuvo haciendo una exploración superficial de la casa. Junto al traje había un plano de la casa y un folio con algo de información.

- Así que hay termigrutos- murmuró, de nuevo, para sí. Tenía la manía de hablar sola cuando estaba concentrada- . Bueno, manos a la obra

Se recogió el largo pelo rojo, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, en una espesa coleta y acto seguido se embutió en el traje de protección naranja. Para ello, tuvo que desprenderse de la chaqueta y del jersey que llevaba, quedándose únicamente con una ceñida camiseta de tirantes. Luego, enarboló su varita y cogió con la mano que le quedaba libre, la escafandra del traje.

Tenía pensado empezar por el salón, la zona que le quedaba más cerca y que, además, tenía mayor número de termigrutos. Caminó hacia allí y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, llamó con un sencillo conjuro de invocación a las cosas que había dejado en la entrada.

La pelirroja pegó el oído a la puerta; casi podía oír a los termigrutos moviéndose y mordisqueando todo con sus pequeños y afilados dientes. Inspiró hondo un par de veces, solo para relajarse. Ella sabía que los encantamientos eran su fuerte así que se relajó para hacerlo perfecto. Luego se colocó la escafandra en la cabeza y abrió la puerta del salón.

Unas tres horas más tarde, Lily se encontraba en un vestidor de mujer y había terminado de exterminar toda la plaga de termigrutos, o al menos, eso creía. Ella ya había acabado con todos los que estaban vivos y a la vista y sino era suficiente, los repelentes que había dejado junto las mesas de madera o el gran (y desagradable también) tapiz del salón, harían su parte.

Estaba sudando y aquel traje daba mucho calor, por no hablar de que la escafandra prácticamente la estaba ahogando, así que lo primero que hizo al terminar fue desprenderse de ella y abrirse el traje hasta la cintura. Luego se agachó para recoger las herramientas que había dejado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a un James que entró silbando. Saludó con la mano a un par de cuadros que dormitaban en las paradas y continuó andando por el pasillo tranquilamente. Estaba contento como unas castañuelas; no solo había escapado del enjambre de la casa de sus abuelos sino que además, lo había hecho en el momento exacto: justo cuando su abuela le había pedido que ayudase con los preparativos.

El chico soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara de su abuelo, que se había puesto verde de envidia.

Mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos, se entretuvo interpretando una versión silbada de "mi barba tiene tres pelos" y cuando llegó al piso de arriba, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sirius, que estaba al final del largo pasillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la habitación de su amigo, escuchó un ruido cerca de dónde él estaba. El ruido procedía del vestidor de la madre de Sirius.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que se trataba de ladrones pero luego recordó la mochila que había visto en la entrada. Seguramente eran los del Departamento de Purificación. James se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a seguir su camino hacia la habitación de Sirius. Pero la puerta del vestidor estaba entreabierta y finalmente, James no pudo resistir la tentación de ver como trabajaban los purificadores. Además, también quería saber qué pinta tenía un termigruto.

Se acercó a la puerta con pasos sigilosos y la abrió un poco más para poder ver bien que había dentro.

Y su mirada se encontró con la visión de un pequeño trasero femenino, continuado por unas largas piernas que estaban flexionadas. Junto a la chica, había una escafandra y un montón de herramientas cuyo uso James desconocía y que la chica estaba guardando en una caja.

Sin poder evitarlo, James soltó un silbido:

-¡Vaya vista!-dijo, con una sonrisa-. Cariño, creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien

Al escucharle, la chica se enderezó de golpe y se giró rápidamente. Y la mandíbula de James estuvo a punto de descolgarse y caer al suelo cuando se encontró que frente a él estaba Lily Evans.

-¡Potter!

Hola! Soy nueva en esto así que espero que os haya gustado mandádme un review si os gusta, si lo odiais, si tenéis sugerencias... Un besito!

Haru


	2. El trato

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertene a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :)

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo dos: El trato**

-¡Potter!

Lily se había puesto del color de su pelo y mientras miraba furiosa a James, en su expresión iba del asombro a la indignación. De todas las personas del mundo¡justo tenía que encontrarse con él! Aquello era mala suerte y lo demás tonterías.

No era suficiente con que, además de lo mal que le había caído desde siempre, el merodeador se hubiera pasado el curso molestándola con sus bromitas ridículas, nooo. No era suficiente castigo tener que aguantarle durante el curso así que cuando podía respirar tranquila porque él no estaba cerca¡aparecía de la nada¡Y la encontraba en la peor de las posiciones¡Uy, le hubiera sacado los ojos con una cucharita de té para que no pudiera mirarle el culo nunca jamás en su vida!

Mientras Lily apretaba los puños para que no saltaran al cuello de James y le ahogaran, éste se revolvió el pelo y se frotó los ojos un par de veces antes de preguntar:

- Vale, Evans. Exactamente¿qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

- Yo he preguntado primero

- Ya, Potter, pero aunque te respondiera, tu pequeño cerebro no lo entendería- replicó rápidamente la pelirroja y con acidez.

- Prueba a ver

- No quiero

- Bueno, pues entonces explícame por qué estás en la casa de mi mejor amigo cuando, hum, déjame pensar... ¡Ah, si! Nadie te ha invitado- con sus últimas palabras, James esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿La casa de tu mejor amig...?- masculló Lily, mientras repetía las palabras de James. Aquella no podía ser la casa de Black, se dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿O sí podía? Se agachó, con todo el cuidado del mundo de no darle la espalda a James, y cogió la hoja con información acerca de la casa que había encontrado en la entrada. Y allí estaba muy claro. "Mansión Black"

¡Maldita sea¡¡Ella y su manía de no mirar jamás los nombres de los propietarios de las casas! Quería ponerse a gritar y arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza. Sin embargo, guardó la calma y miró fríamente a James.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el moreno, con la misma sonrisita pintada en los labios.

A Lily le reventaba el bazo tener que ceder, pero no le quedaba más remedio así que con el tono más borde que pudo, le dijo:

- Estoy trabajando, Potter.

James asintió, pues, después de la sorpresa inicial de haberla visto allí, lo había imaginado. Seguramente era la ayudante de los del Departamento de Purificación.

- Vale. Yo he venido a darme una vuelta por aquí. Sirius me pidió que echara un vistazo a su cuarto y por eso he venido

Lily estuvo a punto de decirle que no le había preguntado y que no le interesaba para nada pero se mordió la lengua porque sabía que en el fondo sí que le interesaba y que además, sí le había preguntado.

Eso sí, una vez aclarado el punto de porqué estaba él allí, ya podía marcharse por donde había venido.

- Muy bien. Pues ya puedes irte- Lily esbozó una desagradable mueca que a duras penas parecía una sonrisa cordial mientras le señalaba la puerta- . Venga, vete.

- Oye, vete tú- le respondió James, picado por el tono de orden de la pelirroja.

- Yo no pienso irme Potter, así que vete tú- le dijo Lily, mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta con testarudez.

- Pues yo no me voy si tú no te vas- James se quedó quieto en mitad del vestidor y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues yo tampoco me voy- Lily también se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. Pasaron diez minutos en silencio, sin mirarse ni hablarse. De repente, el estómago de Lily rugió. James sonrió con malicia.

-¡Vaya! Tienes hambre. Sería mejor que te fueras a casa y comieras algo, Evans. Trabajar debe ser tan agotador - le dijo con falsa amabilidad y un tonillo afectado, parecido al de una vieja maruja.

Lily le miró ceñuda y cuando iba a responderle que se metiera sus consejitos donde le cupiesen, una idea se apareció en su cabeza. Sabía de sobras que James no iba a ceder, aunque solo fuera por llevar la contraria. Se tragó una sonrisa y fingiendo un suspiro, clavó sus ojos verdes en James.

- Potter¿no te vas a ir verdad?

- No- respondió rotundamente James, encantado con el resoplido de irritación que soltó Lily. Ella era muy testaruda pero él podía serlo más y además tenía energías suficientes para poder serlo. Al contrario que la pelirroja, cuya tripa seguía rugiendo de hambre.

-¿Seguro, Potter?- volvió a preguntar la chica, mirándole fijamente y tratando de poner un tono enfadado a sus palabras.

- Segurísimo- James sonrió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que en opinión de Lily, le hacía tener cara de asno.

-¿No?- preguntó por última vez.

- No

- Muy bien, pues me voy yo- dijo con actitud resuelta mientras se encogía de hombros y, tras terminar de quitarse el traje de protección y dejarlo en una esquina, se dirigió a la puerta con su jersey y la varita en la mano.

James estaba desconcertado. Eso no tenía que ser así. Ella tenía que cabrearse, mostrarse mucho más testaruda que él, no hacer como si no le importara un pimiento. Además, si ella se iba¿qué gracia tenía quedarse en el vestidor de la madre de Sirius?

- Espera, espera, Evans- le dijo, acercándose hacia el umbral de la puerta entreabierta, justo donde ella estaba poniéndose el jersey con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

-¿Querías algo, Potter?- le preguntó, con un tonillo falso, mientras se sacaba de dentro del jersey el pelo que se le había quedado dentro.

- Tú no te vas

-¿Ah no?

- No. No te vas

- A mí me parece que sí

- Pues no

- Pues sí

- Pues no

-¿Te vas tú, entonces?- preguntó la chica, tratando de engañarle.

- No

- Que sí

- Que no

- Que sí

- Que no

Estuvieron cerca de dos minutos más discutiendo como dos niños pequeños hasta que Lily, cuando James pronunció su enésimo "que no", repitió:

- Que no

- Que sí- y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, James ya había respondido, llevándole la contraria, como ella había supuesto. Lily se aguantó las ganas de sonreír con superioridad.

-¿Te vas tú? Muchas gracias Potter- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisita mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta- . Ale, adiós Potter

Y sin que James pudiera añadir nada más, le empujó fuera y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Aquella noche, durante la cena en casa de sus abuelos, James estuvo enfurruñado y con cara de haber estado oliéndole el pelo a Snape. De vez en cuando, entre bocado y bocado de bistec, el chico soltaba alguna que otra maldición o mascullaba "maldita Lily". Estas murmuraciones eran recibidas por un intercambio de miradas entre sus abuelos, que estaban empezando a asustarse por el extraño comportamiento de su nieto.

Aunque lo cierto era que James se sentía completamente enfadado y humillado por la forma en que Lily le había engañado y echado del vestidor de la madre de Sirius.

Podía pasarle que se pasara la vida llamándole idiota o cosas parecidas, que le rechazase, que no admitiese que estaba como un queso... Era capaz incluso de, aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo, pasarle que defendiera a Snape. Pero que le ganase con trucos sucios¡ni hablar del peluquín! Aquello había sido un golpe bajo en toda regla y él no pensaba perdonárselo.

Si James hubiera sido honesto, hubiera admitido que, en realidad, la idea de Lily era bastante inteligente y que además había funcionado. Pero el merodeador tenía el orgullo herido así que para consolarle, se dijo que además había usado un truco cutre, pasado de moda y barato.

¡Y él había caído en ese truco!

Aún más enfadado, James pinchó un trozo de patata asada y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con rabia. La pelirroja no saldría indemne de aquella. Nadie hería el orgullo de James Potter sin recibir un castigo por ello.

Sus abuelos volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro y finalmente, su abuelo carraspeó, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

- Bueno James... ¿Y qué tal en casa de Sirius?- preguntó Henry Potter, tratando parecer casual.

- Hum...- fue lo único que respondió James, mientras su cerebro buscaba posibles formas de molestar a Lily.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- trató de ayudar su abuela, esbozando una sonrisa cordial. James asintió lentamente y como notaba los ojos de sus abuelos mirándole expectante, levantó la cabeza y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, dijo:

- No ha estado mal. ¿Y vosotros¿Qué tal van los preparativos?

Sus abuelos sonrieron, contentos de tener un tema de conversación con el que romper ese silencio tan tenso y mientras ellos hablaban sin parar de pinches de cocina y cocineros, James terminó su refinado plan para fastidiar a Lily. Primero dejaría de hablarle... Para que se confiase... Y de paso olvidase lo mal que él había quedado aquella tarde. Y después¡se pondría pesado como un plomo! Y eso definitivamente, molestaría muuucho a la pelirroja. ¡Ja¡Iba a ver quién era James Potter!

Mucho más animado, el chico de pelo oscuro continuó comiendo, con menos rabia esta vez, y a los pocos segundos, ya estaba charlando tranquilamente con sus abuelos, que estuvieron a punto de suspirar de alivio al ver que, después de todo, su nieto no se había transformado en un psicópata.

A las diez en punto exactamente de la mañana del día siguiente, Lily abría la puerta de la mansión Black, cargada de bolsas, cajas pero aún así de un humor fantástico. Aquella noche había dormido estupendamente y además, a partir de ese momento hasta que terminase con la casa, ella sería su propia jefa y podría trabajar a su aire y a su ritmo.

La chica se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde había decidido que dejaría todos los materiales agrupados en vez de en la entrada, de modo que no tendría que pasar por delante de todos los cuadros de la entrada, que a decir verdad, le daban algo de grima. Dejó las cajas y bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Había pedido los materiales básicos para poder restaurar la casa: pintura, barniz, dos martillos, clavos, una lija, guantes... Si le hacían falta más cosas tiraría de teléfono o de varita. Una de las ventajas de la magia era que solucionaba muchos problemas aunque, dado que la señora Black había pedido una purificación completa que le dejara la casa como nueva pero con un ligero toque familiar, Lily tendría que hacer bastantes cosas con sus propias manos.

Extendió el plano de la casa sobre la encimera de la cocina y examinó todas las habitaciones con cuidado. Tenía prohibida la entrada a los dormitorios de la familia, solamente podía entrar para exterminar a los termigrutos y dado que ya lo había hecho... De cualquier manera, aquella casa tenía dormitorios suficientes para que allí viviera la familia de Sonrisas y Lágrimas al completo y ninguno tuviera que compartir habitación. Y sobrarían...

La pelirroja se apartó el flequillo de la frente y decidió que lo mejor sería empezar por el piso de arriba, para poder ir cerrando cuartos y salas. Memorizó el plano y salió de la cocina dispuesta a echar un vistazo general antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Justo en el instante en el que salía de la cocina, la chica de ojos verdes se chocó con la alta figura de James Potter.

-¡Potter!- exclamó, incapaz de contenerse- . ¿Otra vez aquí?

James miró de arriba abajo a su compañera de curso. Había decidido que no iba a hablarle pero también tendría que decírselo, para que se diera por enterada.

- Pues sí, Evans. Otra vez aquí. Tengo tanto derecho como tú- le respondió, muy digno él.

Lily, evitando una mueca de desagrado, se encogió de hombros.

- Mientras no molestes...- dijo simplemente y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

En realidad, James no había sido el único que había pensado cómo iba a tratarla. Lily también había decidido que no iba a enfadarse, por mucho que Potter le molestase, que iba a mantener una postura indiferente ante su tontería. Lily no estaba muy segura de si triunfaría en su propósito pero, si con un poco de suerte James se quedaba en el cuarto de Sirius y no hablaba con ella para nada, quizá lo conseguiría...

La pelirroja comenzó a subir las escaleras, con James, callado como un muerto y pegado a sus talones. Al llegar al final de los escalones, los dos continuaron andando por el pasillo, en silencio, Lily en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y James en dirección al cuarto de Sirius.

El merodeador miró de reojo a la pelirroja y fue incapaz de contenerse.

- Evans, deja de andar a mi lado, que me cortas el espacio del pasillo- le dijo, con toda la chulería del mundo.

Y acto seguido, se maldijo por ello. ¡Mierda! Se suponía que no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra en lo que le quedaba de vida. Dos minutos con ella, y ya había cedido. Estaba claro que era un imbécil.

-¿Que te corto el espacio del pasillo?- repitió Lily, indignada- . Potter, deberías ir a revisarte la única neurona que te queda, está fallando...

Su respuesta había sido automática y, por supuesto, no iba de acuerdo con su plan de mostrarse indiferente a James. En teoría, ella tenía que haberse encogido de hombros y haber seguido su camino, pero noooo. ¡Ella y su boca del tamaño de Brasil tenían que contestarle!

Por suerte llegaron al punto en el que se separaban.

- Escucha, Evans- le dijo James, deteniéndose junto a las escaleras, que estaban a pocos metros del cuarto de Sirius- . Creo que para que no haya problemas deberíamos evitarnos

- Sí...- coincidió Lily con voz suave- . Tú puedes quedarte ahí dentro- Lily le señaló la habitación de su amigo.

James la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

- No pienso quedarme encerrado ahí dentro como si fuera un perro- le informó con firmeza.

Lily se contuvo de decirle que él no era un perro, sino un gusano y que aquel cuarto era espacio suficiente para un gusano.

- Vale, pero no vengas dónde estoy yo- le respondió Lily con la misma firmeza. De repente, el ambiente de tranquilidad que se había establecido entre ellos durante un par de minutos ya no estaba.

- Tranquila, no tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo de nada

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios. ¿No tenía interés en hablar con ella¡Pues mejor que mejor!

- Vale

- Bien- le respondió James airosamente

- Bien- Lily imitó su tono con una mueca mientras James le daba la espalda y caminaba los dos pasos que le separaban del cuarto de Sirius.

- Bien- volvió a decir, antes de abrir la puerta y meterse en el cuarto de su amigo.

Lily frunció el ceño, enfadada de nuevo, y después de sacarle la lengua a la puerta cerrada como si fuera una niña pequeña, se perdió por el hueco de la escalera.

Los dos primeros días pasaron sin complicaciones para ninguno de los dos. Lily estuvo trabajando y James en el cuarto de Sirius. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día y cuando Lily salió de casa, ni siquiera se fijó si James estaba o no.

Sin embargo, al tercer día, James descubrió que no tenía nada que hacer y que se aburría como una ostra. Ya se había leído toda la colección de cómics que tenía Sirius, desde Tintín hasta los Mundos de Yupi; también había ojeado las revistas que Sirius tenía bajo la cama e incluso se había mirado un par de libros del colegio.

Cuando ya no tenía nada más que hacer, se tiró en la cama a mirar el techo. Dijeran lo que dijeran de la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black, aquella casa era una basura sin su amigo.

Estuvo lo mínimo media hora tirado sin hacer nada, hasta que escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza, como de alguien que arrastra un mueble muy pesado. Supuso que sería Lily y aunque se había ordenado no dirigirle ni siquiera un pensamiento, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo. Escuchó que la pelirroja arrastraba un par de muebles más y también pudo oír sus pasitos chocando contra la madera del suelo. James se dibujó en la cabeza un plano de la mansión y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaría si decía que la chica estaba en el salón de reuniones.

No era un sitio interesante, de hecho, James solo había estado allí una vez y le parecía un bodrio, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad estaba picándole lo suficiente como para resultar molesto. Y además, quizá ya era hora de empezar con la segunda parte del plan...

Con una sonrisilla, se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, podía escuchar la voz de Lily. La chica estaba tarareando un tema de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers y lo cierto era que la pelirroja cantaba rematadamente mal. Sin embargo, cuando James abrió la puerta, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y no se debía precisamente a las habilidades como cantante de la chica.

Lily estaba pintando las paredes de un austero color blanco y llevaba puesta una camiseta amarilla de manga corta que dibujaba a la perfección sus curvas y un peto de pantalón corto que le venía demasiado grande, por lo que uno de los tirantes le caía sobre un brazo, y dejaba ver, además, casi toda la longitud de sus piernas, asombrosamente largas y bonitas.

Por supuesto, Lily no tenía ni idea de la imagen que tenía. Ella solo sabía que llevaba una camiseta que no le importaba manchar con pintura, el peto que su madre había usado durante los primeros meses del embarazo de Petunia y que era comodísimo para moverse y trabajar a gusto y que estaba sola en aquella habitación. Por supuesto, la chica no esperaba que James asomara la nariz allí para fisgar porque estaba aburrido.

El merodeador se vio obligado a tragar saliva un par de veces antes de terminar de abrir la puerta y con una voz que trataba de parecer la suya de siempre, le dijo a Lily:

- Cantar no es lo tuyo¿lo sabías?- le dijo, entrando en la habitación. Lily se giró, sobresaltada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza pero con el movimiento, algunos mechones de su pelo rojo habían escapado de la prisión de las horquillas, enmarcándole así el rostro, que tenía sonrosado, tanto por el trabajo como por el sobresalto.

James tuvo que volver a tragar saliva de nuevo.

- Nadie te invitó a escucharme- le respondió Lily, mirándole fijamente- . ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? Habíamos acordado que...

- Ya lo sé- James se hubiera muerto antes de admitir que estaba tan aburrido que solo podía acudir a ella. Así que hizo una mueca y le dijo- . Vine a decirte que no soy parte de tu club de fans, así que no me hagas un concierto privado. Se te oía desde mi habitación y no eres Pavarotti, exactamente

Lily se puso colorada como un pimiento, porque sabía que era verdad. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

-Vale- respondió, mientras volvía a pasar la brocha por la pared- . Cantaré más bajo... Ahora vete, Potter

James miró a su alrededor. El suelo, anteriormente cubierto por una alfombra de dibujos geométricos que estaba enrollada y de pie en un rincón, estaba desnudo y todos los muebles habían sido apilados junto a la alfombra y tapados por un plástico para que no se manchasen con la pintura. Lily los había agrupado en dos grupos: uno grande de los que no tenía que arreglar ni pulir, y otro un poco más pequeño con los que necesitaban reparaciones.

- Mmm... No tengo nada que hacer- dijo, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared sin pintar- . Me quedo a mirar

Lily se giró, con cara de no creerse lo que oía.

-¿Qué? No, Potter, ni hablar. Lárgate- le ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. James estiró las piernas, adoptando una posición más cómoda y sonrió.

- Creo que no. Me quedo- dijo, sonriente.

Lily bufó.

- Potter, si no te vas, pienso llamar a los de mi departamento para decirles que no me dejas hacer mi trabajo. Te sacarán de aquí de una patada en el culo- le amenazó la pelirroja, sacudiendo la brocha y manchando el suelo de pintura. Lily se había informado de eso, por si acaso se le presentaba la oportunidad

- Y yo puedo llamar a la señora Black y decirle que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo y que te echen a ti de una patada en el culo. Te aseguro que me hará caso- James improvisó pero por lo visto coló, porque Lily volvió a bufar y siguió pintando el las paredes.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, James observó a Lily trabajar. La chica terminó de pintar las paredes, reparó algunos muebles con un par de encantamientos sencillos (lo cual sorprendió a James, pues pensaba que serían de mucha dificultad), al resto que quedaba, les dio barniz y los pulió y también limpió el suelo y la alfombra.

De vez en cuando, entre una cosa y otra, Lily le insinuaba a James que se fuera a hacer algo y él le respondía que estaba bien allí, por lo que volvían siempre al principio: Lily cabreada y James perezosamente estirado por la habitación, encantado con las reacciones de la pelirroja.

- Potter¿por qué no te vas a tocarte un pie al cuarto de Black y me dejas tranquila?- le preguntó Lily, por enésima vez mientras cogía la brocha de la pintura de dentro del bote, dispuesta a limpiarla.

James sonrió. Estaba justo al lado de donde estaba ella, tumbado como la Maja Desnuda de Goya.

- Aquí también puedo tocarme un pie

Lily hizo un gesto con las manos, como simulando que le ahogaba, pero James ni se inmutó. Sabía que la pelirroja se contendría de matarle si eso significaba preservar su trabajo. El merodeador estaba encantado. ¿Quién era el que se burlaba de quién? Aquello estaba saliendo mejor de lo pensado...

Al menos, estaba, hasta que Lily, incapaz de contenerse, le sacudió la brocha llena de pintura en la camiseta.

-¡Ey!- se quejó James, incorporándose para mirarse las salpicaduras de pintura mientras la chica se reía- . ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Para que te vayas. Lárgate- Lily metió la brocha otra vez en el cubo de pintura y volvió a sacudirla sobre el chico, esta vez con más fuerza- . Que me dejes. Vete por ahí

-¡Oye!- protestó James, alargando la mano hacia otro de los cubos. Y antes de que Lily pudiera evitarlo, ya tenía otra brocha en la mano y se había puesto de pie, frente a ella.

- No pienso irme- le informó y alzó la mano en la que tenía la brocha, en un gesto amenazante.

Ya volvían a estar como el día anterior... Lily cogió más pintura y se la tiró. James se la devolvió, con igual de fuerza. Lily volvió a tirarle pintura, esta vez directamente del cubo, y James se lo devolvió, mientras la pelirroja corría en círculos por la habitación, saltando sillas y muebles y tirándole también pintura.

Quince minutos después, los dos estaban de pintura hasta las cejas y se miraban el uno al otro fijamente, luchando por contener la risa. Siguieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro durante unos segundos más y después, estallaron en carcajadas.

Mientras se reían, se dejaron caer en el suelo, exhaustos. Después de reírse un buen rato, la pelirroja miró a su alrededor. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de pintura, desde los muebles hasta las tablas del suelo.

- Oh, estupendo...- comentó con algo de mofa y sin poder evitar otra carcajada, que fue acompañada por una risotada de James- . Sencillamente estupendo, Potter. Todo un día de trabajo a la mierda...

James se echó a reír nuevamente y luego, con una sonrisa cautivadora, le dijo:

- Podemos arreglarlo... Tampoco es para tanto...- pasó un dedo por una tabla de madera que estaba cubierta de pintura seca y Lily se sopló unos mechones de pelo rojo que se habían caído sobre el rostro.

De repente, el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de con quién estaban riéndose.

- Será mejor que empiece a arreglarlo- comentó Lily, un rato después, mientras se miraba el reloj de pulsera. No pudo ver nada, por supuesto, porque toda la esfera estaba manchada de pintura- . Tengo que estar en casa para la cena...

James se incorporó, muy voluntarioso.

- Yo te ayudo- le dijo y cuando Lily le miró algo ceñuda, añadió- . He estado viendo como lo hacías antes, creo que sabré hacerlo

Lily se lo agradecía en el alma, así que no discutió. Los dos empezaron a limpiar los muebles, volvieron a pintar las paredes y quitaron la pintura del suelo. Era un trabajo monótono y bastante aburrido, pero a James, misteriosamente, le gustó. Cuando lo tuvieron todo limpio, ordenaron las cosas y salieron de la habitación.

- Deberíamos quitarnos toda esta pintura de encima...- propuso James- . Hay varios cuartos de baño aquí, así que puedes ducharte, si quieres

Lily iba a responderle que sabía perfectamente cuantos cuartos de baño había pero le pareció que era demasiado borde para un ofrecimiento tan amable. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que mejor me ducho en casa- dijo, con cierto tono de recelo- . Aunque sí voy a lavarme la cara y las manos y me pasaré un conjuro limpiador... No creo que me saque toda la pintura que me has tirado, pero bueno, mejor que ir en el autobús Noctámbulo con esta pinta...

James sonrió.

- Ha sido culpa tuya, así que no te quejes- le dijo.

Lily frunció el ceño, un signo de que su testarudez y orgullo estaban empezando a salir a flote.

- No, Potter, ha sido tu culpa. Si tú te hubieras ido...

-¡Tú has empezado a tirarme la pintura!- protestó el chico.

- Haberte ido- rebatió la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué tenía que irme yo, a ver?- preguntó James, picado.

-¡Porque yo había llegado primero, Potter!

-¿Y qué¡Es la casa de mi amigo!

- Pues a mí me han contratado- y como aquella era una verdad como una casa, Lily prefirió dejar el tema donde estaba- . Voy a limpiarme- dijo y salió disparada hacia el baño que quedaba más cercano.

James alzó las cejas y fue hacia otro cuarto de baño. Mientras, con la cabeza debajo del grifo del lavabo, se quitaba la pintura de la cara, el chico recordó que el trabajo que había tenido que hacer esa tarde, había sido aparte de muy relajante, divertido. A él no le gustaba limpiar ni nada de eso; de hecho, su abuela le había pedido que le ayudase con los preparativos y él se había negado en rotundo. Pero esa tarde, allí con Lily, había sentido una mezcla de tranquilidad y diversión difíciles de describir.

Y si pudiera repetirlo, James no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Al pensar esto, el chico de pelo oscuro se incorporó de golpe, dándose contra el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Con un gesto de dolor, se llevó la mano a la frente, donde se había golpeado y maldiciendo en voz baja, salió corriendo del baño.

Gritó el nombre de Lily, buscándola por toda la casa y al ver que no le contestaba, supuso que ya se habría ido y salió de la mansión como una centella, acordándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí de milagro.

-¡Eh, Evans!- gritó, al divisar a Lily a unos diez metros de dónde él estaba.

Lily, que había salido de casa preguntándose qué narices le había pasado aquella tarde, se volvió y alzó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

- ¡Evans, acabo de tener una idea!- exclamó James, muy orgulloso de lo que había pensado y dispuesto a explicárselo a Lily.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Para eso hay que tener cerebro, Potter- le dijo, ácidamente.

James esbozó una sonrisa igualmente ácida.

- Ja ja ja. Que graciosa- dijo, sarcástico. Pero luego volvió a sonreír ampliamente- . No, en serio. Es bueno lo que se me ha ocurrido. Además, para ti es beneficioso

-¿Ah si?- preguntó la pelirroja, alzando las cejas- . ¿Y qué es, si puede saberse?

- Te propongo algo: vivamos juntos

Lily abrió los ojos verdes, desmesuradamente. ¿Pero qué decía aquel loco? Si ni siquiera podía soportarle¿cómo iba a vivir con él?

- Potter, has debido tragar pintura o algo así... Mejor vete a casa y métete en la cama. Como me siento culpable por haber acentuado tu estupidez, no te mando a San Mungo. Aunque supongo que en San Mungo podrán curarte pero en cualquier caso...

- Que no es eso- le cortó James- . Me he explicado mal. Lo que quería decir era que me dejases trabajar en la casa contigo y que, para que no tuvieras que estar yendo y viniendo cada día, durmieras también allí. Y lo mismo para mí- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, haciéndose a la idea de que un vago redomado como James quisiera trabajar con ella y después de pensarlo un poco más, le miró con recelo.

-¿Y por qué ibas a ponerte tú a trabajar conmigo en una cosa que ni siquiera te gusta?

- Porque este verano está resultando ser un coñazo total- respondió James- . Y además sí que me gusta lo que haces. Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien

- Sí, ya. Y yo soy Marilyn Monroe- soltó sarcástica Lily.

-¿Mary qué?- preguntó James, confuso.

- Nadie. Una actriz muggle

- Ah- James se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando cómo debía responder- . Pero bueno, decía en serio que quiero trabajar aquí contigo- Lily le volvió a mirar recelosa- . ¡Oh, vamos Evans! No pienso pedirte que me des la mitad de tu sueldo ni nada parecido. ¡Solo quiero dejar de aburrirme!

Lily, que estaba considerando la idea, se mordió un labio.

- No sé, Potter... La casa no es mía. ¿Y si rompes algo?

-¡Te juro que tendré cuidado!- aseguró James- . He estado viendo como lo hacías todo el día e incluso lo he hecho yo mismo y no es tan difícil. Y en casa de Sirius hay habitaciones suficientes como para que puedas quedarte sin molestar a nadie. Además, a ti te va mejor tener a alguien que te ayude y encima a cambio de nada

Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Así visto, James tenía razón. Además, aunque él no lo sabía, acababa de darle justo lo que necesitaba: una vía de escape para no tener que vivir con Petunia sola en su casa mientras sus padres estaban de viaje en Mallorca.

Lo cierto era que ella ya había pensado en quedarse en casa de Alice, su mejor amiga, pero todavía no le había pedido nada a su amiga porque le sabía mal acoplarse así a una casa que no era suya. En cambio, la mansión Black estaba vacía, le iba bien para poder hacer el trabajo y quizá, solo quizá, un verano con Potter era mejor que un verano con Petunia y su nuevo-y-cabezacuadrada-novio Vernon.

- Bueno, Potter...- cedió finalmente- . Está bien... Trabajemos juntos

James esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo parecer un niño feliz con su juguete nuevo. Si Lily hubiera sido totalmente sincera, hubiera admitido que estaba realmente guapo así.

-¡Pero hay unas condiciones!- le avisó- . Ni se te ocurra ponerte a hacer el idiota y ni empezar con tus bromitas estúpidas. También tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. ¡Y nada de hacer babosadas o entrar en mi cuarto mientras duermo o...!

- Tranquila, no pienso espiarte en la ducha- la tranquilizó James. La pelirroja no lo había pensado, y la sola idea hizo que se pusiera colorada.

- Mejor para ti, o te sacaré los ojos- le amenazó, con el rostro arrebolado.

-¡Pues yo también tengo unas condiciones!- le informó James. Lily se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo primero: me niego a ser tu esclavo- le dijo, muy serio- . Voy a trabajar contigo a cambio de nada así que no pienso limpiarte los zapatos ni nada parecido, solo por si se te había ocurrido pensarlo

- Soy la única de los dos que sabe lo que hay que hacer- se defendió Lily, resistiéndose a privarse del placer de poder mandar a James.

- Para eso solo hace falta sentido común y además, puedo documentarme o preguntarte a ti. Así que cada día, uno será el jefe- le propuso James, olvidándose de la tentadora idea de tener a Lily a sus pies.

Lily le miró fijamente.

- Vale, pero mañana empiezo yo- dijo rápidamente.

A James no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

-¿Alguna condición más?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sí. Es mejor si empezamos pronto por la mañana así que tendrás que levantarte a una hora decente

Lily, que tenía por costumbre dormir mucho más que la mayoría de los mortales y disfrutar con ello, contuvo una mueca y esbozó una sonrisita peligrosa.

-¿Y qué es una hora decente para ti?- preguntó, con excesiva suavidad y dulzura.

- Las siete de la mañana- respondió James, rotundamente. Lily puso los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de mandar a James a la porra.

- Vale, puedo hacerlo- declaró, con dignidad.

- Perfecto- James sonrió, pero esta vez no como lo había hecho antes, sino con chulería y seguridad- . Eso es todo

Lily asintió y sacó la varita del bolsillo, para llamar al autobús Noctámbulo.

- Entonces¿trato hecho?- preguntó James, estirando una mano hacia ella.

Y justo en el momento en el que el autobús Noctámbulo derrapaba en el asfalto, Lily tomó la mano que James le tendía.

- Sí, Potter. Trato hecho

Hola! Qué tal todo? Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo este fic. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero todo tiene una explicación: ya han empezado las clases y no he tenido ni un minuto libre para escribir entre exámenes de prueba, deberes, etc. Pero al final lo he conseguido! Muchas gracias por esperar!

Y también muchas gracias a **Lonely.Julie**, a **Demona O, **a **mmvvblack, **a **Chica.Padfoot.xD **y a **Laia Bourne Black **por sus reviews! en serio me animaron mucho.

Dejad reviews! Besos!

Haru


	3. Convivencia O algo así

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo tres: Convivencia... O algo así**

- Así que, a partir de mañana, voy a vivir en casa de Black, con Potter

Lily soltó el aire que le quedaba en un profundo suspiro y miró a Alice, que se encontraba frente a ella. Su mejor amiga desde los 11 años parpadeó un par de veces con sus ojos claros.

- Vale, Lily- le dijo Alice, con el rostro completamente serio- . Quiero que me digas exactamente qué clase de hierba te has fumado

- No es hierba, son pastillas- le respondió Lily, con el rostro igual de serio aunque por supuesto, bromeaba.

- Pues quiero que las dejes. Están empezando a derretirte el cerebro. Pronto te saldrá por las orejas...

Lily se echó a reír. Las dos estaban sentadas en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Evans, bebiendo té helado y rodeadas de las flores y arbustos que la madre de Lily cultivaba y cuidaba como si fueran hijos suyos. Al volver a casa esa tarde, Lily se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto más pronto de lo habitual por lo que, ni corta ni perezosa, había llamado a Alice para contarle lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Alice y Lily se conocían desde pequeñas pero solo habían congeniado de verdad en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en su primer año. Alice era más bien bajita, toda curvas y tenía el pelo castaño y una sonrisa propia de una estrella de Hollywood, deslumbrante. También era inteligente y aunque tenía mejor opinión de James que Lily, la idea de que su amiga del alma pasase el verano en una casa con él, le repugnaba.

- No, en serio- le dijo Alice, cuando pararon de reírse- . ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué?

- Bah, tampoco es para tanto. Solo es Potter...- Lily le quitó importancia al asunto.

Los ojos de Alice se achicaron.

- Precisamente. Es Potter- remarcó el apellido de James mientras se echaba los rizos castaños hacia atrás- . El mismo que se pasó todo quinto pidiéndote una cita y todo sexto haciéndote bromitas estúpidas. El mismo al que llamas todos los sinónimos de "tonto del culo" que te sabes, que por cierto son muchos, lo mínimo una vez al día. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para vivir con él? Aún mejor¿cómo vas a hacer para convivir con él sin romperle una silla en la cabeza o directamente matarle?

Lily también lo había pensado.

- Supongo que tendré que controlarme...- contestó, con voz queda- . No tengo más remedio

- Podrías quedarte en mi casa- le propuso Alice, aunque sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida.

- No, Alice. En tu casa podría molestar y la de los Black me va bien y además, no hay nadie a quien pueda molestar

- Más que a Potter- contestó sagazmente Alice. Luego sacudió un par de veces la cabeza- . Bien mirado, a ti te va mucho mejor el trato pero... No sé yo cómo saldrá esto...

Lily esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada. Además, si Potter me ayuda, antes terminaré y menos tiempo tendré que verle- añadió, tratando de convencer así a su mejor amiga.

Alice frunció un poco el ceño.

- No creo que compense el tiempo que vas a pasar con él, Lily- le dijo. Luego, después de mirarla un par de veces con sus ojos claros, suspiró- . En fin, nada de lo que yo te diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión¿verdad?

Lily volvió a sonreír y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Alice volvió a suspirar así que la pelirroja le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello, con una sonrisita.

- Vengaaa- le dijo, con un tonillo que usaba siempre para convencer a su madre para que le aumentara la paga- . No te enfades, anda. Cuando me paguen, te invito a una cena por todo lo alto. ¡Incluso me voy contigo al "_Zigzag" _ese!

El _Zigzag_ era un bar del Callejón Diagón que a Alice le encantaba. Era un lugar moderno, donde se pinchaba la mejor y más moderna música del momento y donde era imposible no conocer gente. Sin embargo, pese a que Alice iba siempre que podía, Lily era capaz de contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había ido. Y no precisamente por la poca insistencia de Alice, que cada vez que iban, le suplicaba que fuera con ella. Pero Lily opinaba que era un coñazo y que estaba más a gusto en su camita durmiendo.

-¿Incluso a _"Zigzag"_?- preguntó Alice, todavía con la voz recelosa aunque ya podían notarse los indicios de la aparición de una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

- Sí, incluso al _"Zigzag"_- completó Lily, con un suspiro.

- Buenooo- le dijo, con un tono condescendiente, aunque la sonrisa seguía dibujándose en su boca- ; pero si te encierran en Azkaban por asesinato, no me pidas que testifique por ti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa misma noche, en la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric, James se encontraba metiendo sin ningún cuidado un montón de ropa en una bolsa. Canturreaba una cancioncilla entre dientes, porque no podía hacerlo en voz alta. No quería que su abuela le gritara de nuevo.

Lo cierto era que cuando el merodeador les había anunciado que hasta nueva orden viviría bajo el techo de los Black, su abuela había puesto el grito en el cielo. Literalmente. A James le sorprendía que no la hubieran oído en Marte. Después de llamarle desagradecido, mal nieto y vete tú a saber cuantas cosas más, su abuelo había intercedido a su favor diciendo que probablemente sin él allí estarían más cómodos para organizar los preparativos. Aquello había tranquilizado bastante a su abuela, que momentáneamente se había transformado en una copia del increíble Hulk, pero sin lo verde y sin los músculos. Lo cual, bien pensado, era una decepción. Después de haberle asustado como lo había hecho, ya se podía haber currado su abuela una transformación toda chula.

James se encogió de hombros y cerró la bolsa de viaje que iba hasta los topes de ropa y cosas que él consideraba esenciales, como la capa de invisibilidad que había heredado de su padre y un par de bengalas del Doctor Filibuster que Sirius y él habían mejorado ese año. Luego, se puso el pijama y se tiró sobre la cama.

Estaba pletórico de felicidad, casi no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto. No solo se libraba de toda la jauría que se había montado en la casa de sus abuelos, cosa que no había pensado en un principio, sino que además iba a estar entretenido y por si eso fuera poco, iba a vivir con Lily Evans.

James se comió una sonrisa, al acordarse de la pelirroja. Hacía dos años, se había convencido a sí mismo de que aquella chica era perfecta para él, el amor de su vida y desde entonces, su único objetivo en la vida fue conquistarla. Pero Lily fue dura de pelar y aún lo era, así que James seguía en las mismas.

Pero no lo tendría tan fácil ahora que iban a vivir juntos... Con una sonrisilla maléfica, que todos los merodeadores eran capaces de esbozar, apagó la luz de su mesilla y al instante, se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Llegas tarde, Evans

Lily miró con antipatía a James, que le regalaba una sonrisita de superioridad, apoyado contra el muro lateral del número 13 de Grimmauld Place. A su lado había un par de cubos de basura y a los pies el chico tenía una bolsa de viaje casi tan grande como la que ella llevaba.

- Son las siete y tres minutos. No he llegado tarde, Potter- le respondió Lily, frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba la pesada bolsa de viaje al suelo.

- En realidad, son las siete y cuatro- James le enseñó su reloj digital chachi guachi que incluía calendario lunar y todo (para no despistarse con Moony, más que nada) y en el que, en efecto, marcaban las siete y cuatro minutos.

- Eran las siete y tres cuando yo llegué. Además yo soy la jefa hoy¡puedo llegar tarde si quiero!- protestó la pelirroja enérgicamente.

James le soltó una mirada de "Eso no era lo que acordamos" pero no dijo nada. Lily también se quedó callada. Durante unos instantes, los dos estuvieron callados, mirando al suelo. La chica miró hacia arriba, preguntándose qué podía decir para romper ese silencio incómodo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea; todas sus conversaciones con James hasta ese momento habían sido discusiones y nunca había cruzado con él tres palabras sin meter un insulto de por medio o sin que él le saliese por banda con cualquier chorrada.

- Bueno...- dijo finalmente- . Quizá deberíamos entrar ya...

James asintió con la cabeza y luego se inclinó para coger su bolsa del suelo y la de Lily, lo cual, por cierto, le dejó sin cervicales. ¿Pero qué guardaba esa chica ahí¿Piedras?

La pelirroja, sin embargo, no parecía agradecida. Es más, frunció aún más el ceño y le preguntó, sin amabilidad o agradecimiento alguno:

-¿Qué haces?

- Cargo con el muerto que tienes aquí dentro- respondió James, resoplando por el esfuerzo.

- Pues no lo hagas. Puedo llevarla. Dámela- Lily trató de quitarle la bolsa pero, pese a todo, el merodeador no se lo permitió.

- Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- pronunció con voz alta y clara, materializándose así la fachada de la mansión de los Black. James la contempló unos segundos. Sirius no lo decía nunca, pero él sabía que aquella fachada se había construido en un tiempo récord en honor al nacimiento de su mejor amigo. Aunque como obra arquitectónica era una maravilla, la propia idea que transmitía era espeluznante. La pureza de sangre, la superioridad de la familia Black por encima de todo ser viviente...

Volviendo en sí, el chico se acercó a la puerta, seguido de Lily que aún tironeaba del asa de su bolsa para que se la diera. La pelirroja dejó la bolsa de lado para quitar los conjuros que protegían la puerta y abrirla. Cuando todos los conjuros fueron retirados, la pelirroja se dispuso a empujar la pesada madera pero nuevamente, James lo hizo por ella. Y esto, para alguien tan autosuficiente como Lily, fue el colmo.

-¿Te importaría dejar de hacer como si fuera de cristal y no pudiera hacer nada sola?- le dijo, en un tono ácido. Le enseñó las manos- . También tengo manos y puedo perfectamente llevar mi bolsa sola o abrir la puerta

- Se llama caballerosidad, Evans- le respondió James, cortante aunque en su interior estaba confundido. ¡No podía entender qué le pasaba a esa chica¡Si lo de abrirles la puerta y llevarles la bolsa funcionaba con todas!

- Para mí es machismo- le dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño. James puso cara de no entender ni jota, así que Lily trató de explicarse sin perder el tono firme- . No me importa un poco de amabilidad pero de la forma en que lo haces, parece que estés gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy una inútil que ni siquiera puedo abrir una jodida puerta!

James se quedó callado unos instantes, entendiendo de golpe porqué fallaba tanto con la pelirroja. Joder... Qué complicada era... Ya podía venir con un libro de instrucciones porque era imposible saber por dónde te iba a salir.

- Yo no creo que seas una inútil- le respondió, cautelosamente. Y para su sorpresa, Lily le mostró una sonrisa suave.

- Me alegro, porque quiero que trabajemos en igualdad de condiciones

James cerró la puerta que acababa de abrir y la miró, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Se acabó la caballerosidad barra machismo- le dijo, sonriente- . Toda tuya, Evans- se hizo a un lado para que Lily estuviera cara a cara con la puerta- . Demuéstrame como trabajan los tipos duros de verdad- añadió, usando una entonación grave en sus palabras, como si fuera un jugador de sumo o un levantador de pesas.

Lily contuvo una carcajada.

- Tampoco te pases, Potter, que no soy Popeye ni nada parecido¿eh?- le dijo, aunque la broma le había hecho gracia- . Que quiera igualdad de condiciones es una cosa pero no paso porque me trates como si fuera un marimacho o algo así...

- Bueno, bueno- James le enseñó las palmas de las manos, como pidiendo perdón y Lily, satisfecha, abrió la puerta. Y ambos encontraron frente a sí lo que sería su hogar durante las próximas semanas. Y si eran capaces de llevarse como hasta hacía un par de segundos, quizá, solo quizá, no destruirían la casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A las dos horas, el momento de casi llevarse bien que habían compartido James y Lily, estaba más que olvidado. Habían discutido por los cuartos, las tareas, por donde empezaban a trabajar...

En un principio, ninguno de los dos había querido someter al otro ni viceversa pero como no se ponían de acuerdo en nada, al final, decidieron que quien fuera el jefe del día mandaba y sus órdenes se cumplían a rajatabla sí o sí.

Así que allí estaba James, arrodillado sobre las láminas de madera del parqué de la biblioteca, sacándole lustre a la madera con un trapo y un abrillantador que tenía en la mano que le quedaba libre. A su lado, Lily estaba de pie, sacando los libros de las estanterías y apilándolos. Luego tendría que sacarles todo el polvo y ordenarlos alfabéticamente así que, aunque no se estaba dejando las rodillas y los codos en el suelo como James, su trabajo era considerablemente peor y más lento. Además, Lily se detenía de vez en cuando a leer las sinopsis de los libros, por lo que tardaba aún más.

James tampoco estaba pasando un buen rato, le dolían las rodillas y los codos y estaba harto de esa tontería. Se incorporó, para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía en las extremidades y al hacerlo, se percató de un pequeño detalle en el que no había caído antes.

- Oye, Evans- le dijo a Lily, haciendo que esta levantase la cabeza de uno de los libros que estaba mirando- . ¿Por qué no hacemos esto con magia? Sería mucho más fácil y evitaría que yo me dejase la piel en el suelo de la casa de mi mejor amigo...

Lily asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que entendía que se preguntara eso.

- Porque esto es una purificación completa de una mansión, es decir, que tenemos que dejarla como los chorros del oro, lo que significa que no sale barato. Y si pudiéramos utilizar la magia, no sería tan exclusivo... Cuanto más sudor, sangre y piel se deje la gente "de abajo" trabajando, más le gusta a las familias que pueden permitirse estas estupideces

James hizo una mueca de repugnancia; él provenía de una antigua familia de magos, pero aún así no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiera magos que pensaran esas gilipolleces. Todavía asqueado, roció con abrillantador las siguientes diez tablas de madera y fue puliéndolas poco a poco, con saña.

Y de repente sus ojos castaños se encontraron con una criatura que no había visto en su vida: era un poco más grande que un insecto y un poco más pequeño que una rata y tenía una cola luminosa, que agitaba mientras correteaba por las tablas de madera a las que James aún no había sacado lustre.

El merodeador observó divertido a aquel bichillo moverse graciosamente sobre la madera, en dirección a una de las mesas que había cerca. Sin embargo, no le hizo tanta gracia ver que el bichillo, nada más llegar a la mesa, se puso a morder una de las patas con ganas. Y repentinamente, James se acordó de la plaga de termigrutos. Así que así era un termigruto... Quién lo iba a decir...

- Eh, Evans- dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Lily para que se acercase pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al termigruto- . Deberías llamar a tu jefe o a tus superiores o lo que sea. Acabo de encontrar a un termigruto de esos

Lily se arrodilló junto a James, con la varita en la mano y observó con sus ojos verdes al termigruto, que seguía comiéndose la madera tan campante mientras, sin que se diera cuenta, unos cuantos miembros más de su especie se acercaban para compartir el festín.

- Pues sí, son termigrutos. Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguno...- dijo Lily, con un tono pensativo. Se volvió hacia James- . Hazte a un lado, Potter- le pidió.

James se apartó, intrigado por lo que iba a hacer la pelirroja. En opinión del chico, ella tenía que llamar a su superior para que viniera y exterminase la plaga, puesto que la idea de que lo hiciera ella sola le parecía bastante imposible.

Sin embargo, Lily agitó su varita un par de veces y pronunció las palabras de un conjuro y un grupo de termigrutos, el más cercano, explotó. Repitió la operación un par de veces hasta que ya no quedó ni un termigruto con cabeza (de hecho, tampoco con cuerpo)

James que lo había observado todo, miró a su compañera de curso con la boca abierta. Estaba alucinando en colores... Sabía que Lily era muy buena en encantamientos pero no esperaba que le hubieran enseñado, ni tampoco que le dejaran, practicar unos tan avanzados

- Evans... Tú... ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- le preguntó, tartamudeando un poco, a causa de la impresión.

Lily le miró como si fuera el bicho más raro que había visto en su vida y contestó, con un tono de extrañeza en la voz:

- Exterminar a los termigrutos, Potter. ¿No lo has visto?

- Sí, sí. Pero¿por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque se estaban comiendo la mesa y...

- No, no me refiero a eso- atajó James rápidamente- . Quiero decir que por qué lo has hecho tú

- Potter¿eres tonto o te entrenas?- le respondió la pelirroja, que estaba empezando a mosquearse. ¿Es que ese tío no era normal nunca, o qué?- . Lo he hecho porque es mi trabajo- se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza- . ¡Holaaa!- gritó, en su oreja- . ¿Hay algo ahí aparte de serrín?

En otra situación, James se hubiera apartado al toque, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado impresionado.

- Un momento... Entonces... ¿Tú te encargas de librarte de las plagas?- le preguntó, tratando de aclararse. Lily alzó los ojos hacia el cielo y asintió- . ¿Tú y no un tipo cualificado del ministerio?

-¡Pues claro, Potter¿Qué pensabas que hacía aquí, si no?

-¡Yo que sé!- se defendió James, saliendo de su trance de alucinación- . ¡Pensé que eras la machaca del departamento o algo así! Ya sabes, la típica que le toca pringar y hacer el trabajo sucio mientras los otros se rascan la barriga

-¡Oye¡¿Cómo que la machaca?!- Lily estaba indignada.

Pero James tenía toda la razón del mundo para haber creído eso. ¡Joder¡Tenían la misma edad y allí estaba ella, en un departamento del Ministerio de Magia, trabajando y usando hechizos la mar de complicados como si nada! Y él creyendo que le hacía un favor al ayudarla...

- No te piques, que es lo más razonable pensar eso- le contestó James, poniéndose a la defensiva también. Y eso que había pasado por alto el hecho de que Lily le había llamado tonto antes.

La pelirroja estaba de acuerdo con James, pero aún así le respondió con un tonillo irritante:

- Bien, una vez aclarado que no soy "la machaca" de nadie- le enseñó los dientes cuando James hizo un atisbo de reírse- , creo que mejor seguimos trabajando... Mejor dicho- Lily acaba de recordar que ella era la jefa- , te ordeno que te pongas a trabajar, Potter

James achicó los ojos y se tragó un comentario mordaz. Después de todo, Lily era la que llevaba los pantalones ese día, pero al siguiente le tocaría a él y quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

Así que continuó puliendo la madera del suelo hasta que de repente, se le ocurrió algo.

- Evans- Lily levantó por segunda vez la cabeza de los libros para hacerle caso- . ¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó

- ¿Por qué hago qué?

- ¿Por qué trabajas en una cosa tan difícil y que te quita tantas horas de tus vacaciones? Perfectamente podías estar en una tienda de ropa, en una heladería o en cualquier sitio... Si lo que quieres son unas pelas, no necesitas matarte tanto. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lily arrugó la nariz. Primero, porque estaba harta de tanta preguntita idiota y segundo, porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía bien.

- Oye, que no tengo por qué contarte mi vida, Potter- le dijo, toda borde ella.

-¡Pero que borde eres a veces, maja¡Solo era una pregunta de nada!- le respondió James, poniéndole mala cara- . Bah, déjalo. Ya que estamos, podrías enseñarme a hacer el conjuro ese de antes, con el que te has cargado a los termigrutos...

Lily alzó las cejas y parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Y para qué quieres aprender eso?

James se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no había una razón en especial. Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes.

- Yo paso, que te enseñe otro- le dijo, finalmente.

-¡¿Pero ves como eres una borde?!- saltó James, que estaba empezando a cabrearse por las respuestas mordaces de la pelirroja- . ¡A ver¿qué te cuesta?!

- No es que me cueste algo Potter, pero es un hechizo complicado. ¿Y si quemas la casa qué?

-¡Pero si soy buenísimo en Encantamientos¡Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que...!- James dejó a la mitad la frase porque, de repente una idea asaltó su mente- . ¡Ajajá!- dijo de repente, con el mismo tono que Colón al descubrir América- . ¡Ya sé lo que pasa¡Estás celosa¡No quieres enseñarme porque tienes miedo de que te supere!- James sonrió con superioridad mientras su ego de tamaño desproporcionado entraba en escena- . Claro, soy el más listo del colegio, no me extraña... Entiendo que sientas envidia Evans, y miedo de que vaya a quitarte tu puesto de número uno en Encantamientos...

En aquel momento, Lily estaba conteniendo las manos para no lanzarse a ahogar a James. Ese tío era imbécil, imbécil profundo, se dijo la pelirroja. Y lo que era peor, era un imbécil que se creía la mar de guay.

¡¿Pero cómo podía haber pensado que se le habían bajado los humos y que a lo mejor llegaban a llevarse bien¡Eso era imposible¡Y le había llegado a parecer simpático! Bueno, no del todo, pero por lo menos no tan idiota...

- Pero no te preocupes, Evans. No quiero quitarte nada- James se había puesto en pie, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, en plan paternalista- . Entiendo que te cohíban mis estupendas habilidades con la varita, por no hablar de mi inteligencia y de mi destreza en el quidditch

Lily apartó la mano de James con todo el descaro del mundo, y le miró con asco, y sin disimularlo.

- Oh, sí, Potter... Me siento increíblemente impresionada por tu perfección- dijo con voz teatral e irónica- . Creo que voy a desmayarme de la emoción...

-¿Ah si?- preguntó James, impresionado, sin captar el tono sarcástico de la chica. Si es que... En cuanto empezaba a echarse flores, el pobre se volvía un poco idiota...

-¡¡Ughh!!- Lily produjo un sonido ahogado, que le hizo parecer a un licántropo de muy mala leche y furiosa, se fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de allí para no matarle ¡Aquel tío era exasperante!- ¡Hacemos un descanso, Potter!- le dijo, girándose para mirarle.

Y acto seguido y con un último bufido, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de que Lily saliera de la biblioteca, James no había encontrado ninguna razón para quedarse él allí también, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, dispuesto a descansar un poco los codos y las rodillas, que le estaban matando.

Nada más tirarse en la cama de su amigo, que sería la suya durante los próximos días, se quedó frito. Cuando se despertó, adormilado, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj. No había dormido mucho y tampoco era muy tarde, apenas daba la una y media de la tarde.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, buscando a Lily por toda la casa. Con pasos lentos y pesados, bajó la escalera. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y repentinamente, quedó envuelto por una nube de vapor y de humo. Todo olía a comida recién hecha y a especias. Había ingredientes sobre la mesa, ollas y cazuelas al fuego... Y entre todo estaba Lily, que se giró rápidamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

Por suerte para James, el ataque de egocentrismo de hacía un rato se le había pasado, porque Lily tenía un cuchillo en la mano y se había prometido a sí misma que si el merodeador volvía a portarse como un engreído, lo usaría con cierta parte de su anatomía.

- Hola- dijo, James, acercándose- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó a la pelirroja, mientras olisqueaba el contenido de las ollas.

- Escalando el Himalaya, Potter- le dijo, sarcástica, mientras removía con una cuchara la sopa- . ¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?

James esbozó una sonrisilla, puesto que aquello le había hecho gracia.

-¿Es para comer?- preguntó mientras levantaba la tapa de una sartén, que estaba llena de pollo frito.

- Sí, Potter, la comida normalmente se come- repuso, mordazmente Lily

Pero James no le contestó, levantó otra tapa, encontrándose con patatas asadas.

- Quería decir si era para comer ahora- le dijo, sin inmutarse.

Lily asintió. Normalmente, cuando se enfadaba mucho, sobretodo a causa del "egocéntrico y estúpido de Potter", le daba por romper cosas, pegar patadas a los muebles... Sin embargo, ese día le había dado por cocinar y ya que estaba, había preparado la comida.

-¿También es para mí?- preguntó James, alzando la cabeza de la comida. Con lo enfadada que se había marchado de la biblioteca, tenía serias dudas de que fuera a dejarle comer lo que ella había preparado.

Sin que James la viera, Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Si por ella hubiese sido, le hubiera dejado que se muriera de hambre pero por otro lado...

- Sí, también es para ti- le contestó Lily casi en un murmullo y sintiéndose como una imbécil. James la miró, entre sorprendido y agradecido.

- Bien... Gracias- le sonrió. Luego se giró hacia la mesa, que estaba llena de ingredientes y añadió- . Yo pondré la mesa

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que toda la comida que había sobre la mesa desapareciera. Si la necesitaban, no tendrían más que conjurarla. Luego empezó a dirigir con la varita los platos, los vasos, etc.

Lily, que aún no tenía diecisiete años, por lo que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, le lanzó una mirada de envidia que no pasó desapercibida para James.

A los cinco minutos, los dos tenían su plato lleno de comida y estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, comiendo en silencio. Lily porque no quería entablar conversación y que James volviera a creérselo y James, porque estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa en la cabeza.

- Evans- dijo de repente- . ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- En Noviembre¿por qué?- respondió Lily

- Así que todavía tienes 16 años...- Lily asintió y James esbozó una sonrisa triunfal- . Entonces tienes prohibido hacer magia pero te dedicas a exterminar a los termigrutos... ¿Por qué no te han expulsado?

- El profesor Dumbledore habló con los del Ministerio- explicó Lily- . En teoría soy demasiado joven para entrar en ese departamento así que cada vez que voy a hacer un trabajo de exterminación, mi jefe hace una lista con los hechizos que voy a usar y cuando el Ministerio los detecta, no hace nada. Digamos que tengo permitidos algunos hechizos. Pero no puedo salirme de esos hechizos o me expulsarán

- Aaah, claro- James asintió. Luego se acordó de la primera vez que hizo magia durante el verano y sonrió- . La primera vez que me salté esa regla tenía 12 años- contó- . No fue mucho, solamente saqué mediante "_Accio_" unas cuantas ranas de chocolate de una bollería que había cerca de mi casa. La nota del Ministerio llegó inmediatamente- James supuso que Lily no sabía a que se refería, así que se explicó- . Cuando utilizas la magia y eres menor, te mandan una nota a casa para que tus padres la lean y...

- He recibido cientos de ellas- le interrumpió Lily, sin levantar la vista de su cuenco de sopa, aunque solo para que no viera que estaba sonriendo.

James parpadeó un par de veces, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir la chica.

-¿Tú?- preguntó finalmente, sin poder evitar un tono de incredulidad. Lily asintió y a James estuvo a punto de darle un síncope allí mismo. Aquello no podía ser, Lily era la persona más obediente y correcta del planeta. Ella no hacía esas cosas... ¿O si?

- Vaya, vaya... Tampoco eres tan santa...- murmuró, finalmente el merodeador, esbozando una sonrisa. Lily le miró con desagrado.

- Yo nunca me he hecho la santa- le dijo, secamente.

James puso una cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú"

-¡Oh, sí, es cierto! Perdona, se me había olvidado que tienes montones de castigos con McGonagall, que bebes, fumas marihuana, traficas con hachís y te prostituyes y que además, no te han ofrecido ser prefecta. Ni una sola vez- dijo con retintín e ironía.

Lily alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y por eso asumes que soy una santa¿Porque no me paso la vida castigada y porque me ofrecieron ser prefecta (cosa que no acepté, por cierto)? Normalmente intento hacer las cosas bien por eso no me castigan- Lily prefirió ignorar las otras cosas que James había dicho- . Y te recuerdo que tu amigo Lupin ha sido prefecto y a él no le veo el halo alrededor de la cabeza...

Lily le miró con cara de "supera eso si puedes" y como no podía, James se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-_Touché_- le dijo sonriente- . Esa ha sido buena, Evans

Lily sonrió con algo parecido a la vanidad.

- Tengo mis momentos...- hizo una pausa- . ¿Y cómo terminó tu historia con la nota del Ministerio?

- Pues... Yo estaba cagado de miedo pero aunque escondí la nota, en el Ministerio se habían chivado a mi padre- Lily hizo una mueca que bien podría decir "Vaya por Dios"- . Cuando llegué no estaban enfadados por el hecho de que hubiera hecho magia durante las vacaciones sino porque lo había hecho para robar. Así que me arrastraron de la oreja a pedir perdón y acabé todo el verano ayudando al dueño de la bollería y sin poder probar ni una mísera rana de chocolate...

Lily se echó a reír, pues no se imaginaba al gran Potter trabajando de pastelero ni mucho menos, siendo arrastrado por una oreja.

- No te rías; creo que esa experiencia me traumatizó para siempre...

- Uy, sí, pobrecito... Se te ve necesitado de una camisa de fuerza pero ya- se burló la pelirroja. Luego bajó su mirada verde hacia los platos y descubrió que estaban vacíos. Se le había pasado el tiempo tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían terminado de comer.

- Bueno... Creo que deberíamos volver a la biblioteca. Es mejor que acabemos las habitaciones en un solo día, así tardamos menos...

James asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita retiró los platos de encima de la mesa y los puso sobre el fregadero, donde comenzaron a limpiarse solos.

- Por cierto- dijo la pelirroja, al salir de la cocina- . Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para las comidas

Ya se había puesto Lily en plan profesional por lo que James, echando de menos a la Lily que se burlaba de él y se reía de sus historias, miró a la chica sin comprender.

-¡No esperarás que vaya a hacer yo siempre la comida!- repuso Lily, ante el silencio del merodeador.

- Bueno...- James se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa que trataba de ser angelical.

Lily abrió la boca, incapaz de creer lo que veía mientras se iba indignando cada vez más. ¡Pero tendría morro el tío! Encima se pensaba que iba a tener criada... Pues de eso nada

-¡Es que yo no sé cocinar!- protestó James.

- Pues tendrás que arreglarte- contestó Lily, decidida- . Cada comida le tocará a uno; yo he empezado por la comida, así que a ti te toca la cena. A mí mañana el desayuno, a ti la comida, a mí la cena... Iremos rotando

-¿Y si quiero irme a comer por ahí?- preguntó James, intentando encontrar fallos a aquel plan.

Lily comenzó a subir la escalera, pensando aquel punto, mientras James la seguía farfullando que él no había tocado una sartén en su vida.

- Pues haces la comida igual. A menos que los dos nos vayamos. Entonces te tocaría en la siguiente comida

-¡Pero...!- James intentó volver a protestar pero la pelirroja no le dejó.

-Mira- le dijo, con el tono más firme que supo- , lo vamos a hacer así porque es lo más justo. Así que procura no incendiar la casa...

- Yo por lo menos puedo usar mi varita- le respondió el merodeador, tratando de pincharla. Pero Lily ni se inmutó.

- Bueno, ya veremos en que gran chef te convierte tu varita- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisita escéptica.

Entraron en la biblioteca y rápidamente empezaron a trabajar de nuevo. Mientras reparaba y barnizaba una mesa (por suerte había terminado con el suelo), James estuvo pensando en el comportamiento de Lily. ¡Realmente no entendía a esa chica para nada! En un momento era capaz de estar riéndose con él y al siguiente, poniéndole a parir. Y además lo tozuda que era... Y eso era lo que más intrigaba a James, que cuanto más le mandaba ella a la mierda, más iba él detrás. Cuando, con el resto de las chicas, solía ser más bien al contrario: él era el que se aburría y las dejaba.

- La verdad es que me desconciertas, Evans...- dijo de repente, pensando en voz alta- . Siempre me contradices y no te creas, eso tiene su punto de atractivo- el guapo merodeador ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro- . Y eso es lo más raro. Por norma general, me gusta que las mujeres sean sumisas, tengan un cuerpazo, poco cerebro y sean manejables como la arcilla...

James iba a añadir que lo del cuerpazo era la única premisa que Lily cumplía, pero con lo rara que era, probablemente encajaría el cumplido como un comentario machista y le tiraría el libro que tenía en la mano a la cabeza.

- Si quieres un felpudo, ve y cómprate uno- le respondió la pelirroja con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

James esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Justo como ahora. Siempre me contradices, me respondes mal, me regañas... Ni siquiera me hacías caso cuando te decía que me gustabas, al contrario, pasabas de mí mucho más. Y sin contar que siempre estabas regañándome porque "molestaba" a Snape

- Pasaba de ti porque no es cierto que yo te gustara. Habías cruzado conmigo dos palabras durante toda tu vida y de repente, era el amor de tu vida. Eso no es así, Potter- le dijo Lily, muy seria y con la voz serena, aunque algo había temblado en ella. A James le hubiera gustado poder contestar algo, pero la pelirroja continuó hablando- Y lo de Snape te lo merecías. Ya es bastante desagradable ver cómo te paseas pavoneándote por el colegio como si fueras el amo del mundo, como para que encima te dediques a hechizar a un pobre chico para demostrar tu poder sobre el resto de la humanidad...

-¿Pobre chico?- repitió James, con voz incrédula- . Sinceramente Lily, creo que lo último que es Snape es un pobre chico. No entiendo que te pueda caer bien...

Lily abrió los ojos, como si la idea le horrorizara.

- Primero, no me cae bien. Me parece un prepotente y un pelota- aclaró Lily, con la nariz arrugada- . Pero creo que ha tenido una vida difícil y si justo tú te dedicas a amargársela, nunca podrá cambiar.

- La vida de Snape cambiará cuando venza su enemigo mortal, el champú- respondió mordazmente James. Lily hizo amago de reírse pero no estaba dispuesta a reírle las gracias a James, por lo que no lo hizo.

- Además, él tampoco pierde ocasión para molestarme- añadió el merodeador- . A mí o a mis amigos. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha intentado hechizarnos y/o maldecirnos y/o que nos expulsaran del colegio. Yo me limito a responderle para que vea que yo también sé defenderme..

Lily arrugó la frente, molesta por ese comentario.

- Así que es eso¿no¡Demostrar el poder del gran Potter, aunque eso haga daño a otros¡Perfecto, Potter!

Lily le dio la espalda a James, antes de que pudiera contestar algo, más que nada porque iba notando como el enfado le subía por la garganta y sabía que de un momento a otro, se pondría a gritarle. Y estaba segura de que, por alguna extraña razón, no iba a sentirse mejor después de gritarle y regañarle.

El merodeador, por otro lado, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero, pensando que caería en saco roto, decidió dejar el asunto y volvió al trabajo.

En un par de horas, la habitación relucía y los libros de Lily estaban limpios y ordenados alfabéticamente sobre las lustrosas estanterías que rodeaban toda la pared de la biblioteca.

Satisfechos con su trabajo, James y Lily contemplaron la habitación desde la puerta. Tenía un aspecto fantástico.

- Perfecto. Ha quedado estupendamente- comentó Lily, mientras se sacudía las manos con una sonrisa. James asintió, sonriente también.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta, en cuyo pomo dejaron una cinta roja. Aquella había sido idea de James; cada vez que terminaran una habitación, le ponían una cinta roja y la cerraban a cal y canto. Así no se confundirían y no limpiarían dos veces el mismo sitio. Aquella casa era tan grande que parecía muy fácil confundirse.

Nada más salir, Lily miró su reloj de pulsera y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creerse la hora que marcaban las agujas. ¡¿Ya era tan tarde?! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido...

-¡¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!!- James se había echado hacia delante para mirar el reloj de Lily. Sus frentes chocaron suavemente- ¡Sí que ha pasado rápido el tiempo!

Lily se apartó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó James, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose sobre los talones.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Ella todavía tenía que deshacer el equipaje y le gustaría darse una buena ducha... Antes de saber la hora que era, había pensado que igual le daba tiempo a llegar a su casa para despedirse de sus padres, que se iban a Mallorca esa tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta lo meticuloso que era su padre para la puntualidad, haría horas que habrían salido de casa.

- No sé...- se rascó la nuca distraídamente mientras se soltaba el pelo que hasta ese momento había llevado recogido en una coleta- . ¿Y si cenamos y luego cada uno hace lo que quiere?- preguntó, con un tono casual.

James se encogió de hombros y puesto que empezaba a tener hambre, le pareció una buena idea.

Los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, en dirección al piso de abajo.

- Por cierto- Lily esbozó una sonrisita perversa- , te toca preparar la cena...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Evans, ya te he dicho que no sé cocinar...

- Pues tendrás que aprender- le dijo Lily, con retintín y sin ceder ni un centímetro.

James decidió cambiar de estrategia: psicología inversa.

- Bien, podría intentarlo... Igual me sale mal pero bueno...- dijo con voz lastimosa y resignada.

La pelirroja le puso mala cara.

- Potter, yo te he hecho una comida en condiciones así que no pienso comer nada achicharrado o medio crudo...

- Podrías cocinar tú, si tan bien se te da- dejó caer James, después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Ni hablar- Lily seguía en sus trece.

-¡Joder Evans¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de cocinar!

-¡Y yo te he dicho que me da igual!- la pelirroja se giró para poder mirarle a la cara- . Aprende, encárgalo, pídeselo al vecino... ¡Lo que tú quieras!- se encogió de hombros y como estaba bajando prácticamente de espaldas, no vio el escalón de trampa que había justo antes del suelo.

Por suerte, James sí lo conocía y también lo vio, así que rápidamente se inclinó sobre Lily, la cogió por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo para que no pudiera pisar el escalón trampa. Fue un acto reflejo, ni siquiera lo planeó ni se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

Luego, los dos trastabillaron, Lily trató de encontrar pie pero con tan mala suerte que se apoyó en el escalón trampa, James la agarró aún más fuerte, prácticamente rodeándola con los brazos, y ella, por pura inercia, se pegó más a él. Hicieron un giro y finalmente, consiguieron terminar en el suelo, ilesos y de pie. Y pegados, pegados como les hubieran echado pegamento.

Lily estaba roja como un tomate, mientras sus ojos verdes todo lo que podían ver eran las letras de la camiseta de James. Además estaba oliendo su perfume y era una fragancia tan agradable, tan sensual... La pelirroja estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero rápidamente reaccionó y se apartó de James, intentando que así se serenasen los latidos de su corazón.

- No me toques, Potter- le dijo, conteniendo un jadeo.

James, que también notaba su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la miró incrédulo.

-¡Pero si acabo de salvarte de la ostia padre!

-¿Y qué¡Si he estado a punto de dármela ha sido por tu culpa!- se defendió la pelirroja. Luego se cruzó de brazos- . No pienso cocinar, que lo sepas

James estuvo a punto de volver a empezar a protestar pero de repente recordó algo que había dicho la pelirroja antes de que los dos casi se desnucaran.

-¡Claro!- exclamó, chocando una palma de la mano contra la otra- ¡La encargaré!- con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Lily- . ¿Te gusta la pizza, Evans?

Lily asintió, entendiendo lo que James pensaba hacer.

- Conozco un sitio buenísimo. Un amigo del equipo de Quidditch está trabajando allí, es una pizzería nueva del Callejón Diagón. Los dueños son muggles, por eso tienen teléfono y hacen las mejores pizzas del mundo- le explicó, mientras hacía aparecer un teléfono en el aire.

Lily se preguntó cómo se suponía que James conocía la existencia de los teléfonos si provenía de una familia de magos pero como el chico ya estaba marcando el número, no le preguntó.

- Hola- dijo, cuando le cogieron- . ¿Eres Frank¡Ah, hola tío! Soy James Potter. Quería encargarte una pizza familiar gigante con todos los ingredientes que haya...

- No- le interrumpió Lily

James se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, apoyándoselo contra el hombro, y la miró con cara de no entenderla.

-¿No qué?

- Que no la quiero con todo. Si voy a tomar pizza, me gusta tomar sólo pizza. No un puré de otras comidas- le dijo, remilgadamente.

- Joder...- James volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja- . Frank, mejor ponme una mitad de la pizza con todo y otra totalmente aburrida... Sí. No, a mi casa no. Estoy en la de Sirius. Ya sabes, número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Eso es. Venga, gracias. Hasta luego

Y colgó. Con una sonrisa triunfal y un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer el teléfono y luego se volvió hacia Lily.

- Lo de la cena ya está arreglado...

Lily asintió.

- Bueno, pues mientras viene la pizza, creo que voy a ir a ducharme...

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había llegado a su cuarto cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. James abrió, encontrándose allí al guardián del equipo de Griffindor. Era un chico tan alto como James, con el pelo castaño cubierto por una gorra blanca y un montón de pecas.

- Pizzerías Spinnelli: nuestro secreto está en la velocidad- canturreó, con una sonrisita, mientras le entregaba a James una caja del tamaño del cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

- Ya te digo- le dijo James, cogiéndole la caja, que estaba prácticamente incandescente- . Has tardado menos que la última vez, yo te echaba unos cinco minutos más. ¿Has venido en escoba?- el buscador de Griffindor sacó la cabeza por la puerta, buscando la veloz Barredora de Frank.

- Me he aparecido- le contestó su amigo mientras se calaba la gorra- . Pasé el examen a la tercera vez- James le felicitó- . ¿Está aquí Sirius?- preguntó, luego.

- No, está dando tumbos por Francia

-¿Ah si?- Frank meneó la cabeza- ¿Y qué haces aquí tú entonces?

James iba a explicárselo pero la chapita que Frank tenía en la chaqueta se puso a zumbar. Su amigo la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ya me lo contarás...- sonrió una vez más- . ¡El deber me llama!- canturreó.

Y desapareció.

James cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y mientras llevaba la caja a la cocina con dos dedos para no quemarse, vociferó por el hueco de la escalera:

-¡¡Evans¡La pizza está aquí!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pizza fue, en efecto, una de las mejores que Lily había probado en su vida. Además, la cena transcurrió de forma casi pacífica: hablaron del colegio, de compañeros de curso y de otras tonterías y discutieron un par de veces y muy brevemente, lo cual, viniendo de ellos dos, estaba muy bien.

Al terminar de cenar, cada uno se fue por su lado. James salió porque le apetecía darse un paseo y Lily, por el contrario, subió al piso de arriba para poder ducharse y deshacer el equipaje, cosa que no había podido hacer antes.

Por eso, cuando James volvió de su paseo, Lily estaba en la ducha. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del baño, James escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo y la voz de Lily canturreando alegremente y rápidamente, su imaginación se disparó... Recordó las piernas de Lily el día que la encontró pintando, las curvas de su cuerpo pegadas al de él cuando la cogió junto a la escalera... ¿Cómo sería el resto?

Se revolvió el pelo, algo incómodo. Joder... Más le valía irse de allí, porque como Lily saliera en aquel momento y le viera, iba a hacerle algo que no podría aliviarse con una ducha fría. Que por cierto, necesitaba.

Así que rápidamente se metió en el cuarto de Sirius y se tiró en plancha sobre la cama. Trató de pensar en algo... Pero seguía escuchando el ruido del agua y la voz de Lily...

"James tío, contrólate" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Qué te crees que vas a hacer¿Entrar en el baño y meterte en la ducha con ella?"

Rápidamente, otra parte de sí mismo contestó "Pues no es mala idea..."

"¡Sí hombre, y que luego te corte los huevos!" le respondió la parte que había hablado primero.

"Por lo menos habrá merecido la pena..." contestó la segunda.

James agitó la cabeza, intentando acallar las voces. De repente se sentía como los personajes de los dibujos animados, con un ángel y un demonio volviéndole loco y agobiándole. ¡Cómo si él solo no tuviera suficiente!

Volvió a agitar la cabeza con vehemencia y decidió ir a decirle a Lily que se diera prisa. Necesitaba esa ducha de agua fría, mejor helada, cuanto antes.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría en el otro extremo del pasillo. Para dar paso a Lily. A Lily empapada. A Lily empapada y cubierta con una camiseta de tirantes diminuta y un pantalón corto. Muy, muy corto.

James tragó saliva un par de veces pero fue incapaz de moverse del umbral de la puerta o de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Lily le miró también un par de veces, intentando adivinar qué hacía ahí plantado.

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó, con un tono un poco más seco de lo que ella quería.

Aquello fue el detonante para hacer que James volviera a la realidad.

-¡Ah, por fin!- exclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y andando hacia ella- . Iba a decirte que salieras pronto, yo también quiero ducharme...

- Hay otros cuatro o cinco cuartos de baño en esta casa...- le contestó la chica, mirándole con sospecha.

- Ya... – James ni se había acordado de ellos- . Este es el que más cerca me queda

- Pues también a mí- le respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y de hecho, era cierto. Lily había elegido un cuarto de la misma planta, situado casi al lado del baño y bien lejos del de James. Y precisamente el mismo recelo que la había llevado a elegir un cuarto alejado del de el merodeador, volvió a asaltarla.

- Oye Potter, tú no habrás venido a espiarme en la ducha ni nada parecido¿verdad?- le preguntó, mirándole con el ceño algo arrugado.

Si con "algo parecido", la pelirroja se refería a meterse en la ducha con ella, James sí lo había pensado. Y recordarlo hizo que su rostro enrojeciera levemente...

-¡Para nada!- dijo, a pesar de todo- ¡ Pero que mal pensada eres!

Sin embargo, Lily había visto como sus mejillas cogían un poco más de color.

-¡Mentira¡Te has puesto como un tomate¡Venías a espiarme!- le acusó. James puso cara de escandalizado.

-¡Pero bueno¡¿Y por qué iba yo a querer espiarte en la ducha, a ver?!- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- No me preguntes qué pasa por tu mente de pervertido en potencia, Potter

Y al decirlo, la chica pareció percatarse de algo. Fue rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación y la miró de arriba abajo, examinándola minuciosamente. Luego, volvió a mirarle y puso cara de horror y pánico, como si la persiguiera el de Scream.

-¡Mi puerta no tiene pestillo!- chilló, medio histérica- . ¡¡¿ Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!!

James la miró con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Que vas a hacer de qué?

- No te hagas el inocente, lo sabes perfectamente- la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de suspicacia- ¡¡Seguro que vas a entrar en mi habitación mientras duermo!!

James adoptó una pose de chulería

- Sí, claro. Ya te gustaría, Evans...

-¡Ya te gustaría a ti, Potter!

-¡Pero, joder, que no voy a entrar en tu cuarto¡No tengo ningún interés en verte durmiendo!- le espetó James, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no era verdad- . ¡Y si tanto te preocupa, ponle un hechizo protector y punto!

-¡No puedo¡Soy menor y además, esos hechizos son de largo plazo¡Tienen un efecto de varios meses y la casa no es mía!- Lily resopló- . ¡Lo que yo necesito es un perro guardián que te muerda el culo si se te ocurre acercarte¡Solo así podría dormir tranquila!

James iba a decirle que durmiera tranquila igual, porque él no tenía la más mínima gana de entrar cuando de repente, una criatura se materializó entre ellos dos. Medía menos de un metro de altura, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, los ojos saltones y una coletita formada por tres pelos de color blanquecino.

-¡¡ Booky!!- exclamó James, al ver a uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

Aparte de Kreacher, la mansión Black contaba con otros elfos domésticos que solían trabajar, más bien servir, allí de forma irregular. Eran esos mismos elfos los que luego se marchaban con otros parientes de la familia Black, que no vivían en la mansión.

- Saludos, señor James Potter- le saludó Booky con su voz chillona, haciendo una referencia- . Booky no sabía que estaba usted en la casa de sus amos, señor

- Yo tampoco sabía que tú estabas- le respondió James, afablemente- . Creía que habíais tenido que desalojar toda la casa

- Booky debía- el elfo asintió, parpadeando con sus ojos saltones- . Kreacher le dijo a Booky que los amos le ordenaban marcharse hasta que ellos volvieran de su viaje, señor, pero Booky no quería marcharse. Así que Booky se quedó, aunque ha tenido que castigarse por ello- el elfo le enseñó, la cabeza, en la cual tenía un hematoma muy grande y también las manos, llenas de cortes.

A James le dio mucha lástima, pero sabía de sobras que así era como funcionaban las cosas.

-¿Y dónde has estado hasta ahora?- le preguntó James.

- Booky se escondió en los sótanos, que es donde Booky duerme y esperó a ver si necesitaban a Booky para algo- se explicó- . Y Booky escuchó a esta joven señorita decir que necesitaba que su puerta fuera vigilada, señor...

Lily sonrió con amabilidad al elfo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Así es- le dijo, suavemente.

- Está es Lily Evans, Booky- la presentó James. Booky esbozó una sonrisa mellada

- A Booky le gustaría hacerlo, señorita Evans¡le gustaría guardar su puerta¡Ordéneselo a Booky, señorita!- le dijo Booky servilmente, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente, como invitándola a hacerlo.

Lily titubeó y James la observó, divertido. La pelirroja era de las que decía "por favor" y "gracias" a los elfos del colegio, nunca le daría una orden a Booky.

- Yo...- Lily dudó un poco más, debatida entre la idea de que el elfo pasase la noche en vela por su culpa y el beneficio que eso aportaba- . Te lo agradezco Booky, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No puedes pasar la noche en vela...

James esbozó una sonrisa, complacido.

-¡Pero Booky es feliz haciéndolo, señorita Evans¡No le importa en absoluto!- insistió- . Booky no sabe si lo hará bien, pero lo intentará, señorita.

James sabía que privar a un elfo de complacer a alguien era casi tan cruel como ordenarle que lo hiciera, así que intervino rápidamente.

- Verás Booky- dijo, con un tono simpático que usaba siempre con los elfos aunque realmente estaba improvisando un poco sobre la marcha- , Evans no quiere que guardes su puerta esta noche porque te necesitamos para otra tarea...

-¡Lo que sea señor, Booky lo hará!- el pobre elfo debía estar muy aburrido en los sótanos, sin nada que hacer.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- le preguntó el merodeador.

Booky volvió a asentir repetidamente.

-¡¡Booky sí sabe¡Booky trabajaba en las cocinas cuando sus amos estaban en casa!- exclamó.

- Pues eres perfecto entonces para prepararnos las comidas todos los días- James sonrió a un Booky contentísimo- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-¡¡Booky lo hará¡Todos los días les preparará el desayuno, la comida, la cena, el té y todo lo que necesiten¡Booky lo hará¿Está de acuerdo, señorita?

Lily estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero se mordió la lengua.

- Claro, Booky. Me encantará probar tus comidas

- Y yo te lo agradezco mucho- le dijo James- . Puedes irte a dormir, si quieres- añadió.

- Sí, señor. Booky les complacerá, señor. Buenas noches, señorita- le dijo, por último a Lily.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreírle.

- Buenas noches, Booky

El elfo hizo una última reverencia y se evaporó. Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró largamente a James, que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo, Evans?- le preguntó, con fingida inocencia.

- Lo has hecho aposta- le dijo la pelirroja, seriamente- . Le has ordenado a Booky que hiciera él las comidas para no tener que hacerlo tú...

- Se lo he pedido- matizó James- . Y además, no podíamos dejar que se quedase muerto de asco en los sótanos. Sirius siempre dice que es el único elfo normal de esta casa...

- Le podías haber dado cualquier otra tarea...- insistió Lily.

- Pero esta le ha hecho feliz¿dónde está el problema?- James sonrió ampliamente.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su cuarto.

- Me voy a dormir- le miró de refilón y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que a James le flaquearan las rodillas- . Buenas noches, Potter...

El guapo merodeador no respondió, fue incapaz. Cuando volvió en sí, salió disparado hacia el baño. Realmente iba a necesitar esa ducha de agua helada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los días pasaron rápidamente y, en cierto modo, tranquilamente en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya llevaban un poco más de una semana viviendo allí.

Todos los días se levantaban pronto, se tomaban el desayuno de Booky, que resultó ser un gran cocinero, y se ponían a trabajar, parando únicamente para comer y cenar. Lo cierto era que al elfo casi no le veían, pero los platos que dejaba en la cocina eran la prueba de que seguía en la casa. Y en cuanto a la relación entre ellos dos, intercambiaban momentos de llevarse a las mil maravillas con otros en los que no paraban de discutir.

Una de las cosas por las que discutían mucho era por su forma de trabajar, que era totalmente distinta. Lily opinaba que tenían que ir restaurando las habitaciones de una forma metódica y lógica, que era lo que ella siempre hacía, pero a James le gustaba más ir por libre y elegía las habitaciones que más le apetecía ver o restaurar.

-¡Hoy vamos a trabajar en el desván!- le dijo James a Lily aquella mañana de miércoles, mientras desayunaban.

La pelirroja le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pero si es enorme¡Esa no, por favor!- se quejó.

-¿Quién es el jefe hoy, Evans?- canturreó James, con una sonrisilla de superioridad- . ¡Vaya, pero sí soy yo!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras se terminaba de un trago su café y se servía una taza más. Si iban a trabajar en el desván, iba a necesitar mucha energía. En realidad, llamarlo "desván" era un absoluto eufemismo, porque de no haber sido porque tenía los techos en diagonal y más bajos de lo habitual, hubiera sido una de las salas más grandes de la casa. Y además estaba lleno de trastos y cachivaches que tendrían que ordenar y clasificar.

Así como a Lily le daba una pereza increíble hacerlo, a James le apetecía muchísimo. De hecho, se había estado reservando el desván para el final pero viendo que el eje metódico y lógico de la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente, había optado por atajar y hacerlo él.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos subieron hasta el último piso, donde había unas escaleritas por las que accederían al desván.

En cuanto las subieron, se encontraron en una estancia totalmente a oscuras. Rápidamente le dieron al interruptor y cuando se hizo la luz, fue como encontrarse en la cueva de Aladino. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de cosas, de todos los tesoros que pudieran imaginar: había cuadros, tapices, alfombras enrolladas y apiladas contra la pared, muebles, vestidos antiguos, libros, vajillas... Apenas quedaba espacio libre para moverse...

Después de embobarse un rato con los tesoros que allí había, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra.

- Fíjate la cantidad de cosas que hay aquí...- le comentó Lily a James, mientras cogía un abrigo de un arcón- . Hay para llenar un museo¿verdad?

Sin embargo, al ver que el chico no le contestaba, levantó la vista. Y a su lado no había nadie. Confundida, se giró y se encontró a James, embutido en un traje de mujer de la época victoriana que se había puesto encima de la ropa y con una peluca de tirabuzones rojos sobre la cabeza.

-¡¡Potter¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!- le preguntó Lily, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

-¿A qué estoy guapo?- James se giró, sonriente- . Mira, tenemos el mismo color de pelo, querida- le dijo, poniendo voz de pito- . A lo mejor somos gemelas y no lo sabemos...

Lily se rió.

- Venga, Potter. Quítate eso. Lo vas a romper y no es tuyo

-¡Eso lo dices porque estás celosa de que yo sea más guapa que tú!- exclamó James, haciendo aspavientos y siguiendo con la broma.

- Me has pillado- contestó Lily, con cara de circunstancias mientras James se echaba a reír.

La pelirroja alargó una mano para quitarle la peluca de la cabeza pero el guapo merodeador, que en esos momentos no estaba tan guapo, se escapó dando un saltito.

- Venga Potter... En serio...- le dijo, tratando de convencerle. Pero James no le hizo ni caso, siguió escapándose.

-¡¡Joder, Potter!!- Lily estaba a un segundo de coger y ponerse a perseguirle, insultándole también.

Y en ese momento, sonó el timbre por toda la casa. James, aún vestido de mujer, salió corriendo para abrir, mientras le iba gritando a Lily con su voz de pito:

-¡Yo soy más guapa que Evans, yo soy más guapa que Evans!

-¡Tú lo único que eres es un idiota!- le respondió con un chillido Lily, desde el desván.

James se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin mirar siquiera quién podía estar detrás, al tiempo que gritaba, aún con voz de pito:

-¡Tú lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa¡Nunca has podido superar que yo sea la hermana guapa!

-¡Cállate idiota!- le llegó la voz de Lily desde arriba. El merodeador soltó una carcajada y miró hacia la persona que en la puerta, le miraba perplejo. James también abrió los ojos como platos.

- Venía a ver si habías sido engullido por la casa, pero veo que estás bien...- le dijo el visitante, esbozando una sonrisilla- . Es un alivio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola!! Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido?? Siento mucho lo que he tardado, pero bueno, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual (si sirve de compensación... )

Porfiii dejadme un reviewww si os gusta, lo odiáis o teneis alguna sugerenciaa. Los agradeceré mucho!!

Muchas gracias a **Lonely Julie**, a **akazzukin**, a **mmvblack**(ya que no he podido contestarte al review, lo hago por aquí : me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, ya veremos qué pasa entre Lily y James :p muchas gracias por leerla!! un besito, wapa!), a **helenita, **a **Laia Bourne Black **y también a Fénix88 por sus fantásticos reviews!! En serio, me animan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo y no dejarme llevar por la pereza :D


	4. Ese invento llamado televisión

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertene a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :)

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo cuatro: Ese invento llamado televisión**

- Venía a ver si habías sido engullido por la casa, pero veo que estás bien...- le dijo el visitante, esbozando una sonrisilla- . Es un alivio...

James parpadeó un par de veces, con los ojos aún tan abiertos que parecían pelotas y luego, recobrándose rápidamente, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Moony, tío!- exclamó, abrazando a Remus que, en efecto, estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Remus Lupin, Moony, era junto a Sirius y Peter, uno de los mejores amigos de James. Era un poco más alto que James, y ya es decir, y también el más delgado de los merodeadores. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos increíbles ojos dorados, y aunque no poseía la belleza aristocrática de Sirius ni el travieso atractivo de James, su rostro dulce y sereno a partes iguales, resultaba irresistible.

Incluso cuando ese rostro estaba, como en esos momentos, más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos rodeados por las ojeras.

Cuando se separaron, Remus le lanzó una mirada apreciativa.

- Me encanta tu nuevo look- le dijo, escépticamente mientras James se echaba a reír.

-¿De veras?- le preguntó, con la misma voz de pito que había puesto con Lily- . Pues yo no sé, creo que el rojo no es mi color...

-¡Pues yo creo que te sienta de maravilla!- repuso Remus, con falso convencimiento, siguiéndole el juego a James, que a su vez movió la cabeza de forma coqueta.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó, batiendo las pestañas a toda velocidad.

- Sí- Remus se puso una mano en el pecho- . De hecho, creo que voy a invitarte a salir, princesa...- en este punto, la voz de Remus pasó a parecerse a la de John Travolta en Grease.

James escondió la cara entre las manos, fingiendo estar avergonzado.

-¡Pero, Remusín, lo nuestro no puede ser¡Lucius te ama desesperadamente y yo...¡No puedo traicionar a mi mejor amiga!- James fingió ahogar un sollozo muy teatral.

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó el licántropo, recuperando su tono de voz y expresión habitual.

James asintió y su amigo compuso una mueca de asco.

- No digas cosas tan horribles...- le dijo, provocando que James se echara a reír.

- Bueno¿y qué haces aquí, Remusín?- le preguntó, minutos después, mientras se quitaba la peluca de tirabuzones rojos y el vestido de la época victoriana- . Creía que estabas en Cornualles, con tus tíos o con tus abuelos...

James frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar con qué parentela había estado su amigo.

- Con mis tíos- le aclaró Remus, con una sonrisa mientras James se hacía a un lado y por fin, el licántropo podía entrar en la casa- . Volví hace un par de días y ayer me pasé por casa de tus abuelos. Ellos me dijeron que estabas viviendo aquí y que llevas un montón de tiempo sin pasarte a verles...

James asintió con la cabeza, pensando que debería ir a ver a sus abuelos para que no se preocupasen. Remus le miró, extrañado.

-¿Y eso?

El merodeador de pelo revuelto le contó lo que había estado haciendo en las últimas dos semanas. Cuando terminó su relato, Remus le miró con el gesto algo torcido.

-¿Tú estás trabajando¿ Y viviendo con Lily Evans?- le preguntó, como si no terminara de creérselo. James asintió de nuevo y Remus puso cara de circunstancias antes de añadir:

- Pobre Lily...

- Ja ja, vaya chispa Remus. Me muero de la risa- le dijo el chico de pelo oscuro, con sarcasmo.

Y antes de que el licántropo pudiera responderle algo, Lily apareció por el hueco de la escalera, bajando los escalones de dos en dos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡Potter¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces?!- le dijo, acercándose a él como una centella.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros del chico, se percató por primera vez de la presencia del licántropo, al lado de James.

-¡Oh!- dijo- ¡Vaya, Remus!- la pelirroja esbozó una bonita sonrisa y se acercó para dar un ligero abrazo al chico, cosa que, por supuesto, dejó a James con la cara a cuadros escoceses- ¡Cuánto tiempo¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus le dedicó una dulce sonrisa; no podía decirse que fueran amigos pero se llevaban muy bien. Ambos coincidían siempre en la biblioteca del colegio y, puesto que tenían gustos parecidos, disfrutaban mucho hablando o estudiando juntos. En opinión de Lily, Remus era el único merodeador que tenía más de una neurona operativa.

- Creo que eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, Lily- le respondió, amablemente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Lily amplió la suya.

- Claro- dijo, con naturalidad, pero James, que había estado mirándoles con cara de haberse perdido un fascículo de la colección, la interrumpió:

- Ya le he explicado yo que vives conmigo, Evans

Lily le miró con mala cara por haberla cortado.

- Hazme un favor, Potter, cósete la boca- le dijo, con acidez- . Además, no vivo contigo. Vivo en el mismo lugar que tú, que no es lo mismo

- Sí que es lo mismo, Evans- le contestó James, alterado y enfadado.

- Por supuesto que no, Potter- Lily adoptó una pose altiva- . Hay una ligera diferencia, pero es normal que tu enorme cabezota no pueda percibirla...

Viendo que James se estaba poniendo negro, Remus decidió intervenir.

- Bueno, Lily, técnicamente es lo mismo- dijo, con tono apaciguador, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de James.

-¡¿Ves, tía lista?!- le dijo el chico, regodeándose en su victoria- . Vives conmigo, Evans

Lily, testaruda como era, se negó a admitir que tenía razón así que, ignorando deliberadamente a James, volvió a dirigirse a Remus.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?- le preguntó, sonriéndole de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que sí- James volvió a meterse en la conversación, mucho más picado que antes- . Y por si no lo habías notado, es MI amigo- remarcó mucho el "mi"- . Y ha venido a verme a MÍ. Así que Evans, maja...- hizo un gesto con la mano que podría significar "ale, aire".

En realidad, James no quería ser tan desagradable, normalmente no le importaría que Lily estuviera con ellos... Si James hubiera sido sincero consigo mismo, hubiera reconocido que estaba muerto de celos.

Remus, mientras tanto, se sentía en medio de dos frentes muy poderosos y, aunque sabía perfectamente porqué James se estaba comportando así, la cara que puso Lily le hizo intervenir, nuevamente.

- Bueno, Lily también es amiga mía...- dijo, con toda la suavidad del mundo- . Pero sí que es verdad que venía a verte a ti. Aunque podemos estar los tres...- sonrió, aunque Lily y James no se dieron cuenta porque estaban muy ocupados intercambiando miradas desafiantes- . Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo trabajáis. ¿Dónde estáis ahora?

- En el desván- fue James quien rompió el contacto visual con Lily y devolvió su atención a su amigo. Sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño y travieso- . Tienes que verlo, Moony. Está llena de cachivaches raros y un montón de objetos viejísimos. ¿A qué sí, Evans?

Lily recuperó la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues vamos- dijo Remus, echando a andar- . Os ayudo- se ofreció

James y Lily le acompañaron, en dirección todos al último piso.

-¿Sabes algo de Sirius?- preguntó James, mientras subían.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Me escribió un día para contarme que estaba en Francia pero no respondió a la lechuza que le mandé- dijo el licántropo- . Quién sí que me escribió hace poco fue Peter.

-¿Ah si?- James miró a Remus, interesado- . ¿Y qué se cuenta Wormtail?

- Pues dice que Edimburgo está muy bien aunque su madre le obliga a trabajar en su huerto. Y que odia los repollos. ¿Lo sabías?

- Ni idea- luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- . Yo pensaba que le gusta todo lo que esté en un plato y no se mueva...

Remus se rió suavemente y Lily, que había estado escuchando, se tragó una carcajada.

Finalmente, llegaron al desván. Y lo que Remus se encontró delante de sus ojos le pareció, sin duda, una auténtica cueva de Aladino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora de comer, Remus se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que Booky, el elfo doméstico, terminara de preparar la comida. James estaba olisqueando el contenido de las ollas y Lily se estaba lavando las manos y la cara, que se le habían llenado de polvo.

La verdad es que la apodada por James "Expedición de la Cueva Maldita III" (en realidad sólo era ordenar el desván) había resultado divertidísima y había conseguido que se olvidara de todo lo que le preocupaba. No sólo habían sido todos los objetos, cuadros y libros antiguos e increíbles que habían encontrado, sino también las discusiones entre Lily y James. A Remus le resultaba extraño(y a la vez divertido) ver que, en cierto modo, se llevaban tan bien. Y era gracioso ver como James picaba a Lily, la pelirroja le soltaba una pulla y James se picaba y se auto animaba solo.

Aunque, en el fondo, a Remus le parecía un milagro que su amigo hubiera sobrevivido con Lily todo ese tiempo sin que la chica le hubiera matado. Le regañaba bastante, mucho en realidad, pero no se parecía a cuando estaban en el colegio. Allí, la pelirroja parecía detestar a James.

-¡¡Puff, Moony, qué hambre tengo!!- el chico de pelo oscuro se dejó caer junto a Remus, sacándole así de sus pensamientos- . ¿Falta mucho para la comida, Booky?

El elfo le miró, desde los fogones.

-¡No, señor, mucho tiempo no!- contestó, servicial- . En dos minutos, Booky tendrá lista la comida, señor.

Los dos minutos pasaron rápidamente, así que Booky les puso los platos sobre la mesa, dejó otro lleno de comida para Lily y, tras hacer una profunda reverencia, se evaporó como todos los elfos domésticos, es decir, con un chasquido de dedos.

Minutos más tarde de que Booky se marchara, Lily entró en la cocina, totalmente limpia y con el pelo bien cepillado. Les miró mientras se aproximaba a la encimera para coger el plato que Booky le había dejado y, de paso, rellenar la jarra de agua.

- Potter, quita tus codos de mi mesa- le dijo, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la jarra y su plato.

James, que le estaba contando a Remus no sé qué jugada de los Pride of Portree, si oyó lo que Lily le había dicho, pasó olímpicamente de ello.

La pelirroja le miró con el ceño fruncido, sentándose en una silla frente a él, de forma que Remus quedaba en el medio.

- Potter...- comenzó a decir, pero James, por toda respuesta, metió aún más los codos en la mesa y siguió hablando.

-¡¡Potter¡¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?!- exclamó Lily, cabreada- . ¡¡Saca los codos del mantel!!

-¡Pero bueno, déjame ya en paz!- soltó James, dirigiendo por fin su atención hacia la pelirroja- . ¡Pareces mi madre! Además¿a ti qué más te da que mis codos estén en la mesa, so remilgada¡No hacen daño a nadie!

-¡Sí, sí que lo hacen!- le respondió Lily- . Están manchados de polvo y suciedad y por tu culpa tendré que volver a lavar el mantel

- Pues no lo hagas. ¡Guárdalo en un cajón y punto!

-¡Oh, sí, brillante idea¡Y que luego lo vea la señora Black, no me paguen y encima me haya pasado el verano soportándote gratis!

James le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, mientras Remus movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

- Vale, yo lavaré el jodido mantel- acabó mascullando James, quitando de todas maneras los codos de la mesa.

Con esto, Lily pareció contenta y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- De nada, mami- le dijo James, con voz de niño pequeño mientras Remus se sonreía. Sin duda, aquellos dos nunca cambiarían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y qué tal va tu pequeño problema peludo?

Remus levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Los dos se encontraban sentados sobre unas cajas de cartón que había en un rincón junto a la puerta del desván. Al principio, el licántropo había dudado sobre si sentarse o no, pues Lily ya había empezado a trabajar de nuevo, pero la pelirroja no les había dicho ni una palabra.

El merodeador de ojos dorados se pensó la respuesta.

- Bueno...- comenzó a decir, casi en un murmullo, pero Lily, que pasaba por allí cargada de periódicos, se paró junto a ellos.

-¿Pequeño problema peludo?- repitió, alzando las cejas- . ¿Tienes un conejo, Remus?

- Evans, no sé si sabías que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- le dijo James con excesiva dulzura y haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- También es de mala educación criar gusanos, y sin embargo, aquí estás tú- le respondió ácidamente la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero como sabía que, en el fondo, James tenía razón, añadió, mirando al licántropo:

- Perdona, Remus, no quería meterme en lo que no me llaman.

- No importa- le contestó el chico, sonriendo.

Lily le lanzó una mala mirada a James y luego se alejó escaleras abajo, con los periódicos todavía en los brazos. El merodeador de pelo revuelto esperó a que la chica estuviera lejos para volver a preguntar:

-¿Y?- le dijo- ¿Qué tal va?

- Bien... Me transformé a principios de mes, en mi casa. Mi tío me había dado una poción para dormir y me ató a la cama- se encogió de hombros, como si no le afectara, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello- . No fue especialmente doloroso, lo mismo de siempre, solo que eché un poco de menos que estuvierais conmigo...- añadió con una sonrisa, tratando así de borrar el ceño que se había dibujado en el rostro de James.

Sin embargo, no sirvió para nada. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que James le clavó a su amigo una mirada totalmente seria.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasa o tengo que sonsacártelo?- le preguntó, con tranquilidad, pero también con firmeza.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus, tratando de parecer desconcertado- . ¿De qué hablas, James?

-¡Oh, venga, Moony!- James soltó un bufido- . Estás pálido, tienes ojeras y la luna llena está bastante lejos, tanto la anterior como la que está por venir- James llevaba perfectamente la cuenta con el calendario lunar de su reloj- . Casi no has comido y tienes un aspecto horrible, tío... ¿Me puedes contar qué demonios te pasa?

Remus pensó en resistirse un poco más, pero al final decidió que hacerlo sería una tontería. Después de todo, había ido hasta allí para eso.

Soltó un suspiro y se sacó un pergamino doblado del bolsillo del pantalón.

- Ayer me llegó esto- le tendió el pergamino a James, que lo abrió rápidamente- . Es de Dumbledore. Me pide que vaya a verle hoy por la tarde- explicó, pese a que su amigo ya estaba leyendo la carta.

- Dice que es urgente, pero no de qué se trata- comentó James, mientras miraba la carta con el ceño fruncido- . ¿Qué crees que puede querer?

Remus tragó saliva.

- Puede que haya descubierto que me acompañáis todos los meses. Después de lo que pasó con Snape el curso pasado, quizá haya atado cabos y...- la voz de Remus se apagó poco a poco. James sabía que si había algo que su amigo no podría soportar, sería perder la confianza que el director había depositado en él.

-¡Pero en ese caso debería habernos citado a todos¡Somos nosotros los que te acompañábamos!- protestó James. En aquel momento, Lily entró en la habitación y ambos chicos callaron.

La pelirroja les dedicó una mirada de confusión, a la cual ambos respondieron con sendas sonrisas.

- Por mí no os cortéis- comentó Lily, sarcástica, y con una mueca, mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del desván, donde había un arcón con más periódicos.

Cuando James consideró que estuvo lo bastante lejos, volvió a hablar:

-¡La culpa es toda de Snape¡Si no hubiera estado husmeando por allí, nunca se hubiera enterado de que eres un hombre lobo y el secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores seguiría siendo un secreto!- el chico de pelo oscuro se cruzó de brazos, enfadadísimo, mientras Remus se giraba para mirar a Lily, que estaba recogiendo un montón de periódicos que se le habían deslizado de las manos al suelo.

La verdad era que a la chica se le habían caído de una forma bastante silenciosa, pero el fino oído de licántropo de Remus lo había percibido con toda claridad.

- James- dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Lily lo escuchase- . Creo que aunque Snape no se hubiera enterado, habría dejado de ser un secreto- se volvió nuevamente- . ¿Verdad, Lily?

La pelirroja, de espaldas, se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose con todas sus fuerzas por ser tan trasparente. Luego, se volvió lentamente, intentando no aparentar culpabilidad.

- Pues de hecho... Sí- consiguió decir mientras Remus componía una expresión difícil de descifrar y James abría la boca, impresionado.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Evans¡¿Desde cuándo?!- exclamó James.

Remus también sentía curiosidad respecto a eso y además, y era algo que le sorprendía mucho, no sentía ningún pánico porque Lily conociera su secreto.

- En realidad, no lo sabía exactamente- se explicó la pelirroja. Ya que la habían descubierto, estaba dispuesta a soltarlo todo- . Empecé a sospechar en quinto, cuando estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca. Siempre te ponías enfermo un par de días al mes y me parecía muy extraño. Pensé que igual tenías alguna enfermedad grave y no lo sabías, así que busqué en un libro...

James sonrió con suficiencia, como diciendo que lo que esa chica no buscara en un libro, no existía, mientras Remus miraba con gratitud a la pelirroja. Nunca la había considerado su amiga, pero en aquellos momentos, al entender que se había preocupado por él lo suficiente como para consultar un libro, estaba empezando a planteárselo.

- Y al final te enteraste¿no?- sentenció Remus, sonriendo.

Lily asintió, mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas, junto a Remus.

-¡Joder!- exclamó James, revolviéndose el pelo- . ¡Menudo secreto más bien guardado¿Se lo has dicho a alguien, Evans?

En realidad, Alice también lo sabía, y pondría la mano en el fuego en favor de su discreción, pero no estaba segura de si los merodeadores se lo tomarían tan bien.

- En realidad, mi amiga Alice se dio cuenta antes que yo así que, técnicamente, no se lo he dicho- dijo, esta vez sin poder ocultar la culpabilidad.

-¡¡Joder!!- volvió a repetir James- . ¡A estas alturas debe saberlo ya hasta la gata de Filch!

Remus, que había palidecido al oír que Alice lo sabía, se puso blanco como un papel.

-¡¡Oye, que nosotras no se lo hemos dicho a nadie!!- exclamó Lily, indignada- . ¡¡Si ni siquiera lo hablábamos en el colegio, por si alguien pudiera estar escuchando¡Y nunca decíamos vuestros nombres!

-¿Cómo que vuestros?- repitió James, a punto de ponerse histérico- . ¿También sabes lo nuestro?

Lily se hubiera arrancado todos los pelos de la cabeza. ¡Muy bien, Lily¡Premio!, se dijo¡eres la única persona con la boca más grande que su cerebro!

- Un día... Os vimos. Por casualidad...- musitó.

-¿Que nos visteis?- repitió James. A Remus parecía estar a punto de darle un telele allí mismo- . ¿Cuándo¿Dónde¡Pero si cuando no estábamos transformados siempre íbamos debajo de mi capa!

Lily alzó las cejas y en aquel momento, fue James el que quiso morderse la lengua. Acababa de revelar otro de los "secretos mejor guardados de los merodeadores".

- Os vimos una noche. En Hogsmeade. Estabais los cuatro transformados...

-¿Y cómo sabes que éramos nosotros?- exclamó James, pasando por alto que Lily estuviera en Hogsmeade a altas horas de la noche.

-¡Porque, primero era luna llena y segundo, al día siguiente teníais cara de haberos pasado toda la noche por ahí¡Solo había que atar cabos!

- Pues si Lily, que no lo sabía seguro, ató cabos y se enteró, Dumbledore, que sabía de primera mano lo de mi licantropía debe haberse dado cuenta desde hace años...- dijo Remus, con un hilo de voz y notando que empezaba a marearse.

- Joder...- fue lo único que pudo decir James.

Lily se mordió un labio.

- Lo siento...- murmuró finalmente, pues al ver a los merodeadores tan acabados se sentía culpable en serio- . Quería haberlo hablado contigo, Remus, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo...

- No es culpa tuya, Lily- la tranquilizó el licántropo, tratando de sonreír- . Te agradezco que ocultaras el secreto- y al ver que Lily iba a decir algo, añadió rápidamente- . Tanto tú como tu amiga- consiguió sonreír, aunque muy levemente- . No me preocupa que lo sepáis, confío en ti y tú pareces estar segura de tu amiga- Lily asintió y Remus continuó hablando- . Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda decir Dumbledore. Quizá antes ya sabía lo que hacíamos pero el año pasado pusimos en peligro a Snape y...

- Tenía que haber dejado que Snape llegara al final de la Casa de los Gritos- masculló James, hecho una furia- . Hubiera sido muy fácil hacerlo parecer un accidente.

- No hubiera servido de nada, James, y nos hubieran expulsado a todos- le respondió Remus, muy serio. Luego miró su reloj y soltó un profundo suspiro- . Ya casi es la hora a la que he quedado con el director- volvió a suspirar, mientras se ponía en pie- . Mejor me marcho...

Lily y James se levantaron a la vez. La pelirroja le dio un abrazo al chico y James miró a su amigo con el rostro muy serio.

- Si Dumbledore te expulsa, iremos todos a hablar con él. Somos tan culpables como tú- le dijo, muy serio- . Y estamos juntos en esto. Como siempre- el chico de cabello desordenado le sonrió.

- Gracias...- fue todo lo que pudo decir Remus, con una débil sonrisa.

- Buena suerte- dijo Lily, y Remus desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Remus se marchó, Lily y James volvieron al trabajo, más que nada para tener algo en lo que ocupar la mente y así no estar pensando todo el rato en su amigo.

Dos horas más tarde, el desván seguía lleno de trastos pero estaba mucho más ordenado y limpio. Y ellos seguían sin noticias de Remus.

James estaba medio histérico y daba vueltas por el salón, al que habían bajado desde el desván para esperar más cómodos. Lily, por el contrario, parecía mucho más serena y estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con los pies sobre la mesa del té que había menguado y hojeando un número atrasado de "Corazón de Bruja"

- Ya debería haber vuelto, ya debería estar aquí...- mascullaba James, dando vueltas y estrujándose el pelo, como si quisiera hacer puré sus sesos.

- Estará bien, Potter, tranquilízate- le dijo Lily, sin levantar la mirada de la revista- . Si fueran a expulsarle, habría sido todo mucho más rápido y ya estaría de vuelta... Además, que gastes la suela de tus zapatos dando vueltas no va a hacer que vuelva antes así que- la pelirroja levantó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada significativa- ¿por qué no te sientas y te tranquilizas?

James se paró y luego, con un suspiro, fue a sentarse junto a Lily.

- Todo esto es culpa mía...- masculló, fijando sus ojos en un punto cualquiera de la habitación- . Joder... Remus no ha hecho nada...

Lily volvió a mirarle por encima de la revista.

- Bueno, algo sí ha hecho. Se ha paseado como un hombre lobo por ahí, sin tener en cuenta que podría haber mordido o hecho daño a alguien...

- Sí, pero Remus casi nunca quiere. Somos siempre nosotros los que le convencemos- James volvió a estrujarse el pelo- . Y seguro que Dumbledore lo sabe...

- Hombre, es que llamáis más la atención que un chaleco reflectante...- le dijo Lily, sin maldad. El merodeador la miró con rencor.

- Eso, Evans, tú húndeme más en la mierda...- le respondió, con sarcasmo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- Pues es verdad. ¿Tú te has fijado en los motes que os ponéis?- levantó los cejas significativamente.

James se lo pensó unos instantes.

-¡Joder, si es que es verdad!- exclamó- ¡Es de cajón¡Es un canteo!

En aquel punto, el chico sí que estaba a punto de cortarse las venas.

-¡Ay, Dios!- masculló, enterrando la cabeza en una mano.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. No había querido hundirle más, ni mucho menos. Simplemente había pensado que si lo hablaba, quizá se tranquilizaría de una vez por todas.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar al merodeador, preocupada, y sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cubrió la mano libre de James con la suya y le dio un suave apretón de ánimo.

James levantó la vista, impresionado por aquel gesto, pero en ningún momento pensó en retirar la mano. De hecho, estaba empezando a tranquilizarse... Así que sujetó la mano de Lily, sin mover ni un músculo y masculló un suave "gracias", que hizo que la chica se diera cuenta por primera vez de quién era la mano que tenía junto a la suya.

Aquello era surrealista... Si alguien le hubiera dicho un mes antes que iba a estar en casa de Sirius Black, dándole la mano a James Potter y preocupada por Remus Lupin, se hubiera reído en su cara. Y en cambio, allí estaba, intentando hacer que James no se desquiciara. Aunque la verdad era que, en el fondo, le parecía que el chico estaba monísimo tan preocupado por su amigo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando parecía que James estaba mucho más tranquilito, el reloj de péndulo tronó con fuerza, haciendo que el merodeador volviera a impacientarse.

-¡¡Ya han pasado tres horas¡¡¿Dónde coño está?!!- exclamó, levantándose del sofá y poniéndose a dar vueltas otra vez- . ¡De verdad que está tardando demasiado!

Lily suspiró y se puso en pie.

- Potter- le cogió por los hombros y le llevó hasta el sofá- . Tran-qui-lí-za-te

Le empujó, tratando de hacer que volviera a sentarse, pero James se liberó y volvió a ponerse en pie.

-¡Que no¡Que está tardando demasiado¡Yo voy a avisar a alguien!

El chico abrió la puerta del salón de un tirón y según ponía un pie fuera, vio como la puerta de la entrada se abría, dando paso a Remus.

-¡¡Moony!!- exclamó James, lanzándose hacia su amigo- . ¡¿Qué ha pasado¡¿Qué te ha dicho?!!

Lily salió del salón con los brazos cruzados, aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- El señor Angustias estaba a punto de llamar a los Marines- comentó, mientras James le lanzaba una mirada de rencor. Luego, sonrió- . Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?- preguntó James, agitado y nervioso- . ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Remus parecía estar en estado de shock y no respondía a las preguntas alborotadas de su amigo.

- Moony...- murmuró James, intentando entender el silencio del licántropo- . ¿Qué ha pasado?- como Remus seguía sin responder, a James, y a Lily también, se les cayó el alma a los pies- . Oh, joder... No me digas que...- no terminó la frase- . Ese tío, el muy...

- No- le interrumpió Remus, hablando finalmente con un hilito de voz y evitando que James se pusiera a soltar barbaridades acerca del director.

-¿No?- repitieron Lily y James a la vez.

- Que no me ha expulsado- Remus compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- . ¡Ni siquiera me habló de lo que había pasado con Snape! Me preguntó acerca de lo que sentía al transformarme, sobre la muerte de mi madre... Era todo tan confuso...- las palabras salían a borbotones- . Y luego me dijo que tenía un amigo en Bulgaria que quería estudiar mi caso¡que quería trabajar conmigo cuando acabase Hogwarts!- soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a James y a Lily a la vez.

El merodeador castaño había pasado de estar sumiso y callado como un muerto a un estado de euforia y alegría indescriptibles.

James y Lily se miraron entre ellos y luego, James sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo y Lily soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¡¡Lo sabía¡¡Sabía que Dumbledore no te echaría¡Es un tío legal!- exclamaba James, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Lily le hubiera recordado de buena gana que hasta hace unos instantes parecía dispuesto a llamar al director de todo menos guapo y simpático, pero estaba tan contenta por Remus, que no lo hizo.

Cuando terminaron de saltar y darse abrazos, Remus les miró a los dos sonriendo.

- Llevaba unos días muerto de miedo...- les confesó- . Si no hubiera venido, probablemente ni siquiera me hubiera presentado ante Dumbledore- sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa luminosa y brillante, y volvió a abrazarlos- . Muchas gracias- dijo, junto a sus cabezas- . A los dos.

Y en aquel momento, Lily, que se vanagloriaba siempre de no llorar nunca por emotiva o dolorosa que fuera la situación, pensó que las dos lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos verdes no eran ni una pequeña parte de la emoción que sentía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se pasaron toda la noche celebrando la "no-expulsión" de Remus y para cuando acabaron, era demasiado tarde para que el merodeador de ojos dorados se volviera a su casa solo, por lo que, demasiado cansados para buscarse una cama, se dejaron caer sobre los sofás del salón y allí se quedaron fritos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue la primera en despertarse, a eso de las doce y media de la mañana. Nada más abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ubicarse. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que, aparte de que estaba en uno de los sofás del salón que no era donde debería estar, además, tenía un brazo sobre su estómago, rodeándole la cintura, y una pierna ajena sobre la rodilla.

Y al girar la cabeza hacia los dos lados, su mirada se dio con la imagen de James y de Remus, profundamente dormidos y con unas caras irresistibles. Estaban para comérselos. Era el brazo de James el que descansaba en su estómago y la pierna de Remus la que estaba en su rodilla.

Aún algo adormilada, la pelirroja trató de hacer memoria. Ellos se habían tirado cada uno en un sofá o al menos eso recordaba, así que... ¿Qué cuernos hacían los dos allí, invadiéndola?

Intentó incorporarse pero estaba bien aprisionada por los cuerpos de los dos chicos. Volvió a intentarlo y sin conseguirlo, se dejó caer nuevamente, con un bufido. Con saña, pellizcó la mejilla de James y sacudió a Remus.

- Arribaa- les dijo, en voz alta- . Venga, largo de aquí.

Los chicos se removieron, gruñendo, así que Lily incrementó la presión.

- Vengaaa- insistió- . ¡¡Arriba los dos!!

El grito tuvo efecto porque tanto James como Remus se levantaron de un salto, liberando a la chica de el peso de sus cuerpos.

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias- les dijo a los dos, que se miraban entre ellos y a ella con cara de lerdos.

- Mmm... Lily... ¿Tenías que despertarnos así?- preguntó Remus, frotándose los ojos.

La pelirroja se incorporó y se arregló la ropa.

- No hubiera tenido que hacerlo si no hubierais estado aplastándome con vuestros enormes brazos- alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo y esbozó una sonrisa de listilla- . Y que yo sepa, vosotros os quedasteis dormidos en esos dos sillones- señaló los otros dos muebles con un movimiento de la mano.

- Eso que tú sepas, Evans...- masculló James, con la voz cargada de cansancio. Se frotó la cara y la miró con los ojos aún nebulosos.

Lily puso los brazos en jarras y les miró, con el ceño fruncido, mientras la rabia se iba concentrando en sus células.

- Venga Lily, no te enfades- atajó Remus, que por estar más despierto que su amigo había predicho la aparición de un ataque de furia de la pelirroja- . Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberme movido. Lo hicimos sin querer...

En realidad no había sido exactamente así; de hecho, había sido idea de James, que sin tener en cuenta que estaban en verano, había afirmado y reafirmado que la pelirroja parecía muerta de frío, a punto de coger una hipotermia, y que sería mucho mejor si iba él y la abrazaba, no fuera a ser que se les muriera allí mismo.

Remus estaba seguro de que si Lily se enteraba, les mataría, pero solo en un caso de extrema urgencia mandaría a su amigo al frente con la pelirroja.

-¡Vaya¡Así que además de un licántropo y un animago ilegal, he dormido con sonámbulos!- la voz de Lily estaba cargada de ironía.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera responder, o añadir, nada, se escucharon tres golpes suaves en la puerta.

- Adelante

Booky apareció en el umbral de la puerta, mirándoles con algo de timidez.

- Buenos días, señores- les saludó con su voz de pito y su sonrisa mellada. Lily y Remus le devolvieron la sonrisa y el saludo, James estaba todavía demasiado adormilado para hacerlo- . Booky venía a ver si querían algo para desayunar

- Claro, muchas gracias, Booky- dijo Lily, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Para mí no, Booky, gracias- dijo el licántropo, provocando que tanto James como Lily le miraran confusos- . Tengo que volver a mi casa. Hoy quería comer con mi padre y ya es bastante tarde...

- Bueno...- James se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el pelo. No era que no le importara que su amigo se marchara, pero ahora que había vuelto, podrían verse mucho más a menudo.

Remus tardó muy poco en recoger sus cosas y darse una ducha rápida para adecentarse un poco. Se despidió de ellos en la puerta de la entrada, dándoles las gracias por todo una vez más y prometiendo volver.

James y Lily se quedaron parados en el umbral, observándole marchar hasta que desapareció.

- Bueno, Potter...- dijo, Lily, cerrando la puerta y mirando a James.

- Oye- la cortó el chico, mirándola con el ceño algo fruncido- , me parece que a estas alturas de la película, podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres¿no?

Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes. Quizá no sería tan malo llamarle por su nombre y además, de repente, "James" le sonaba mucho mejor y más natural que "Potter".

- Quizá...- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa algo altiva mientras se giraba y echaba a andar.

El merodeador entornó los ojos. ¡Si es que con ella no había manera!

- Y... ¡Ah, James!- le llamó de repente la pelirroja, provocando que él la mirase con asombro mientras ella volvía únicamente la cabeza- . Booky nos ha hecho el desayuno.

La sugerencia estaba bastante clara así que James, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, sonrió y la acompañó hacia la cocina. Y mientras andaba a su lado, el chico recordó cómo ella le había sujetado la mano, cómo le había tranquilizado, cómo se había alegrado porque las cosas hubieran salido bien...

Y, sintiéndose completamente feliz, el chico pensó que habían dado un gran paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La luz del sol se filtraba con mucha suavidad a través de las ligeras cortinas de color crema, que se movían de forma suave e idílica, acariciando el suelo delicadamente.

Aunque, James, con los ojos cerrados, no podía ver la luz del sol o el movimiento de las cortinas, sí que sentía la brisa deslizarse por su cuerpo y cuando algo suave le acarició la cara, ronroneó de placer. Y su placer aumentó cuando ese mismo algo suave volvió a acariciarle, esta vez por la base del cuello, mientras notaba una textura sedosa sobre su pecho desnudo, haciéndole cosquillas.

- Despierta, dormilón...- escuchó el susurro femenino y sonrió. Levantó una mano y acarició las curvas del cuerpo que tenía pegadas contra sí. Volvió a ronronear... Y de repente, reconoció la voz de la persona que tenía al lado.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó dos veces. Incluso con la visión algo borrosa por no llevar puestas las gafas, pudo distinguir con auténtica claridad a...

-¡¡Lily!!- exclamó, incorporándose un poco y mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a la pelirroja, que no sólo se encontraba en la cama junto a él sino que además tenía los labios, el "algo suave", sobre su cuello, que cubría de pequeños besos.

- Buenos días, James- le dijo, con el mismo tono seductor y susurrante de antes, que no se parecía para nada al que solía utilizar con él.

James casi no podía creerse lo que tenía ante él: la pelirroja parecía una diosa iluminada por la luz del sol y con el pelo extendido sobre su pecho, vestida con un camisón semi- transparente y con una suave sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿Te alegras de que haya venido a despertarte?- le preguntó, colocando una de sus manos sobre su estómago y acariciándolo levemente con la punta de los dedos.

- Esto es un sueño...- fue lo único que pudo decir James, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón con un jadeo. Lily rió y se inclinó sobre él, moviéndose con la ligereza de un felino.

- Claro que no, tonto...- le dio un beso en la barbilla- . Esto es absolutamente real- volvió a besarle el cuello y el merodeador cerró los ojos, pensando que si aquello era real, ya podía morir tranquilo. Dios, aquello era la gloria...

- Lily...- murmuró y abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta en la boca.

Y se encontró con que sobre él ya no estaba la chica de sus sueños, sino un chico de su misma edad con el pelo negro y grasiento, una larga nariz ganchuda y una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡¡Snape!!- exclamó James, apartándose con una mueca de asco y echando mano de la sábana, para cubrirse.

-¿Qué te pasa, James?- preguntó Snape, acercándose de la misma forma felina que Lily y con el mismo tono seductor- . No seas tímido...- le dijo, sonriendo- . Quiero que me beses...

James tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero ¿qué hacía Snape allí¿Y adónde había ido Lily¡Él no quería a Snape allí, y mucho menos a Snape con un camisón de mujer tratando de seducirle!

- James...- Snape cada vez estaba más cerca y James, de pronto, se vio acorralado contra la esquina entre la cama y la pared. Mientras Snape avanzaba, James se echaba cada vez más para atrás.

- Mira Snivellus... Yo no sabía que a ti te iban estas cosas pero en serio que aquí no te ha invitado nadie...- James intentó razonar con su compañero de curso, que empezaba a relamerse- . Y a mí me gustan las mujeres, lo siento mucho... Pero... No te acerques más... ¡Eh¡No te acerques más, tío!

- Pero si esto es lo que tú también quieres- le dijo Snape. James ya tenía todo el cuerpo pegado contra la pared y el otro, sonriente, añadió- . Mi amor.

En ese punto, James hizo un gesto de asco profundo que rápidamente pasó a una expresión de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape le tenía acorralado y estaba acercando demasiado la boca.

- Joder, joder... Snape va a besarme...- se dijo, desesperado- . Qué asco y por si fuera poco, a la mierda mi reputación. Voy a quedar fatal... Joder... ¡¡¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeee!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAHHH!!!!!- James se despertó de golpe, incorporándose como si una catapulta le hubiera alzado. Miró a su alrededor, con el pulso aún latiéndole a mil por hora y con una sensación de asco por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el cuarto de Sirius, en la cama, pero por suerte, solo.

Había sido una pesadilla... Qué horror, se dijo. Aunque la primera parte del sueño no había estado tan mal.

Se frotó la cara con las dos manos, como hacía siempre para quitarse los resquicios de sueño, aunque estaba completamente despierto. Miró el reloj, pero en el fondo le daba igual la hora que fuese porque no pensaba volver a dormirse. La visión de Snape con un camisón era suficiente para quitarle el sueño a cualquiera.

Al levantarse, pisó una de las revistas que la noche anterior había dejado tiradas junto a la cama. Se agachó y la cogió. La _Playboy_, número especial de Lencería femenina. Ahí estaba la culpable de todo, se dijo, mirándola con desprecio. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de tirarla. Se sentó en la cama y la hojeó, con un poco más de interés del que quería aparentar. Y allí estaba el camisón de Snape, el camisón que llevaba Lily...

De golpe, al recordar a la pelirroja sensualmente inclinada sobre él, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se puso a rugir. Volvió a frotarse la cara.

Maldita sea, estaba volviéndose más salido que el pico de un pato...

Se levantó con firmeza. La culpa la tenía la pelirroja, pasaba demasiado tiempo a su lado sin hacer nada y además, no tenía nada para distraerse. Al principio le había bastado el trabajo que hacían todos los días, pero a medida que avanzaban, cada vez había menos cosas que hacer y con las que distraerse. Y así, claro, luego acababa con esa clase de sueños, en los que, además, aparecía Snape.

Ugh...

Le volvió a la mente la cara lasciva de Snape y la forma en que le había susurrado "mi amor". Su cara se descompuso con el asco. Seguramente, se pasaría toda la vida escuchando ese susurro en su cabeza, hasta que se volviese loco. Lo peor de todo, era que no era la primera vez que Snape interrumpía alguna de sus fantasías eróticas dispuesto a seducirle y/o matarle... James volvió a estremecerse.

Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar algo nuevo para distraerse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Media hora más tarde, el merodeador bajó a la cocina, duchado y mucho más tranquilo. Al entrar, saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Lily, que daba vueltas por la cocina con una taza enorme de café en una mano y un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, por el cual estaba hablando a gritos. Era la Lily de siempre, con sus vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta verde pistacho y el pelo echado hacia atrás con un par de horquillas.

James cogió una taza de un armario y con un movimiento de varita, puso el té a hervir. Booky ya había dejado la tetera, como de costumbre, sobre los fogones. Él sólo tenía que calentarla. Cuando ya tuvo el té servido, cogió un par de tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada y un cuenco de cereales de la encimera y se sentó a la mesa con todo.

Mientras comía, el chico se dedicó a observar a Lily dar vueltas y discutir por el teléfono móvil.

-¡Mira Petunia, que me da exactamente igual que tú digas que papá y mamá te dejan!- decía la pelirroja. Se calló durante unos instantes y luego continuó- . A mí ellos no me han llamado así que no me creo que te dejen- otra vez silencio- . ¡Petunia, que te he dicho que no hay fiesta, joder!- una vez más silencio- . ¡¿Cómo que por qué¡Porque lo digo yo, que soy tu hermana mayor y punto!

- Que democrática...- masculló James, con sarcasmo, mientras se tragaba la mitad de la tostada.

Lily hizo como que no le había oído.

- Petunia, quiero que me jures...- comenzó a decir, con voz amenazante aunque fue interrumpida por su hermana nuevamente- . ¡Da igual que no esté en casa, sigo estando al mando¡Encima que me voy para que tengas más espacio y tranquilidad para estudiar!- aquello era una mentira descarada, pero que la detuvieran por ello- . ¡¿Cómo que estás aburrida¡Pues estudia¡Tía, que te han quedado tres!- silencio- . ¡A mí ninguna, so lista! Y cómo vuelvas a decir que Hogwarts es...

Lily no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermana pegó tal berrido que además de dejarla medio sorda, hizo también que se callase. Y después de gritarle, Petunia colgó.

La pelirroja miró con furia la pantalla del teléfono y farfulló algo entre dientes. James, que se había divertido mucho escuchándola, la miró con aparente inocencia.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de "yo soy un angelito"

Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nada que te importe, James- le dijo, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y derrumbándose sobre una de las sillas de madera. ¡En serio, no podía con su hermana¡Era insoportable cómo le sacaba de sus casillas!

Le dio un trago enorme a la taza de café y después otro. Después de un par de centímetros cúbicos de cafeína, se sintió un poquito mejor, aunque aún rabiaba.

James, por el contrario, seguía desayunando tranquilamente, como si no pasase nada de nada. Lily le miró con rencor; claro, como él no tenía hermanos, vivía tan feliz y contento...

- Bueno¿y qué toca hoy?- preguntó de repente James, después de haberse terminado el cuenco de cereales.

Lily, que había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos, le miró sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba.

-¿Qué toca hoy de qué?- preguntó.

James esbozó una sonrisilla de superioridad.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero hoy te toca a ti dirigir el cotarro. Así que¿qué habitación toca restaurar hoy?

-¡Ah!- Lily se había olvidado del trabajo- . No sé...- se levantó y cogió el plano de la casa, estudiándolo- . Mmm... Creo que vamos a hacer... –frunció un poco el ceño- . El comedor

James puso un gesto de fastidio. Ya había estado en el comedor antes y sabía que allí no solo había mesas y sillas, sino también grandes aparadores, llenos de platos, copas y cubiertos que seguramente tendrían que limpiar y abrillantar y también había candelabros y centros de mesa horrorosos y creía recordar que también había un par de cuadros.

Eso suponía muchísimo trabajo, pero recordando su propósito de distraerse, decidió que así sería mejor.

Como de costumbre, nada más terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron hacia el comedor. La estancia estaba cerrada a cal y canto: las ventanas tenían los postigos cerrados por lo que no entraba ni un pequeño rayo de luz, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por grandes sábanas blancas y el suelo estaba lleno de polvo.

Lily entró y con decisión abrió los postigos, iluminando todo el comedor. A James le hubiera gustado que abriese también las ventanas, porque allí hacía un calor insoportable, pero el viento habría levantado todo el polvo del suelo. Entre los dos quitaron las sábanas de los muebles y rápidamente empezaron a trabajar.

Lily se puso a fregar el suelo con tanto ahínco que las baldosas terminaron lustrosas mientras James, por otro lado, estuvo barnizando la gran mesa del comedor, que tuvo que hechizar para que levitara y así facilitarle el trabajo. Una vez todo estuvo libre de polvo, pudieron abrir las ventanas.

- Bueno, y ahora¿qué toca?- preguntó James, esperando instrucciones de la pelirroja.

- Mmm...- Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes- . Vas a limpiar toda la cubertería de esos cajones- señaló un aparador con dos cajones larguísimos.

El merodeador de pelo oscuro asintió y se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, donde tenía la varita. Al verle hacer esto, Lily negó con la cabeza y cogió el abrillantador de metales de la caja de materiales.

- Sin magia- añadió, tendiéndole el abrillantador y un trapo.

James puso cara de fastidio.

- Jo, qué estricta- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad es que era cierto y Lily lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba en una posición privilegiada con respecto al merodeador. Al igual que sabía que, en realidad, James estaba pagando los platos rotos de otro.

- Mi hermana me ha puesto de mala leche y ahora te toca pagar a ti- se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a seguir trabajando.

-¿Te has peleado con tu hermana?- preguntó James, con suavidad, mientras abría el cajón de los cubiertos y empezaba a sacar la fina cubertería labrada.

Lily esperó a que dejase de hacer ruido con los cubiertos para responder. En realidad, no tenía ganas de contarle qué había pasado, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

- Algo así. Nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien, siempre estamos peleadas- James, impregnando el trapo de abrillantador, asintió, como animándola a que continuase- . Me ha llamado para decirme que no se me ocurriera pasar por casa, porque pensaba dar una fiesta aprovechando que mis padres no están. Por supuesto, le he dicho que ni se le ocurra y entonces, nos hemos puesto a discutir- Lily se sentó en una de las sillas que todavía no había arreglado y miró a James, algo derrotada.

- Lo que más rabia me da es, sobretodo, que ella ha dicho que no va a hacer la fiesta, pero yo sé que sí la va a hacer y que además, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Que se va a salir con la suya y no voy a poder hacer nada, porque no estoy allí...

James meditó las palabras de la pelirroja unos instantes.

-¿Y por qué no vas a poder hacer nada? También es tu casa...- dijo, simplemente, haciendo que Lily alzase la cabeza.

La chica se lo pensó durante unos instantes... James tenía razón, también era su casa y ella podía ir cuando le viniera en gana. No iba a ser Petunia la que se lo impidiera, ni mucho menos.

Esbozó una sonrisa cautivadora y miró al merodeador, que seguía abrillantando cubiertos tranquilamente mientras la miraba expectante.

- Tienes razón, James- le dijo la pelirroja, sonriente y poniéndose en pie- . Por supuesto que es mi casa y por supuesto que pienso ir. Petunia no va a impedirlo, ni hablar... Iré esta misma tarde, en cuanto terminemos con esto y se va a enterar de quién manda aquí- terminó con decisión, mientras llegaba a donde estaba él.

El merodeador de pelo oscuro sonrió y estiró una mano hacia su rostro.

- Así se habla, campeona...- le dijo mientras le pellizcaba con suavidad un moflete. Este gesto tan familiar consiguió arrancarle una nueva y bonita sonrisa y además, hacer que algo en su estómago, o quizá más arriba, se agitara como pequeñas mariposas.

Aunque antes de que descubriera qué sensación era esa, James la soltó y el momento simplemente terminó.

Después, los dos volvieron al trabajo.

- Ah, James...- Lily dejó de restaurar sillas para llamar la atención del chico- . ¿Quieres venir conmigo esta tarde?

James parpadeó, algo anonadado. No había esperado la invitación, para nada, por eso tardó unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza.

- Claro- añadió en su afirmación. Lily también asintió y de esta forma, volvió cada uno a lo suyo. Aunque, los dos de repente, se sentían con muchísimo más ánimo para hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol ya había caído cuando James y Lily llegaron al número 21 de Privet Drive. Habían salido un poco más tarde de lo previsto, porque Lily, después de todo, había querido cambiarse de ropa. Según ella, para pasar desapercibida en la fiesta.

Los dos chicos fueron en el autobús Noctámbulo y se bajaron a unas pocas casas de la de la pelirroja, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que andar un trecho. Aunque, si James hubiera ido sin Lily, hubiera adivinado qué casa era sin problemas.

Y es que, en la casa de los Evans se había montado lo nunca visto: una fiesta tan descontrolada que haría palidecer de envidia a Paris Hilton. Toda la casa estaba encendida, la música podía escucharse a cinco manzanas de allí, por todas partes había adolescentes borrachos, chicas en sujetador flirteando con chicos que babeaban ante la visión de sus encantos, un grupo que bailaba apelotonado en el pequeño salón, e incluso había un grupo liándose porros en un rincón.

Lily casi no podía creer lo que tenía delante. No había esperado eso de su hermana, que solía ser siempre tan correcta que rayaba lo pedante. Ella había imaginado la típica fiesta de chicos de 15 años pero no que se les iría tanto de las manos. ¡Aquello era un auténtico desmadre!

- Qué guay, una fiesta muggle... Nunca había estado en una- comentó James, mirando a su alrededor con ojos de búho mientras Lily buscaba a Petunia por todos lados.

El chico de pelo oscuro estuvo observando a la pelirroja discutir con un chico que bebía calimocho en una vasija de cerámica que habían traído sus padres de Egipto pero cuando dos niñas de quince años, que llevaban la borrachera de su vida encima, le rodearon intentando ligar, perdió de vista a Lily.

La pelirroja, sin embargo, estaba empezando a hartarse. No paraba de encontrarse a niñatos poniéndose ciegos de alcohol y/o tabaco, que además hacían más ruido que una manada de elefantes por una cacharrería y, por si esto fuera poco, no tenían ni idea de quién era su hermana ni de dónde estaba.

Cada vez más cabreada, la chica tuvo que agacharse para comprobar que dos chicos que estaban tirados en mitad del suelo de la cocina seguían con vida. Y cuando vio a una compañera de clase de su hermana vomitar hasta las tripas dentro de un paragüero, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Pasando olímpicamente de ayudar a la chica, Lily volvió al salón y se encontró con James, que tenía un _mini _en la mano, al que daba pequeños tragos de cuando en cuando y miraba a su alrededor, con curiosidad y con algo de comprensión. Mago o no, sus fiestas eran prácticamente iguales a esas...

-¡¡Ah, aquí estás!!- exclamó Lily, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido y la música. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a las dos chicas que James tenía encima, haciendo que rápidamente salieran por piernas de allí- . Ayúdame- le ordenó a James- . Se acabó la fiesta

El chico pensó que era una pena, porque aquello parecía divertido, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la minicadena, cuyos altavoces reproducían tal nivel de decibelios que estuvo a punto de quedarse sordo. A una seña de Lily, bajó el volumen al mínimo.

Se escuchó un grito general de protesta y al girarse, todos se encontraron con Lily subida encima de la mesa del comedor y con la misma mirada penetrante y aterrorizadora que había usado antes.

- Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera. Ya- dijo, sin elevar ni un poquito la voz, aunque su tono era absolutamente firme- . Se acabó la fiesta, así que largo

James se jugaba la vida a que nadie la haría caso pero, por extraño que parezca, sí se lo hicieron. Todos los chicos comenzaron a replegarse, entre protestas y maldiciendo a la pelirroja, a recoger a sus amigos a las puertas de un coma etílico y a salir de la casa.

Satisfecha, Lily se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió a James.

-¿Puedes ocuparte tú de esto?- le preguntó- . Yo tengo que ir arriba a buscar a mi hermana...

- Claro- James asintió con la cabeza- . Yo me hago cargo

- Gracias. Mejor espera fuera, en el jardín. Y vigila que no se lleven nada muy necesario...- le pidió antes de salir como una centella hacia el piso de arriba. En la escalera se encontró con más gente, que rápidamente echó y nada más subir, se fue directa a la habitación de su hermana, que estaba cerrada, aunque sin pestillo.

Abrió la puerta y allí, aparte de una habitación propia de una enferma del orden, por fin, encontró a su hermana que, tal como sospechaba, estaba con su insufrible novio, Vernon.

Si Petunia se hubiera encontrado en medio de una orgía sin desenfreno, Lily habría sido capaz de aplaudirla. Pero no, todo lo contrario, Petunia estaba con Vernon sentados en la cama y se besaban, aunque de una forma absolutamente correcta. Las manos estaban en la colocación perfecta, los labios se rozaban con perfecta pulcritud... Ni una pulgada de piel estaba fuera de su lugar. Lily imaginó que dos cabezas cuadradas como aquellas no conocerían otra manera de besar, ni de amar, más que la que era perfectamente correcta.

- Ejem, Petunia- dijo, carraspeando.

Rápidamente, los dos jóvenes de quince años se apartaron el uno del otro.

-¡¡Lily¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó Petunia- . ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

Lily levantó los ojos hacia el cielo.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que esta también es mi casa?- preguntó, con ironía, haciendo que su hermana se enfureciera. La ironía y el sarcasmo solían funcionar con Petunia, sobretodo porque no solía ser capaz de usarlos.

- Perdona, pero estamos ocupados- intervino con un tono de superioridad Vernon.

La pelirroja le puso mala cara.

- Cierra esa boca, Dursley. O mejor, haz como todo el mundo y lárgate- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que pecaba de ser más ácida que un limón, pero que consiguió que Vernon cerrara la boca.

-¡¿Cómo que todo el mundo?!- repitió en un chillido de rata Petunia.

- Sí, todos

-¡¿Que se ha ido todo el mundo?!- la voz de Petunia se volvió muchísimo más aguda.

- Sí, Petunia, guapa, se han ido todos- Lily extendió los antebrazos, como para abarcar todo el suelo mientras hablaba con infinita paciencia- . ¿Necesitas un croquis o ya lo has comprendido?

-¡No me hables así!- chilló de nuevo Petunia, poniéndose en pie, para quedar a la misma altura que su hermana. Vernon también se puso en pie, pero no era mucho más alto que las dos chicas- . ¡¿Y por qué has tenido que echarlos a todos?!

-¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?- repitió Lily, cruzándose de brazos mientras el cabreo de antes volvía a instaurarse en su cuerpo- . ¡¡¿Tú has visto lo que se ha montado abajo¡Petunia¿a cuántas jodidas personas invitaste¡Había por lo menos cien!

Vernon arrugó la nariz al escuchar a Lily decir "jodidas". Una mujer educada no podía utilizar ese vocabulario, ni mucho menos.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa a cuantas personas he invitado¡Por lo menos tengo amigos que vengan a mis fiestas!- Petunia no hubiera admitido ni muerta que no conocía a más del diez por ciento de las personas que había ido a su casa esa noche.

-¿Ah si?- Lily esbozó una sonrisa escéptica- . ¡Imagino que tus "amigos" te quieren tanto que por eso han decidido redecorarnos la casa! Si quieres, bajamos y vemos el resultado...

- No me creo nada de lo que dices. Tú sólo los has echado de casa porque no soportas que yo me lo pase bien- repuso Petunia, con melodramatismo.

- No te confundas, Pet, esa eres tú- le dijo con frialdad Lily, sin saber que había puesto el dedo en la llaga- . Y si no me crees, baja y míralo tú misma.

Petunia puso gesto de orgullo ofendido y en plan altivo, salió del cuarto, seguida por Vernon.

Lily esperó, quieta en la puerta y cuando oyó el chillido de horror de su hermana, una auténtica enferma del orden, sonrió con superioridad y salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras. La verdad era que sin toda la gente, el desastre parecía mucho mayor.

Al verlo todo así, Lily sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies pues su madre siempre ponía verdadero esfuerzo en que la casa estuviera en perfecto estado. Incluso ella, que se pasaba la mayor parte del año en el colegio, sabía que su madre se sentía verdaderamente orgullosa de la decoración y colocación de los muebles y otros elementos de la casa.

Aunque la imagen de Petunia apoyada en la pared y con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos temblorosas, seguramente pensando en la bronca que le iba a caer de sus padres, sirvió para subirle un poco el ánimo.

- Bueno- dijo, plantándose delante de su hermana- . ¿No estás contenta? Ahora tienes algo que hacer para matar el tiempo. Y dado lo que te gusta eliminar todos los gérmenes que te encuentras o te inventas, seguro que te lo vas a pasar de maravilla

Petunia la miró con horror unos instantes.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola?

- Yo no pienso ayudarte- atajó Lily.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- repitió su hermana- . ¡También es tu casa!

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada para dejarla como el Amazonas así que te sacas tú solita las castañas del fuego!- le dijo Lily, acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Eres lo peor de hermana!- la acusó Petunia- . ¡Egoísta!

- Yo te ayudaré, Petunia- intervino Vernon, interpretando el papel de machito superior y compasivo.

Esto hizo que Petunia se creciera y mirara a su hermana con superioridad.

- Muy bien- dijo, mirándola por encima del hombro- . No creas que voy a suplicarle a una anormal como tú- le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

Lily se encogió de hombros, como fingiendo que no había oído el insulto de su hermana.

- No me extraña que Petunia tenga a alguien a su lado y tú no- fue lo único que le dijo Vernon, con pedantería y el mismo tono de superioridad que Petunia.

-¡Oh, sí¡Me muero de la envidia!- le respondió Lily, con sarcasmo antes de salir por la puerta, cerrando de un portazo.

Junto a la puerta estaba James, sentado sobre...¡su tele!

-¿Has terminado?- le preguntó el merodeador, con tranquilidad.

- James...¿Qué haces sentado sobre mi televisión?- preguntó la pelirroja, confusa.

El chico puso cara de no entender ni una palabra.

-¿Sobre tu qué?

- Mi televisión- repitió Lily y señaló el electrodoméstico- . Eso.

James miró hacia abajo.

-¡¡Ah, ésto¿Se llama televisión? Vi a dos cargándosela a la espalda y no me pareció que fuera suyo. También pillé a uno con una tostadora, pero creo que no se han llevado nada más- le explicó James. Lily asintió y se sentó junto a él sobre la televisión, pensando en cuantas cosas más se habrían llevado.

Por suerte, su hermana había tenido la cordura de cerrar con llave los dormitorios... Lo había comprobado y algo de tranquilidad le daba.

- Gracias...- le dijo a James, sin mirarle.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella¿La meto dentro?

Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes qué te digo?- preguntó, poniéndose en pie con gesto decidido. Le miró y le sonrió- . Que nos la llevamos

James sonrió y se levantó de encima del aparato mientras Lily abría de nuevo la puerta y metía la cabeza dentro para gritarle a su hermana:

-¡¡Petunia, me llevo la tele!!

Ni siquiera esperó la contestación y cerró.

- Muy bien. Vámonos- le dijo a James y se agachó para ayudarle a llevar la televisión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pásame ese cable, James. El rojo

Lily extendió una mano hacia el chico y cuando éste se le puso el cable en la palma, la pelirroja lo conecto a la parte de atrás de la tele. Inmediatamente después, escucharon el sonido del aparato encenderse. Lily sonrió mientras James se apresuraba a sentarse en el sofá del salón de la mansión Black.

La pelirroja se levantó, sacudiéndose las manos en las perneras del pantalón y saliendo de detrás de la tele. Había sido algo difícil conectarla, porque en la mansión Black no tenían antena ni electricidad, pero al final lo habían conseguido por medio de un hechizo (que hizo James, claro). Cuando fue a sentarse en el sofá, James estaba jugueteando con el mando, cambiando de canal, subiendo y bajando el volumen.

Lily se sentó a su lado y le dejó jugar con la tele.

El merodeador estaba absolutamente ilusionado. ¡Menudo invento la televisión! Se parecía mucho a las fotos mágicas, con la diferencia de que podía escucharse y además, no se repetían las mismas imágenes constantemente. ¡Cuando le enseñase ese invento a Sirius, le iba a encantar!

Una vez más, y sólo por el placer de hacerlo, James cambió de canal. En la pantalla de quince pulgadas de la tele apareció un partido de fútbol. El chico observó a un jugador controlar perfectamente con los pies la pelota, correr hacia un defensa, regatearle con una finta y tirar a portería. Escuchó la ovación del público y como buen deportista, se emocionó.

- ¡Ésto está genial!- exclamó, contento- . ¿Qué es, Lily?

La pelirroja no le respondió así que James quitó los ojos de la pantalla para mirarla a ella. Estaba sentada a su lado, con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies descalzos sobre el sofá y tenía un brazo apoyado en el respaldo, con el que sujetaba la cabeza. Parecía que estuviera mirando a la tele, pero en realidad tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡¡Eh, Lily!!- James chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, haciendo que saliera de su trance.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

- Mmm...- Lily se lo pensó antes de responder. La verdad es que estaba muy quemada desde el encuentro con su hermana. Le fastidiaba tener que reconocer que el desprecio de Petunia era una espina clavada en su corazón.

Miró a James, que esperaba con paciencia y volcando toda su atención en ella. Incluso había apagado la tele, para que nada le distrajese. Aquello conmovió a Lily, mucho, muchísimo. De repente, se sintió muy querida.

- Nada, no me pasa nada. Ya nada- le dijo, sonriendo suavemente- . ¿Qué querías?

James, aunque no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de la chica, ladeó un poco la cabeza y luego volvió a encender la televisión. El partido de fútbol apareció de nuevo en pantalla y el merodeador sonrió, con la ilusión de un niño pequeño en Navidad.

-¿Qué es esto¿Cómo se juega¿De qué van las reglas?- empezó a acribillar a la pelirroja a preguntas haciendo que la chica, más animada, alzara los ojos hacia el cielo.

¡¡Hombres¡Daba igual que no hubieran visto un partido en su vida, su instinto les atraía al fútbol como las moscas a la miel!

Se pasaron un buen rato más explorando los distintos canales y su contenido hasta que los dos tuvieron demasiado sueño para seguir. Aunque ninguno se dio cuenta, a la hora de acostarse, Lily estaba muchísimo más animada que antes.

Y además, a partir de aquella noche, James no tuvo más pesadillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Hola!!

¡¿Qué tal¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el colegio me tenía esclavizada!! Odio los exámenes!! Pero ahora se han acabado y puedo escribir tranquila y ponerme al día con todas las historias nuevas que hay!! (quemaría los libros si no quedara tanto curso por delante). Bueno, este capítulo ha sido algo más largo de lo normal, un poco en disculpa por la tardanza, pero también lo veo algo flojo... ¿A vosotros que os parece?

Tengo que agradecer mucho los reviews, que me han dado muchos ánimos y también a mis dos hermanitas por hacerme de Betas, gracias!!! Y nada, espero que el capítulo os guste y me dejéis más reviews!! xDDD Un beso muy fuerte!!

Ani

OoOoOoo

Bueno, y ahora las contestaciones de los reviews!!(muchas gracias a todos por ello, siempre me animan a seguir )

**Marta Evans:** Hola! Qué tal?? Me encanta que te guste el fic!! Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho, también!! A mí también me encanta la pareja de Lily y James(no se nota, no?? xD) y lo de juntarlos pronto... Mmmm... ya se verá, no tiene mucha gracia si lo cuento no:D Y me alegra que digas que te gustan las personalidades que les he dado, porque hay veces en las que no estoy muy segura si lo estaré haciendo bien. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic!! Un besito guapa!!!

**Heny Potter:** Hola!! Qué ilusión me hizo que dijeras que mi fic te había alegrado el día!! Aunque espero que ahora estés más contenta y no haga falta mi fic para animart. Un besito!!

**noitelily:** Hola!!muchas gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste!! un beso!!

**mmvvblack:** tú nunca me fallas, eres un cielo!! Me alegra que pienses que cada vez está mejor, a ver si este capi te gusta tanto :D. Un besazo también para ti!!

**fenix88:** ¡Hola! Siempre valoro mucho tus reviews, me haces unas críticas fantásticas!! Lo agradezco muchísimo eh? al igual que el mensaje privado que me mandaste. Sé que te dije que no tardaría nada en actualizar, pero me bloquée por el estrés y ya se sabe... Espero que lo largo que hice este capítulo sirva para compensarte y te siga gustando la historia!! Le ves futuro?? Pues me alegro un montón porque yo tuve algún momento en que no le veía nada de futuro ni de gracia... Bueno, espero que me sigas poniendo más reviews de los tuyos!! Un besin:D

**akazzukin:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por escribirme un review, a pesar de que estabas estudiando. Te entiendo (yo acabo de terminar mis exámenes) y te lo agradezco un montón! Espero que el examen te saliera bien!!! Un besito muy fuerte!!

**noiraa:** Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo también te parezca bueno. Muchas gracias por el review!! Un beso!!


	5. Yo nunca he

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertene a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :)

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo cinco: Yo nunca he...**

-¿Sabes, Lily? He estado pensando en teñirme el pelo...

La pelirroja levantó la vista de la enorme copa de helado que tenía delante y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Alice, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, en una de las mesas de la Heladería de Florean Forcueste, en el Callejón Diagón.

Lily había quedado con su mejor amiga para pasar la tarde juntas y después de haber caminado toda la tarde por el Londres muggle y por el Callejón, ambas se habían parado en la heladería para descansar y por supuesto, tomarse uno de los deliciosos helados de crema y caramelo del señor Forcueste, que por cierto, siempre les dedicaba unos piropos la mar de logrados.

-¿En serio¿Y de qué color?- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

Alice meneó la cabeza, mientras se miraba con concentración los rizos castaños.

- No sé... Quizá de naranja o de violeta... - la chica se examinó un mechón de pelo que había cogido entre dos dedos. Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante de las suyas- . Me apetece cambiar un poco...

Lily asintió, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa perspicaz.

- Sí, cambiar. Y si de paso le das un infarto a tu madre, mejor que mejor¿no?

Alice se echó a reír, porque sabía que era cierto. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la mejor amiga de Lily era darle quebraderos de cabeza a su madre.

- Y hablando de infartos... - dijo Alice, cogiendo una enorme cucharada del helado de su copa- . ¿Qué tal te va con Potter? Porque me has contado millones de cosas de la casa de Black, pero de Potter, cero pelotero...- frunció un poco el ceño y la miró con sospecha- . ¿No le habrás matado ya, no?

Lily estuvo tentada de darle una colleja pero se contuvo. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo.

- No, tonta...- le respondió. Torció la boca, insegura de cómo seguir- . No sé... Es raro pero...- torció un poquito más la boca, mientras cogía otra cucharada de helado- . Cada vez va cayéndome mejor... Casi nos llevamos bien y todo

La boca de Alice se abrió de forma inconsciente y los ojos claros de la castaña estaban tan abiertos que parecían pelotas de ping- pong. Tardó unos instantes en asimilar la información y después, reaccionó.

-¡¡¡¿Qué me estás contandooo?!!!!!!- exclamó, mirando a su amiga casi sin podérselo creer- . ¿Y cómo lo ha conseguido¿Te ha drogado la comida o algo¡Seguro que te puso un filtro amoroso en la sopa!

Lily sonrió.

- No creo. Nunca cocina él- no le contó lo de Booky porque sabía que la imaginación ultra-desarrollada de Alice se dispararía- . Aparte, no sé... Últimamente no me parece tan idiota... Es decir, a veces es un poco tontito, pero no es como antes, que no podía ni verle... Ahora no me lo paso mal cuando estoy con él...

Alice intentó sacar algo en claro de todas aquellas frases difusas de su mejor amiga, propias de alguien que no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente.

- Qué fuerte... – dejó caer, finalmente- . Si no fuera porque me lo cuentas tú, diría que esto es un vacile...

-¿Si, verdad? – la pelirroja asintió con vehemencia- . Es rarísimo... Yo tampoco me lo creería...

- Yo creo que Potter ha logrado un milagro- sentenció Alice. Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego suspiraron a la vez, como si todo aquel asunto las hubiera dejado muy cansadas.

Luego, Alice esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿Y por qué no me cuentas qué has estado haciendo estos días con Potter para que vuestra relación haya pasado a ser taan buena?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa que iba a medio camino entre la inocencia y el cotilleo.

Lily fingió pensárselo unos instantes y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que Alice hincara los codos en la mesa y se inclinase hacia delante, en una pose de atención y escucha absolutas. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera abrir la boca, un camarero vestido de traje se acercó, con su libreta en la mano.

- Disculpen, señoritas... Tenemos que cerrar- les informó, esbozando una sonrisa cordial- . ¿Desean su cuenta?

Alice puso un gesto de fastidio y Lily, después de comprobar en su reloj que era casi la hora de cenar, asintió con la cabeza al camarero, que arranco una hoja de su cuadernito y la puso encima de la mesa. Las dos chicas pagaron y rápidamente se terminaron los helados.

- Oye¿y si te vienes a mi casa y allí me lo cuentas?- le sugirió Alice, mientras salían. Lily dudó un poco: la verdad era que le apetecía un montón irse a casa de su amiga pero tampoco había dicho nada a James o a Booky, y quizá estuvieran esperándola...

- Está mi abuela...- canturreó Alice, haciendo que el dilema de Lily creciera. La abuela de Alice era un auténtico genio de la cocina; no importaba qué cocinase, todo sabía a gloria y además, siempre era un encanto con ella y a la pelirroja le apetecía de verdad verla. Pero por otro lado estaba James... Aunque en realidad, no había quedado nada con él y seguro que él también iba a salir así que...

La chica se lo pensó durante unos instantes más y al final, se volvió hacia Alice, con una sonrisa.

- Vaaleee... Venga, vamos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, poco antes de la hora de la comida, Lily se bajaba del autobús Noctámbulo en la plaza de Grimmauld Place. Llevaba una bolsa llena de galletas caseras en una mano y una sonrisa más grande que Rusia pintada en la boca. Al final, se había quedado, no solo a cenar en casa de Alice sino también a dormir. Y se lo había pasado realmente bien.

Más feliz que un regaliz, caminó hacia el callejón del número 11 y el número 13 y tras hacer que la fachada de la casa apareciera, caminó hacia la puerta con la varita en la mano. Iba a empezar a deshacer los conjuros cuando el sólido portón se abrió, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

- Vaya, hola, Lily- Remus se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Lily- . ¿Qué tal?

- Hola- Lily sonrió a su amigo- . Bien. ¿Y tú¿Has dormido aquí?

- No exactamente. Prácticamente no hemos dormido nada. Estuvimos toda la noche por ahí...- volvió a sonreírle- . James está dentro, en la ducha.

-¡Oh!- Lily asintió- . ¿No te quedas a comer?- le invitó pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Lily, pero estoy muerto de sueño...- se frotó la nuca con pereza- . Estoy deseando llegar a casa y meterme en la cama...

La pelirroja asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Remus pudiera salir.

- Bueno, pues ven otro día a verme- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba dos besos muy suaves en las mejillas.

- Claro. Lo haré. Me alegro de verte- le dijo Remus, saliendo hacia la calle al mismo tiempo que ella ocupaba su lugar en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ah, Lily!- la llamó por última vez, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta- . Dile a James que llame a Martine. Quiere hablar con él

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y una vez el licántropo desapareció, cerró la puerta, mientras asimilaba el mensaje para James. ¿Martine¿Martine Parkinson¿Estaba James con esa Slytherin mono-neuronal y plasta?

Incapaz de creérselo, Lily abrió la puerta de la cocina, buscando a Booky pues sabía que James estaba en la ducha. O al menos, eso pensaba ella, porque en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos verdes no se toparon con la figurita esquelética y desagraciada del elfo doméstico sino con la exposición de uno de los mejores torsos masculinos del mundo.

James estaba junto a los fogones, vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros que no se había molestado en abrochar, con el pelo empapado y brillando por las gotitas de agua y bebiendo zumo de naranja directamente del cartón. A Lily se le quedó la boca seca ante la visión de su pecho musculoso y bronceado, con las gotitas del pelo resbalándole desde la nuca hasta la cintura, sobre la superficie de su espalda... Parecía un dios masculino creado para que las mujeres le adorasen.

- Serás tonta... Tonta y superficial- se reprendió a sí misma, borrando todos aquellos pensamientos y tragando saliva con esfuerzo. Decidida a aparentar normalidad, entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo a James, acercándose mientras dejaba sobre la mesa las galletas de la abuela de Alice, y se quitaba la chaqueta blanca que llevaba.

- Hola, Lily- la saludó el chico, acercándose para mirar el contenido de la bolsa- .¡¡Galletas!!- exclamó, como si hubiera encontrado petróleo- . ¿Puedo comerlas?

- Para eso están...- sonrió Lily- ¿Quieres leche?- James asintió y la chica fue hacia uno de los aparadores, en busca de dos tazas o dos vasos de cristal para servirse la leche. Ella ya había desayunado, pero si se trataba de las galletas de la abuela de Alice, podía hacerlo dos veces.

Buscó pero no encontró ninguno vaso de cristal, ni ninguna taza, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con dos copas de plata con el escudo de los Black grabado en él. Sirvió la leche y le pasó una copa a James, que había puesto las galletas en un plato.

-¿Podemos comérnoslo en el salón?- preguntó, con voz de niño mientras Lily suspiraba. No conocía a nadie más adicto a la televisión que él...

- A ver¿qué quieres ver ahora?- le preguntó, como si fuera un niño pequeño y muy cansino. Aunque, en realidad, tenía algo de miedo, porque últimamente el merodeador se había enganchado a los culebrones de época que echaban por las mañanas y por ahí sí que no pasaba.

- Mmmm... Nada en especial- disimuló James. Él no sabía que Lily sabía que veía culebrones- . A ver qué ponen... Pero si no quieres, nos quedamos ¿eh?

Puso una cara tan parecida a la de un cordero de camino al matadero, que Lily se vio obligada a ceder, aunque sabía lo que le esperaba.

- Bueno... Valee...- dijo, moviendo la cabeza expresivamente, mientras se dirigía al salón.

Se sentaron en el mismo sofá, el que estaba frente a la tele, James, contentísimo, la encendió, mientras Lily se descalzaba para estar más cómoda.

Al chico se olvidó de que tenía que disimular y fue directo al canal donde ponían la serie a la que estaba enganchado y cuando los personajes aparecieron en pantalla, se echó hacia delante, prestando atención.

- Están en mitad de un drama familiar por la herencia del tío George- le explicó a Lily, sin levantar los ojos castaños de la pantalla- . Eloise, su viuda diez años más joven, quiere quedarse con todo pero Basil, el ahijado del tío George no va a permitir que Eloise se quede con todo el dinero, pues en la familia de Basil lo están pasando muy mal por problemas económicos...

James sentía tanta empatía por los personajes del dramón, que Lily tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no reírse, aunque al final no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – exclamó James, indignado- . ¡Que la situación de Basil es muy triste¿vale¡Tiene que cuidar de su padre, arruinado en la depresión del 27 y además parece que va a tener que ir a combatir al frente contra los nazis y por si fuera poco, se siente atraído por Eloise, su rival por la herencia!

Lily intentó contenerse, pero esa nueva intervención en favor de los personajes televisivos hizo que se riera tan fuerte que el estómago empezó a dolerle. Después de pasar un rato a carcajada limpia y con James mirándola furibundo, la pelirroja paró de reírse.

- Quien iba a decirme a mí que el más dandi y popular de todo Hogwarts iba a viciarse a los culebrones... Es demasiado...- volvió a reírse, mientras James enrojecía.

- Bueno, pues es una historia muy profunda...- dijo, con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, que era más bien poco.

- Y que acaba de terminarse...- señaló Lily, señalando la pantalla en la que, en efecto, estaban saliendo las letras de los créditos.

James la miró con mala uva y esto hizo que la pelirroja sonriera de nuevo.

- Venga, hombre... Juro que no se lo diré a nadie...- le dijo, con tono condescendiente. Luego se quedó callada durante unos instantes, pensando, hasta que añadió- . ¿Sabe Parkinson que ves estos culebrones?

Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había dicho eso, las palabras habían reproducido sus pensamientos de una forma involuntaria.

James la miró extrañado.

-¿Y por qué iba a saberlo Martine?- preguntó, confuso.

- No sé... Estáis juntos¿no?- dejó caer la chica, revelándose en su voz que aquello la mosqueaba.

-¿Juntos?- repitió James, esbozando una sonrisa- . ¡No¡Para nada!- Lily no sabía porqué pero aquello le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Ladeó la cabeza, pensando si darle a James el mensaje de Remus. Parecería oportunista, y era lo último que ella quería ser, pero otra parte de sí misma deseaba borrar a Martine Parkinson de toda conversación o pensamiento.

- Me dijo Remus que ella le había dicho que la llamaras- le dijo, finalmente. James asintió y se metió un trozo de galleta mojado en leche en la boca, pasando olímpicamente de lo que Lily le había dicho.

La chica le miró, confusa.

-¿No vas a hacerlo?

James se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que sea importante...- dijo, simplemente. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, masticando las galletas mientras cavilaba. Cuando la miró de nuevo, se había puesto más o menos serio- . En serio, Lily, lo máximo que hemos estado juntos ha durado una noche...- esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y seductora- . Que tampoco estuvo mal...

La pelirroja arrugó la frente y le lanzó un cojín, con fuerza. Con bastante fuerza.

- Cerdo...- le dijo, despectivamente, mientras James se reía.

-¿Qué te pasa, te da vergüenza?- le preguntó, mientras Lily le miraba con rencor y él se reía aún más.

- James, calladito estás más guapo¿lo sabías?- le dijo la chica, con acidez.

El merodeador volvió a reírse así que Lily le pateó el culo con el pie descalzo. No debió hacerlo con mucha fuerza, porque James siguió riéndose a mandíbula batiente hasta que Lily le arreó con bastante fuerza y bastante mala leche.

- Bueno, bueno... Ya paro...- le dijo, levantándose de la esquina del sofá a la que había quedado confinado gracias al pie de la pelirroja. Cogió la copa con leche y se la bebió de un trago y luego se inclinó para llevarse el plato con las galletas.

- Por cierto, Lily- le dijo a la chica, antes de salir por la puerta- . Cuando quieras pasar una noche como las que pasaba Martine, no tienes más que pedírmelo...- y guiñándole un ojo, se fue.

Nada más él salió, la boca de Lily se abrió como una ventana y su rostro fue volviéndose cada vez más rojo, hasta el punto que no podía distinguirse qué era piel y qué era pelo. ¡Ese James¡¡¿Pero cómo le proponía una cosa así con tanta ligereza¡¡¿Y por qué a ella le había gustado¡¡Incluso, durante una micro partícula de segundo, se lo había llegado a plantear¡¡¿Estaba loca o qué?!!

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con intensidad al tiempo que intentaba refrescarse la cara, que le ardía. ¡¡Estaba volviéndose imbécil perdida!!

Si Lily hubiera conocido el peculiar sentido del humor de los merodeadores (y de algunos hombre también) hubiera entendido que lo que James le había dicho se trataba de una broma puramente masculina hacia las amigas del sexo contrario.

Pero como Lily no conocía el sentido del humor de James y sus amigos, las palabras del chico, por mucho que le pesara, le hicieron estremecerse y desear, aunque solo fuera una vez, que fueran ciertas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuatro días más tarde, Lily se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros mañaneros cantando. Pensando que sería pronto, se dio media vuelta en la cama, dispuesta a disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que James entrara cantándole el Himno Nacional para despertarla, cosa que llevaba haciendo unos cuantos días seguidos.

Sin embargo, cuando se despertó, dos horas más tarde, no había ni rastro del merodeador. Extrañada, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Igual se había dormido... Era poco probable, pero una posibilidad... La chica tardó unos minutos más en caer en la cuenta de que James no estaba allí. La noche anterior le había dicho que no pasaría el día en casa, porque tenía que ir a visitar a sus abuelos, a los que, por cierto, hacía casi un mes que no veía.

Con el enigma resuelto, Lily volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama y remoloneó unos minutos más. Después, salió de la cama, totalmente despierta y decidiendo que remolonear no era tan divertido si no tenías a tu madre, o a cualquier otra persona, en su caso James, hostigándote para que te levantases.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación sujetándose el pelo en una coleta. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos verdes al salir, fueron todas las puertas del segundo piso, incluida la de su propia habitación, adornadas en sus pomos con la cinta roja que indicaba que estaban restauradas. Y las del segundo piso no eran las únicas habitaciones que ya estaban arregladas. Habían terminado con todas las del tercer piso, con el desván y en la primera planta apenas quedaban un par de salas. Era más que obvio que en menos de tres días tendrían la casa terminada.

Y ellos dos podrían marcharse, pensó Lily mientras llegaba a la primera planta, aunque el pensamiento no la animó en absoluto.

Conteniendo un suspiro, la chica abrió la puerta de una de las dos últimas habitaciones que les quedaba por reparar. Ésa y la larga entrada, con su vestíbulo lleno de cuadros de miembros de la familia Black, y habrían terminado. Y al volver a pensarlo, esta vez Lily no pudo contener el suspiro.

Aunque su suspiro quedó totalmente cortado por lo que se encontró delante. La habitación era un pequeño saloncito de té, absolutamente destartalado y con pinta de que un goblin hubiera estado viviendo allí. Los muebles estaban roñosos y llenos de arañazos, el papel de las paredes estaba despegado, lo que debía ser blanco era gris, había cuadernos y papeles por todo el suelo y además, los interruptores de la luz no funcionaban.

Remangándose, Lily entró en la habitación y estuvo trabajando sin descanso durante casi toda la mañana. Estaba tan enfrascada en el trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora de comer. Simplemente siguió pintando, arreglando muebles, limpiando, recogiendo, ordenando...

Al final, todo estaba tan brillante y ordenado que, al verlo, Lily tuvo que mirarse en un espejo para comprobar que no se había transformado en su hermana Petunia. Se frotó el cuello, para aliviarse el dolor y la tensión que sentía en la nuca y después se soltó el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre la espalda. Relajó los hombros y los dedos de la mano con la que había sujetado el rodillo para pintar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, relajándose segundo a segundo.

Y de repente, cuando todo estaba tan quieto como un muerto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando y sacando a la pelirroja de su relajación.

-¡Ah, aquí estás!- exclamó James, entrando en la habitación mientras se revolvía el pelo. Echó una mirada circular a la habitación y silbó con admiración- . No has perdido el tiempo mientras yo no estaba¿eh?- le dijo, sonriendo.

Al verle, Lily notó como una sensación de alegría la llenaba, como si antes se hubiera sentido triste y desinflada y de repente, le hubieran dado una muy buena noticia. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo idiota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, controlando el entusiasmo de su voz.

- Venía a buscarte- sentenció James, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Lily le miró extrañada.

-¿A buscarme¿Para qué?- le preguntó, apartándose el pelo de la cara, mientras se inclinaba para recoger las herramientas que había estado usando.

James tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo a una fiesta?- le preguntó, finalmente, provocando que a Lily se le cayeran todas las herramientas al suelo, provocando un estruendo enorme y que un martillo le golpeara en el pie.

La pelirroja pegó un salto y se agarró la punta del zapato con un gesto de dolor, mientras se daba la vuelta a la pata coja.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que una fiesta?- preguntó, sin entender nada.

- Mis abuelos dan una fiesta hoy por sus Bodas de Oro y me han dicho que puedo invitar a quién yo quiera- le explicó el chico, volviéndose para mirar la figurita de un león de bronce que Lily había tardado horas en limpiar - . He pensado que igual te apetecía...- dejó caer, finalmente.

La chica, por el contrario, no sabía qué decir. Desde su punto de vista, ella no pintaba nada en una fiesta de los abuelos del merodeador.

-¿Y por qué me invitas a mí?- preguntó, después de unos segundos. James, de espaldas a ella, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó, girándose- . No hay ninguna razón para no invitarte. Me dijeron que podía llevar a alguien y lo primero que pensé fue en ti- se encogió de hombros.

En silencio, el chico miró de reojo a Lily, que tenía el ceño fruncido y estudiaba su proposición. James no necesitaba que le respondiera, sabía de sobras que la chica iba a negarse, aunque fuera por pura pereza. Y al igual que la conocía lo suficiente como para predecir su respuesta, también sabía lo suficiente de su carácter para saber que engranajes tocar para convencerla. Así que, después de tragar saliva y sonriendo maliciosamente, añadió:

- Claro, que si tienes miedo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Esto es ridículo

Era la tercera vez que Lily farfullaba lo mismo en los cinco minutos que llevaban andando, así que James se vio obligado a dejar de ignorarla y responder.

-¿Y por qué es ridículo, Lily?- le preguntó de forma condescendiente, mientras alzaba los ojos castaños hacia el cielo.

Los dos estaban caminando por las calles del Valle de Godric, donde se habían aparecido, caminando en dirección a la mansión de los abuelos de James, que estaba en lo alto del pequeño pueblo. Al igual que la mansión de los Black, la casa de sus abuelos era un lugar inencontrable, por lo que habían tenido que aparecerse a unas calles de allí.

- Porque no soy tu novia ni nada tuyo para que me lleves a casa de tus abuelos y mucho menos, para que me lleves a la celebración de sus Bodas de Oro...- protestó Lily, respondiendo a la pregunta que antes le había hecho.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- como cada vez estaban más cerca de la casa, James cogió el brazo de Lily y lo sujetó con el suyo- . No hace falta que seas mi novia para acompañarme a una fiesta. Sirius ha venido conmigo a cientos de ellas y te aseguro que entre nosotros no hay más que una bonita amistad- añadió, sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Podrías haber invitado a Remus, que es mucho más amigo que yo y...- siguió protestando, testaruda, la pelirroja. Tiró de su brazo- . Y suéltame

Pero James sujetó su brazo, con la misma suavidad de antes.

- Venga, que tengo que aprovechar. Sirius y Remus nunca me dejan cogerles del brazo. Levantaríamos sospechas- hizo un pucherito cómico, provocando una débil sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja- . Además, tú eres más guapa que ellos dos- añadió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Lily agradeció la capa de maquillaje que llevaba puesta porque de lo contrario, habría llegado a la mansión de los Potter, encendida como una bombilla y del color de los pimientos. Y eso la puso de un humor de perros, peor del que ya tenía. ¿Qué se creía James, que con una sonrisita y un piropo la tenía en el bote? Pues no señor. Apretó los labios con fuerza y retiró, de todas formas, el brazo.

Con cada paso que daban más nerviosa se iba poniendo la pelirroja y más se preguntaba qué hacía ella allí. Ella tendría que estar tranquilamente tirada en el sofá, viendo alguna peli mala de viernes por la noche, no cogida del brazo de James en dirección a una fiesta por todo lo alto de la elite mágica. Y de no haber sido por su maldito orgullo, ella probablemente estaría tranquila en el sofá. ¡Pero claro, James había tenido que picarla y ella, como una idiota, había accedido a acompañarle¡Solo por su maldito orgullo¡De verdad que era una auténtica estúpida!

Tan enfrascada iba en autorregañarse, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de la mansión de los Potter hasta que James llamó a la puerta. Les abrió un mayordomo vestido de frac negro, con el poco pelo que le quedaba echado hacia atrás y con cara de funeral.

- Buenas noches, señor Potter- saludó el hombre, con una voz totalmente neutra e inexpresiva y con una leve inclinación del torso que no tenía nada de servicial.

- Buenas noches, Willson- James saludó al mayordomo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que por supuesto, no fue correspondida.

James estaba al tanto de la manía que le tenía el mayordomo de la mansión de sus abuelos y también sabía que se lo merecía. Desde pequeño, el pobre hombre había sido el blanco de la mayoría de sus bromas y travesuras infantiles, y no tan infantiles, provocando que Willson, un amante de la paz, la tranquilidad y el orden, desarrollase una mezcla de recelo y antagonismo hacia James. Una mezcla que, pese a los años, aún conservaba.

- No llegamos tarde¿verdad?- le preguntó James, todavía sonriente, mientras se quitaba la capa para entregársela al mayordomo, que se la daría a una criada para que la llevara al ropero, junto con las capas y los abrigos de los demás invitados.

- No, señor. Aún faltan diez minutos para el inicio del cocktail y los aperitivos. ¿Me permite su capa, señorita?- añadió, dirigiéndose a Lily

La pelirroja dio un pequeño sobresalto, pues hasta el momento había estado parada junto a la puerta y distraída, observando con auténtico asombro la gran entrada de la mansión.

- Esta es Lily Evans, Willson- la presentó James, mientras Lily se desabrochaba con rapidez los botones de la capa del colegio.

Mientras la pelirroja se quitaba la capa, James echó una ojeada a la mansión y tuvo que reconocer que toda la algarabía que se había montado allí dentro durante esas semanas había servido para algo. La casa brillaba en todo su esplendor y no había detalle que no hubiera sido pulido o tratado. Todo, desde el encaje de las cofias de las criadas hasta el ligero brillo rosado que lanzaba la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo, había sido primorosamente cuidado y eso podía apreciarse a simple vista.

Tomando nota mental de felicitar a su abuela, que después de todo había coordinado todo aquel gallinero, James volvió a mirar a Lily, que en aquellos momentos le tendía la capa a Willson con una sonrisa educada.

Y entonces, el joven chico tuvo que acordarse de respirar. No fue como si el tiempo se parara y un cuarteto de violines empezase a tocar, como ocurriría en las películas románticas; simplemente, a James se le olvidó respirar.

Lily llevaba un vestido azulón que resaltaba el color marfileño de su piel y el rojo de su cabello y que se abrazaba a sus curvas con una precisión casi perfecta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, lisa, de la que se desprendían unos finos mechones de pelo rojo que le enmarcaban el rostro. En el cuello, llevaba colgado un original colgante de color bronce, hecho con pequeñas monedas que descansaban en el escote del vestido. Además, la chica tenía un gesto de determinación en la boca rosada, las mejillas un poco coloradas y los ojos verdes brillantes. Estaba absolutamente preciosa.

La pelirroja, por su parte, también se estaba contemplando, pero sólo para saber si tenía el aspecto adecuado. Se había comprado aquel vestido hacía un año, para la boda de un primo y sólo se lo había puesto para esa ocasión, sin ni siquiera acordarse de él.

Al menos hasta aquella tarde, que se había puesto a buscarlo como una loca... Y después de montar la marimorena, revolver todo su cuarto y dar la murga como nadie, lo había hallado, confinado al fondo de su armario.

- Estás muy guapa- le dijo finalmente James, minutos después, al recordar cómo se usaban los pulmones y mientras se acercaba a ella, ofreciéndole un brazo galantemente.

- Gracias- Lily le sonrió y cogió su brazo.

Después de despedirse de Willson y de la criada que había acudido a recoger sus capas, echaron a andar en dirección al comedor, donde tendrían lugar el cocktail y los aperitivos. A medida que andaban por el largo pasillo, muchos invitados, o no invitados, se giraban para mirarles y hacían comentarios por lo bajini.

-¿Sabes? Muchos deben pensar que te has vestido así para seducirme...- comentó el merodeador, divertido y un poco para picarla, mientras entraban en el comedor. Rápidamente, un camarero se les acercó, con una bandeja llena de copas y refrescos. Mientras cogía una, Lily parpadeó y pensó durante unos segundos lo que James acababa de decirle.

- Yo creo que pensar que vas a caer a mis pies por un simple vestido, es considerarte un completo idiota- declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y de verdad pensaba así. Ella se había vestido de aquella manera esa noche para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, porque era lo correcto y por su orgullo.

Por su parte, ante aquella afirmación tan rotunda, James no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era una postura interesante, absolutamente original. Aunque el merodeador podía haberle dicho a Lily que, en su caso, no se trataba del vestido, sino de la persona que llevaba el vestido...

- Además- continuó Lily- . ¿Por qué iba a querer seducirte?

James puso cara de que la chica le hubiera hecho la pregunta más elemental y fácil del mundo.

- Hombre...- dijo, mirándose las uñas mientras su ego, que se había sentido muy marginado hasta aquel momento, volvía a aparecer en escena- . Porque soy guapo, encantador, inteligente, valiente, fantástico, maravilloso, estoy como un queso...

- Sí, sí... ¡Y para nada creído!- repuso Lily, con absoluto sarcasmo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al volverse, se encontraron con una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años, muy alta y vestida con un traje de fiesta de color dorado. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos, cubiertos por unas gafas de montura ovalada, castaños. Castaños como los ojos de James.

- Hola, mamá- el merodeador se separó de Lily para abrazar a su madre. Al separarse de su hijo, la mujer le tendió la mano a Lily.

- Soy Pat Potter, la madre de James- se presentó la mujer, esbozando una cordial sonrisa. Lily también sonrió, ampliamente, y estrechó la mano que Pat Potter tenía extendida.

- Lily Evans. Encantada. Gracias por invitarme a su fiesta- añadió, haciendo gala de la buena educación de la que sus padres estaban tan orgullosos.

- ¡Oh! No hay de qué- Pat dio un sorbo a su copa de champán, tan dorado como su vestido- . Esto ha sido cosa de mi suegra, yo no soporto esta clase de fiestas- le confesó, con una sonrisa cómplice- . Prefiero estar cómodamente en mi casa, con un buen libro o...

- Tirada en el sofá- completó Lily, de forma instantánea. Aunque al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso colorada como un pimiento.

Por mucho que le disgustaran las fiestas, no creía que la madre de James fuera a tomarse a bien un desprecio tan grande, sobretodo porque, por el tono con el que lo había dicho, parecía que la pelirroja se moría de ganas de salir de allí.

Sin embargo, la madre de James pareció de acuerdo con su respuesta, pues volvió a sonreír y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Sí... No es mala idea lo del sofá... Yo prefiero la cama, pero el sofá no está mal- soltó una carcajada, limpia y juvenil.

- Pues menudo par de vagas...- comentó James con algo de desdén, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino de su copa y sonreía con cierta pereza.

Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Y lo dice un tío al que la palabra "trabajo" le da alergia...- dijo Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque sin poder ocultar la acidez que conllevaban sus palabras.

James, aunque tenía que reconocer que algo de razón tenía la pelirroja, le enseñó una sonrisa llena de dientes.

- Por lo menos este tío no tiene miedo a ese aparatito que se pone en la mesilla de noche y que sirve para despertarse por las mañanas- dijo con retintín- . ¿Cómo se llamaba?- fingió ponerse pensativo durante unos segundos- . ¡Ah, claro¡El despertador¿Te suena, Lily? Puedes mirarlo en el diccionario, si quieres y no te asusta, claro...

La pelirroja le fulminó de nuevo con la mirada, aunque James estaba totalmente en lo cierto. No había cosa en el mundo que Lily odiase más que los despertadores.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscas tú la palabra "chimpancé"? Seguro que encuentras tu foto al lado de la definición...- le respondió, con mal humor.

James se concedió una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

- Qué equivocada estás... Mi foto está junto a la definición de Adonis, encanto...- dijo el chico, sonriendo con petulancia y vanidad.

- Sí, y junto a la de idiota sin cerebro también- terció Lily, cogiendo una nueva copa de una bandeja.

Y en aquel momento, la madre de James soltó una carcajada, provocando que Lily volviera a ponerse como un tomate. Se le había olvidado delante de quien se había puesto a insultar al merodeador.

-¡Bueno¡Esto sí que es nuevo!- Pat volvió a reír, encantada y luego escudriñó a Lily con la mirada por debajo de sus gafas ovaladas- . No te había visto antes¿verdad?- le preguntó, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, se respondió a sí misma- . No, imposible, me acordaría de ti. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- le preguntó de nuevo, aunque sin reproche alguno.

- Buenoo... La razón es muy simple. Digamos que su hijo me parecía un cabrón arrogante y me caía peor que una patada en el hígado. Aunque ahora lo hemos solucionado. Sin problemas con Jimmy, como puede ver...

Lily podía haber contestado eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Pat parecía liberal, pero tampoco era plan de pasarse...

- Bueno...- comenzó a decir, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de circunstancias- . Antes James y yo no éramos muy amigos y...

-¡¡Se pasaba la vida insultándome, mami!!- la acusó James, poniendo cara de niño pequeño abandonado y devolviéndole así la pelota a la pelirroja- . ¡Lily era muy mala conmigo¡Me llamaba de todo!

-¿En serio?- preguntó Pat, con interés. Lily asintió, sin culpabilidad alguna eso sí, y se preparó para lo peor...

Sin embargo, la madre de James volvió a reírse.

-¡Vaya¡No me digas¡¿Y eso por qué?! Bueno, no hace falta que respondas, conozco a mi hijo. Ven, te presentaré a mi suegra. Le gustarás- con una sonrisa, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y parloteando, condujo a la perpleja pelirroja hacia el interior del comedor.

James las observó marchar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final, se limitó a sonreír. Tan solo esperaba que su madre y su abuela no engatusaran mucho a Lily. Sería un verdadero problema que las tres mujeres de su vida se aliasen contra él¿verdad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al cabo de más de cuatro horas, Lily se encontraba sentada en una de las muchas y largas mesas del jardín, donde había tenido lugar la suculenta cena de celebración de las Bodas de Oro de los abuelos de James.

La pelirroja estaba terminándose el delicioso trozo de pastel de merengue del postre, mientras observaba como algunos invitados, entre ellos los padres y los abuelos de James, danzaban en la pista de baile improvisada, colocada junto al pequeño estanque. El cuarteto de cuerda estaba tocando una pieza tranquila y melodiosa y todo el jardín estaba iluminado por la luz de las velas, que estaban por todas partes.

Cada vez eran más los invitados que se animaban a salir a bailar y, Lily iba, mentalmente, juntando a los que no eran tan valientes y calculando el tiempo que tardarían.

La joven pasó la mirada de un joven de 30 años que sacaba a bailar a una anciana, seguramente su madre, a los abuelos de James, a Henry y a Bárbara, los cuáles le habían presentado durante la cena y que en esos instantes bailaban en el centro de la pista. Al notar que les observaba, Henry hizo un delicado gesto con la cabeza, haciendo gala de sus modales de perfecto caballero inglés y arrancándole a Lily una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que toda la familia del merodeador le había encantado; desde la energía de Bárbara, que le hacía parecer 10 años más joven, hasta el aire despistado del padre de James. Todos ellos habían conseguido que no se sintiera incómoda, ni ridícula, ni siquiera fuera de lugar en ningún momento.

La pelirroja había pasado una cena fantástica, tras la cual, por cierto, James había desaparecido.

Y hablando del rey de Roma... Lily le observó acercarse por el camino pedregoso con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriendo cortésmente a la gente con la que se cruzaba. Estaba arrebatador con el traje de chaqueta negro y con el nudo de la corbata un poco deshecho.

Con ese aire de pendenciero que le caracterizaba, el merodeador llegó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, metiéndose la última cucharada de tarta en la boca.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó James, colocándose a su lado, aunque no se sentó. Lily tragó y luego, sonrió.

- Muy bien. ¿Has probado esta tarta? Está buenísima...- se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

- Me lo imagino- le contestó James, aunque lo sabía perfectamente, porque llevaba comiéndolas desde que era un niño- . ¿Has terminado?- preguntó, después de un par de segundos.

Lily asintió y con una sonrisa, James le tendió la mano, mientras se inclinaba levemente, como si estuviera en una especie de ballet clásico.

-¿Vienes a bailar?- le preguntó, con la sonrisa de seducción pintada en la cara.

Lily no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, cómo si buscara algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el merodeador, confuso.

- Estoy buscando los pétalos de rosas rojas. Ya deberían estar cayendo del cielo... - dijo, con algo de ironía y una sonrisita pilla.

James cambió la sonrisa seductora, por una de resignación y tiró de su mano, levantándola de la silla.

- Venga...- dijo, empujándola hacia la pista al tiempo que un vals empezaba a sonar.

Empezaron a bailar suavemente. Al contrario de lo que Lily había pensado, James no se movía tan mal, al menos no parecía como un troll y llevaba el compás y el ritmo, que no estaba tan mal, dadas las circunstancias.

- No bailas tan mal como esperaba¿eh?- le comentó mientras giraban.

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder, como si estuviera embelesado.

- Lily, los hombres también podemos bailar¿sabes?- le contestó, un poco picado.

La pelirroja puso cara de estupefacción.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, con falsa sorpresa- . Y yo que pensaba que sólo sabíais escupir, rascaros y hablar de Quidditch... Qué curioso...

- Qué graciosa, me parto contigo...- le dijo, con sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo, el comentario le había hecho gracia- . ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?

- No ha estado mal...- le respondió la pelirroja, como quitándole importancia. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que se le puso en los labios delataba que, en realidad, se lo había pasado de maravilla.

- Te ha encantado- sentenció James, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia que parecía decir "¡¡¿A qué yo tenía razón?!!" - . Aunque ahora está un poco muerto todo esto¿no?- dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio.

La pelirroja echó una mirada circular, a su alrededor. Bueno, la cosa no estaba muy animada, más bien quietecita, pero era normal si se tenía en cuenta que más del sesenta por ciento de los invitados pertenecían al sector de la tercera edad...

-¿Y qué esperabas? Son amigos de tus abuelos, no están para fiestas salvajes...- le respondió, divertida.

-¡Ah! Ellos no...- James se quedó parado, interrumpiendo el baile, y al sonreír, un brillo travieso y malicioso apareció en sus ojos castaños. Se inclinó hacia delante y cuando sus labios rozaron la oreja de Lily, añadió- . Pero tú y yo sí¿no?

Lily se apartó del chico con fuerza, como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera empujado, y se llevó una mano al cuello, donde todos los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado.

- Un momento... Quieres decir que... ¿Quieres escaparte de tu casa?- masculló, al atar cabos. James asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí... ¿Por qué no?- dijo, hablando en voz muy baja mientras Lily iba sonriendo poco a poco. La idea le resultaba increíblemente atractiva.

-¿No les molestará a tus abuelos?- preguntó, también en voz baja, borrando la suave sonrisa de golpe y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- No creo. Lo entenderán- le aseguró James, en otro susurro. Luego volvió a sonreír- . ¿Qué¿Nos vamos?

Lily se lo pensó unos segundos más y luego, asintió con la cabeza. Le sabía mal marcharse pero, como había dicho James, a ellos dos nos les quedaba nada por hacer allí.

- Vale. Vamos- dijo, finalmente, provocando que el merodeador frunciera el ceño, extrañado. Había pensado que tardaría mucho más en convencerla, había imaginado que le montaría un cirio pascual e incluso que tendría que recurrir al chantaje para hacer que "Lily, la correcta" se desmelenase. Pero, después de todo, no había tenido que hacer nada de eso y había resultado fácil de convencer.

Sin embargo, cuando James cogió su brazo y tiró de ella, no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Primero quiero despedirme de tus abuelos...- dijo, con serenidad y sin moverse. James podría haber jurado en arameo, pues tener que despedirse de sus abuelos, y de sus padres, y del resto de invitados que les encontrasen, les quitaría un tiempo precioso pero finalmente, una amplia sonrisa apareció por sí sola en su boca. No creía que Lily, terca como era, fuera a dejarse convencer si tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza.

- Está bien- accedió, sonriente, mientras tiraba de ella- . Yo cubriré la retaguardia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aún faltaban un par de horas para la salida del sol y la mansión Black estaba absolutamente en calma y silencio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, los personajes de los retratos dormidos, no se escuchaba ni un sonido y no había nada que pudiera romper esa paz.

Al menos no lo hubo, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió con un golpe seco y un segundo después se escuchó un ruido fuerte, como el de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

Y en efecto, allí estaban James y Lily, tirados en mitad de la entrada, iluminados por la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle, que se colaba por el hueco de la puerta abierta. James tenía medio cuerpo fuera, en la calle, mientras que a la pelirroja, que estaba tumbada con la barriga sobre la espalda del chico, solo le asomaban las piernas por la abertura de la puerta. Los dos no paraban de reírse de forma descontrolada y en las manos, cada uno llevaba una botella, que James había robado de la fiesta en casa de sus abuelos. Los dos iban borrachos como cubas.

- Túu... Que para mí que nos hemos equivocado de casa¿eh, James? A mí este sitio no me suena. El otro era más oscuro...- siseó Lily, arrastrando las eses y con guasa, mientras miraba a su alrededor, parpadeando con los ojos verdes desenfocados.

James empezó a partirse de risa.

- Shhhh... Calla, Lil, que se van a despertar los cuadros...- dijo, mientras trataba de incorporarse, cosa difícil al tener a la chica sobre su espalda- . Jo, venga Lily... Apartaa... Que me quiero levantar...

Pero Lily apoyó perezosamente la cabeza en la espalda del merodeador y cerró los ojos, gruñendo cuando James intentó apartarla. Al final, el pobre chico consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas, aunque a fuerza de cargarse a Lily a la espalda, y terminó de meterse en la casa, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Al cerrarla, todo se quedó oscuro y Lily levantó la cabeza.

- Esto sí que se parece más a la casa de Black- dijo, con el tono más contundente que pudo, antes de volver a tirarse sobre James.

Aunque esta vez, el chico de pelo oscuro fue más rápido y se apartó, haciendo que la pelirroja se diera un buen golpe de bruces con el suelo de una forma un tanto cómica.

-¡¡Auh¡Bruto!- protestó la pelirroja, dándole una palmada al suelo a modo de castigo, mientras James se retorcía de risa. La pelirroja se le quedó mirando, descubriendo en ese momento que el chico no llevaba la camisa puesta.

-¡¡James!!- exclamó, preocupada y agobiada, agarrándole por las solapas de la chaqueta, que sí que llevaba encima- . ¡¡Te han robado¡¡Te han robado la camisa!!

El moreno volvió a reírse.

- Que nooo- canturreó- . La perdimos jugando al streep- poker con aquellos camioneros¿no te acuerdas?

Lily frunció el ceño, descentrada.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de subirnos encima de la barra a bailar?

- Después- contestó James, muy seguro, aunque él también tenía la memoria algo difusa.

- Ah...- Lily asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo, tumbándose bocarriba al lado del merodeador, que a su vez estaba bocabajo.

- No ha estado mal...- empezó a comentar, con la voz pastosa, mientras cerraba los ojos verdes- . "Like a virgiiiinn"- canturreó- . ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me sabía esa canción!- añadió, risueña.

- Shhhh...- le dijo James, que también tenía los ojos cerrados- . Vamos a jugar a dormir- le dijo, sonriente y sin abrir los ojos- . Pierdes si no te duermes...

La pelirroja asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que su borracha cabecita descansase, aunque, a diferencia de James, no llegó a dormirse. Siguió canturreando en voz baja, mientras recordaba la cantidad de alcohol que se habían pimplado ente el merodeador y ella. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto durmieron, puede que unos minutos o una hora, pero finalmente, Lily decidió que quería continuar despierta.

Se incorporó, abrazando su botella de Martini, y a tientas sacó la varita de dentro de la chaqueta de James, donde el chico la había guardado al bajar del autobús Noctámbulo, que les había llevado hasta la mansión Black.

- _Lumos_- dijo, con la voz muy pastosa, y la punta de la varita se iluminó. Lily acercó la luz a la cara de James y le sacudió con fuerza.

- James, ya no me gusta este juego- declaró, sacudiéndole hasta que el pobre abrió los ojos y la miró, totalmente desubicado.

-¿Qué pasa¡Sigamos jugando a esto, que me gustaba!- protestó, arrastrando tanto las sílabas que toda la frase parecía una palabra muy larga.

Lily se puso en pie, con alegría, aunque tambaleándose e incapaz de poner los pies en su sitio y tiró del brazo del merodeador.

-¡¡Vamos James, que la noche es joven!!- exclamó y volvió a tirar de él hasta que farfulló una protesta y volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre él y en vez de sacudirle de nuevo, le quitó la botella, de Vodka esta vez, que el chico tenía pegada contra su pecho.

-¡¡Si no te levantas, pienso beberme todo esto yo sola!!- le amenazó, intentando no reírse mientras lo decía. Ella sola no podría ni con la mitad de la botella, más que nada porque antes de que se la terminase entraría en coma etílico, pero no creía que James fuera a recordar eso.

Y además, su sangre de merodeador, que aún seguía pidiendo y berreando por más fiesta todavía, hizo que el chico se despertara rápidamente.

-¡¡No¡¡Devuélvemela!!- exigió, poniéndose en pie tan rápidamente que la habitación le dio más vueltas que una peonza.

Lily sonrió, condescendiente, y le tendió la botella pero cuando James estiró la mano para cogerla, solo consiguió palmear en el aire. Más que nada, eso se debió a que la pelirroja puso la botella fuera de su alcance antes de que la tocara, pero hubiera sido igual si la chica no hubiera movido ni un pelo, porque el merodeador bizqueaba y veía doble...

-¡¡Eh!!- se quejó el chico, cuando Lily volvió a hacerle la misma jugarreta una vez más- . ¡¡Dámela!!

- Quítamela, si tanto la quieres- le provocó Lily, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. James intentó atraparla con un brazo, pero ella volvió a escaparse; y él volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con los dos brazos. Y cuando, por segunda vez se vio abrazando al aire, decidió tomar medidas y se lanzó a por ella.

Con un gritito, no sabía si de miedo o de gozo, Lily dio un salto y salió corriendo por el largo vestíbulo de la entrada, en dirección a las escaleras, que subió de dos en dos, con James detrás, pisándole los talones. A toda velocidad, la pelirroja se movió por toda la segunda planta y al ver que el chico le ganaba terreno, decidió esconderse en la primera habitación que pilló. Parándose en seco, giró el pomo con forma de serpiente de una de las puertas y entró dando traspiés en la habitación.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, James entró en el sombrío cuarto como una centella.

-¡¡Te he pillado!!- le dijo, con un tono falso, como si en vez de hablar con ella estuviera hablando para el malo malvado de una peli de dibujos animados.

Lily miró a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse, pero allí solo había un par de camas gemelas, perfectamente hechas por ellos eso sí, y un armario oscuro, que por cierto, quedaba más cerca de James que de dónde estaba ella, con lo cual, descartada la posibilidad de encerrarse dentro.

- Devuélveme la botella- dijo James, extendiendo la mano para que se la diera.

Lily miró una vez más a su alrededor y luego, dijo, en tono de protesta:

-¡¡Te la devuelvo, pero no te duermas!!- dijo, aferrándose al cuello de la botella.

La mente medio ebria de James analizó la situación y luego, con algo parecido a un suspiro, asintió.

- Muy bien, la compartiremos- dijo, acallando al merodeador fiestero y avaricioso que había en su interior. Extendió la mano un poco más y Lily le pasó la botella y de paso, la varita.

Feliz con ambas cosas, James se sentó en el suelo, y después de accionar la luz, conjuró un par de vasos.

-¡Vamos a brindar!- exclamó ilusionada la pelirroja, con las mejillas sonrosadas, quitándole uno de los vasos de las manos y extendiéndolo hacia él para que le sirviera alcohol.

No era la idea que James tenía en mente pero pensó "¿por qué no?" y sirvió los dos vasos casi hasta arriba.

- A la de una... A la de dos...- contó, cogiendo el vaso- . ¡Y a la de tres!

Y los dos se bebieron los vasos de golpe y de un solo trago, con tanto ímpetu, que terminaron los dos en el suelo, riéndose como idiotas.

- Bueno... Nos queda una botella entera de Vodka...- comentó Lily, cuando dejaron de reírse, mientras miraba la etiqueta de la botella, que se había puesto delante de los ojos- . ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

James, colocando los codos sobre el parqué, se acomodó en el suelo y estuvo pensativo durante unos instantes.

- Ya sé- dijo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Le cogió a Lily la botella de las manos y se revolvió el pelo- . Venga, siéntate- le instó.

Lily se sentó frente a él, pese a lo difícil que le resultaba con el largo vestido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Vamos a jugar al "yo nunca he"- dijo James, colocando uno de los vasos entre ellos dos- . ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

Lily negó con la cabeza y James se dispuso a explicarle las reglas, mientras hacía girar la botella en sus manos para desenroscarle el tapón.

- Es muy sencillo; se parece un poco a "Beso, verdad o atrevimiento". Se trata de decir cosas que, supuestamente, nunca hayas hecho. Si es verdad que no las has hecho, no tienes porque beber- terminó de sacar el tapón y sirvió un chupito dentro del vaso- . Pero si sí lo has hecho, es obligatorio que bebas. ¡Ah! Y no se puede mentir...- añadió, dejando la botella a su lado- . Por ejemplo: yo nunca he hablado- dijo y llevándose el vaso a los labios, bebió.

Lily pensó que aquello era una estupidez de juego, pero aún así, le apetecía jugar. Además, también había sido estúpido emborracharse como un perro, jugar al streep- poker con unos camioneros (por lo que había perdido sus medias favoritas, por cierto) o subirse encima de una barra a bailar y ella lo había hecho igual.

Y también se sentía demasiado desenfrenada como para preocuparse por esa clase de cosas.

Así que se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió.

- Eso es- la felicitó James- . Al principio se empieza por cosas facilitas, para que nos vayamos achispando...- le sonrió con picardía- . Y luego salen bastantes cosas interesantes y divertidas...

- Ah...- Lily no dijo nada más y le tendió el vaso, que esa vez, James llenó hasta arriba.

- Vale, empiezo yo- dijo el chico y cogió el vaso- . Yo nunca he... besado a alguien- y bebió un trago largo.

Lily rápidamente le quitó el vaso de las manos y también bebió, casi hasta acabarlo. Luego se lo devolvió.

- Vamos a tener que ir con más tranquilidad si queremos que nos dure hasta los secretos más íntimos...- comentó, mirando el vaso casi vacío y sonriendo.

Lily sonrió también y cogió la botella, sirviendo más Vodka.

- A ver...- dijo, pensando qué podría decir- . Yo nunca he tenido un sueño erótico con Snape...

La chica soltó una carcajada pero James se puso pálido de miedo. Él sí había tenido un sueño erótico con Snape y aunque no era un recuerdo agradable, y en principio no había sido con Snape sino con Lily, no se podían decir mentiras.

Así que, suspirando, cogió el vaso y le dio un sorbo a la bebida ante la atónita sonrisa.

-¡¡¿Has tenido un sueño erótico con Snape?!!- exclamó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos como platos y echándose hacia atrás para poder reírse a gusto.

-¡Oye, no fue a propósito¿vale?!- saltó el chico, avergonzado- . ¡Él se coló en mi sueño, nadie le había invitado!

Lily se agarró la tripa de lo que le dolía de reírse.

-¡¡ James y Snape se van a casaaarr!!- cantó, muerta de risa. Luego se puso de rodillas y comenzó a pinchar al chico en las costillas- . ¡¡James está por Snape, James está por Snape!!

James la miró, ceñudo. Aquello era una completa ofensa para todo merodeador que se preciase, pero más para él, que prácticamente había fundado el club "Odiemos a Severus Snape".

- Venga, me toca a mí- dijo, cuando consideró que la pelirroja se estaba pasando ya con la bromita de Snape.

Cogió la botella y volvió a servir Vodka.

- Yo nunca he... Tenido pensamientos impuros con Filch

Esta vez, fue Lily la que se puso pálida como un muerto y después de unos segundos de indecisión entre si hacer trampas o no, terminó bebiendo. Y ahí sí que James se carcajeó a gusto.

En realidad, pensó Lily, roja como un pimiento mientras James se reía, sólo se lo había imaginado haciendo una especie de danza del vientre con un tanga de leopardo diminuto, así que en realidad, igual no era un pensamiento impuro... ¡Y además, la culpa había sido de Alice, que había dicho que seguro que de joven tuvo un culo de lujo y que esas malas pulgas era por el exceso de sexo!

Sin embargo, James de esto no tenía ni idea y en venganza a lo de Snape, estuvo un rato llamándola "Señora Filch" y preguntándole si el conserje del colegio era un verdadero tigre en la cama y cosas así hasta que, cuando la pelirroja, harta ya de él, le lanzó una mirada furibunda, que hizo que el chico de alborotado pelo oscuro cerrara la boca.

- Me toca a mí- Lily cogió el vaso- . Yo nunca he copiado los deberes.

Aquello sí que era una tontería pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y los dos bebieron.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora diciendo cosas que "nunca habían hecho", cada vez más tontas y provocándoles cada vez más ataques de risa. Unas veces bebía sólo James, otras sólo Lily y otras, la gran mayoría a medida que fue avanzando el juego, los dos a la vez.

Al final, cuando quedaba Vodka en la botella como para un chupito, los dos se dejaron caer en el suelo, rendidos, incapaces de seguir en pie.

Aunque, al igual que les había pasado antes, no durmieron mucho, apenas media hora porque a las seis en punto, el reloj de péndulo del vestíbulo tronó con fuerza, marcando las seis de la mañana y despertándolos a los dos.

Pegando un respingo, levantaron las cabezas de golpe del parqué y se miraron, desorientados de nuevo. No habían dormido lo suficiente para tener resaca así que ninguno vio las estrellas cuando el reloj dio las últimas campanadas.

- Creo que mejor nos metemos en la cama...- comentó Lily, frotándose un ojo y poniéndose en pie, un poco mareada y notando que la habitación le daba vueltas.

- Espera, espera- la llamó James, que había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo y tenía la botella de Vodka en la mano- . Queda para un juego más¿la terminamos?

Lily pensó que si metía una gota más de alcohol en su cuerpo, se moriría pero se sentó de todas formas, mientras James llenaba el vaso, por última vez, pensó la pelirroja. Y le dio pena que la noche hubiera terminado.

- A ver... ¿Hay algo que nunca hayas hecho Lily?- preguntó James, con sorna mientras Lily soltaba una risilla. A esas alturas, no debía haber nada de su vida que no le hubiera contado al chico.

- Pues... Yo nunca he...- se lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego, después de exprimirse las neuronas un poco, suspiró- . No se me ocurre nada, hazlo tú...

James sonrió y le dio vueltas a la botella entre las manos mientras pensaba, mirando hacia el techo. Tardó unos minutos más en decidirse.

Finalmente, la miró a los ojos con intensidad, repentinamente tranquilo y apaciguado y con suavidad, dijo:

- Yo nunca he querido a una chica como te quiero a ti

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Hola¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias a todos por leer este capítulo!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusa para ello, lo siento. Simplemente, era incapaz de ponerme y me frustraba tanto que tenía que reescribir mil veces todo. Mil perdones para todos!! En cuanto al capítulo, me he centrado un poco más en el punto de vista de Lily, que la tenía un poco olvidada :p Y supongo que habiendo leído el final, todos estaréis preparando los cuchillos para matarme pero, lo siento, no me quedaba más remedio que dejarlo donde lo he dejado. Eso sí, ya tengo escrita la primera parte del siguiente capítulo y ahora que se acercan las navidades, voy a tener muchísimo tiempo para escribir! yuhhuuuu!! (aunque no prometo nada, que luego siempre me atranco y no me sale nada y tardo muchísimo : ( )

De todas formas, tanto si queréis matarme, como si os ha gustado el capítulo, como si lo odiáis... dejadme un review por fi, que siempre me animan muchisimo!! Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leeros este fanfic y muchas gracias también por los reviews(abajo contesto los del anterior capítulo)

Ah! Y quiero, además, dedicarle este capítulo a fenix88 ( te dije que iba a actualizar hace tres días pero mi conexión a internet falló, lo siento mucho. Aunque sí que cumplo lo de dedicarte el capítulo eh: D ), por su paciencia y sus ánimos, a mis hermanillas y a A-chan, que su cumple es el día 20 de este mes(felicidades preciosa, y que cumplas muchos más!!). Un beso para todos!! Muaks!!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Y ahora, las contestaciones de los reviews!! Muchas gracias a todos por ellos, siempre me animan un montón!!

**Ray Lae Alfori**¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que pudieras engancharte desde el primer capítulo ;; Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado también!! Por cierto, entre en tu profile y después de leermelo enterito, me pareció que tienes muchísima personalidad y una madurez que ya les gustaría a muchos adultos. Me quedé admirada y después de eso, me alegré aún más de que te gustase mi fic. Un beso!!

**fenix88:** ¡¡Hola guapa!! Una vez más, uno de esos reviews que tanto valoro!! Muchas gracias por él, me encantó, sobretodo porque estaba cargado de ánimos, apoyo y comprensión. Eres un sol! Sí, a mí también me pareció muy buena idea meter a Remus para controlar a estos dos brutos y además, luego, sin querer su relación evolucionó así que yo, contenta como unas castañuelas :) Pues nada, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado a ti como te dije, y que sigas dejándome unos reviews tan fantásticos!Un besazo! Muaks!

**maraclarita**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que digas que mi fanfic es genial! Sí, la verdad que tienes razón, no es normal que Lily todavía no haya matado a James. Pero es que, en el fondo, el chico se hace querer... : D Y lo del sueño de Snape y James, no fue muy agradable para James(y no creo que lo fuera tampoco para Snape, sinceramente), sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el poco cariño que se tienen entre ellos... Ah! Y sí, soy de España. Así que tú eres de Chile? Siempre he querido visitarlo, y por lo que vi en fotos y revistas, es precioso(y me gustan los colores de la bandera ;p) Bueno, pues espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un besito!

**Sahrita Potter: **¡¡Hola!! Jo, no sabes lo que me alegró que, después de llevar mucho sin poner reviews, justo me lo pusieras a mí!! Me hizo muchísima ilusión, gracias!! A mí también me encanta cuando James y Lily se pelean entre ellos, casi es como más me gustan jaja! Y lo del sueño con Snape, al pobre James sí que le dejó un poco tocado, porque, como ya he dicho, no se llevan precisamente bien... Pero tranquila, no creo que vuelva a soñar algo así (al menos, no por mí :p). Pues nada, ojalá este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado! También saludos y besitos para ti!

**mmvvblack:** ¡Hola guapa¡Como siempre, he encontrado uno de tus reviews , muchas gracias!! Pues sí, parece ser que los dos tortolitos ya se llevan mejor aunque ni ellos saben porqué... A ver si te puedo dar el gusto de que estén juntos pronto! Muchas gracias por decir que cada vez va mejor! A ver si te parece lo mismo este capítulo. Un besazo también para ti!!

**noiraaa:** ¡Hola¿Qué tal? Madre mía, sí que os ha afectado lo de la pesadilla con Snape!! Supongo que si a mí me estaba dando repelús mientras lo escribía, leerlo también debe de haber sido traumático. La verdad es que siempre pensé que sería muy divertido algo así : p. En fin, me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera "nonito" (qué gracia me hizo esa palabra!! la pusiste así aposta?), a ver si este es igual!. Un besillo!!

**geminis:** ¡¡Hola¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por tu review, tengo que confesarte que me emocionó un montón lo que me dijiste acerca de cómo escribo y lo que te parece mi historia. En serio, me alegró un montón, así que espero no haberte decepcionado especialmente a ti con este nuevo capítulo. A mí también me encanta la relación amor- odio de James y Lily, me parece mucho más divertida : D!!gracias por las felicitaciones y los ánimos y a ver si este capítulo te pareció igual de divertido que los anteriores! Un besazo!!

**Lucita Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia y sobretodo, que te diviertas con ella. Eso me parece importantísimo, y que me digas que te lo pasaste bien leyendo, me encanta! Espero que este cap. también te guste! Un besin!

**Muchi-11:** ¡¡Hola¡¡Gracias por esos piropos para mi fic y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! A ver si el capítulo sirve de compensación!! Ah! A mí también me encantan los merodeadores, sobretodo James y Sirius, aunque Remus también me gusta mucho. En cuanto a Peter, digamos que pena y asco es todo lo que me da... Y creo que, por desgracia, estaba presente en la época de los merodeadores y hay que ponerle, por desgracia. A ver si Rowling consigue que algo chungo le pase (aliviaría a mucha gente, no?) en el último libro. Bueno, besitos también para ti!! Muak!


	6. ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sirius!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :) Si yo fuera ella, estaría forrada

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo seis:** **¡Bienvenido a casa, Sirius!**

- Yo nunca he querido a una chica como te quiero a ti

Lily levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras el silencio se instauraba, por primera vez en toda la noche, entre ellos dos. La carcajada que la pelirroja se había preparado para soltar se le congeló en la garganta y su sonrisa de ebria diversión fue muriendo poco a poco en sus labios.

Repentinamente, toda la alegría y la euforia y esa extraña nebulosa que le había envuelto la cabeza hasta hacía escasos minutos, había desaparecido de un solo golpe.

Incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír, Lily pasó los ojos verdes de James al vaso y del vaso a James, repetidamente, pensando que de un momento a otro el merodeador levantaría el vaso y se lo llevaría a los labios, reconociendo que aquello sólo era una broma.

Pero el vaso lleno de Vodka continuó fijado al suelo, intacto.

Y cuando Lily levantó la mirada, con el pulso cada vez más acelerado, descubrió que, al igual que el vaso estaba fijado al suelo, los ojos de James estaban fijos en ella, impasible.

La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, James tampoco bajó la vista. Parecía muy seguro y sereno aunque, en realidad, el pobre chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Probablemente había sido muy osado, muy temerario jugándoselo todo a una sola mano, a una sola carta, sin saber si era ganadora o no. Pero quien no arriesga no gana, y él llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo cauto y esperando.

-¿Qué pasa¿No vas a beber?- le preguntó Lily, bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el vaso y con la voz algo temblorosa, aunque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que le saliera natural.

James negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra.

Y a Lily el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora. No... Aquello no podía ser verdad... Seguro que era una broma... James no podía estar hablando en serio... No podía ser.

- Venga, James...- le dijo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, lo máximo que pudo conseguir- . Que no tienes porqué seguir con esto... Puedes beber- la chica cogió el vasito y se lo tendió, intentando mantener la sonrisa en su sitio- . Venga, bebe- le instó, acercándole más el vaso.

Pero el merodeador le apartó el vaso con una mano, conduciéndolo con suavidad de vuelta al suelo.

Lily le miró, apurada. ¡¿Por qué hacía eso¡Tenía que beber¡Las reglas decían que no se podía mentir! Si como mínimo hablase, ella no estaría tan nerviosa... Podría relajarse o por lo menos intentarlo...

La pelirroja no sabía que James tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo formado por una mezcla de nervios y excitación, que le impedía mediar palabra.

- James, por favor...- le pidió, mientras la súplica vibraba en sus cuerdas vocales- . Bebe, por favor... Bebe...

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de por qué le estaba pidiendo eso, al igual que tampoco sabía por qué estaba ignorando el calor suave y confortante que, poco a poco, le estaba envolviendo el corazón... Solo sabía que una parte de ella, un parte incrédula, y asustada, deseaba que James bebiera de aquel vaso.

Pero el chico de pelo oscuro volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras que, por fin, se tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta

- No puedo. Y tampoco quiero- le dijo, con suavidad y con la serenidad que a ella le faltaba y clavando sus ojos castaños en los iris verdes de Lily.

Y en aquel momento, el corazón de la chica se le subió hasta la laringe, saltando de alegría, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Durante unos instantes gloriosos, la pelirroja se sintió ligera, ligera y feliz. Y triunfadora, y la mujer más guapa e inteligente del mundo también... Pero sobretodo, se sintió feliz. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, una suave sonrisa fue dibujándose en sus labios y un destello de luz le iluminó los ojos.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de felicidad solo duró unos instantes y su sonrisa y la alegría que le bailaba en los ojos se esfumaron cuando la sombra del miedo la inundó de nuevo. No era cierto, James solo decía aquello porque estaba borracho, porque estaban bromeando... No podía ser cierto.

- Lily...- murmuró James, acercándose muy lentamente a ella.

-¡¡Me voy a dormir!!- anunció de repente, en voz demasiado alta, levantándose de un salto y evitando mirarle a los ojos. La habitación le dio un par de vueltas y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para mantener el equilibrio sobre los zapatos de tacón.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, le dio la espalda al merodeador y de cara a la puerta, prácticamente echó a correr hacia la salida del cuarto

Una vez fuera, fuera del alcance de la mirada de James, Lily apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. No estaba huyendo, se dijo a sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, ella no estaba asustada de nada. Simplemente se iba a ir a dormir. No se estaba escapando.

Se separó de la pared y tragando saliva, se colocó de cara a su propio cuarto, diciéndose a sí misma que era ahí a donde iba, que era en ese cuarto en el único en el que pensaba, y quería, meterse.

E intentando mantener la cabeza alta, echó a andar con paso decidido hacia su habitación. Dio un paso, luego otro... Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo, en dirección a la entrada. Cruzó el pasillo, el vestíbulo, la entrada. Tiró del pomo con forma de serpiente para abrir la puerta y al salir, cerró de un portazo.

No eres una cobarde, fue todo lo que pudo decirse. Y no se lo creyó ni ella.

Porque, a pesar de todo, aquello seguía siendo una retirada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James necesitó de diez segundos y del portazo que dio Lily para salir de su trance. Apenas había sido capaz de pensar o decir algo cuando la pelirroja había salido de la habitación. Se había quedado tocado, absolutamente ido y casi se había olvidado de respirar.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el ruido de la descomunal puerta cerrándose de golpe, el chico de pelo oscuro cayó en la cuenta de que Lily se había marchado. Y solo le llevó diez segundos ponerse en pie y salir corriendo detrás de ella, derramando a su paso el Vodka del vaso que había quedado olvidado en el suelo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, James quizá no habría hecho nada. Probablemente, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres, se habría quedado dentro de la habitación, reprochándose lo que había hecho, sintiéndose derrotado y rechazado. Pero así como Lily no se había dado cuenta del cambio de su rostro en aquellos instantes en que se sintió tan feliz, James sí había visto su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando... No estaba seguro de que le correspondiera, para nada estaba seguro, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que no le despreciaba, que no estaba siendo totalmente rechazado.

Con una velocidad que haría que un corredor de Formula 1 se pusiera verde de envidia, atravesó toda la planta de abajo de la mansión y salió a la calle corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Por suerte para él, Lily no había llegado muy lejos y además, gracias a la luz del sol que empezaba a aparecer tras la línea del horizonte, era mucho más fácil localizarla por las oscuras calles de Grimmauld Place.

Marcándose un sprint, James la alcanzó prácticamente en cuestión de segundos.

La pelirroja se había detenido junto a una parada de autobús _muggle_, para recuperar el aliento y vio a James correr bastante antes de que el chico la alcanzara. Estupefacta, pensó que era un espejismo o una visión que la falta de sueño y el alcohol le habían provocado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que de visión no tenía nada, apenas quedaban un par de metros entre ellos dos.

Aunque ella no iba a dejarse cazar, ni hablar del peluquín. Cogió todas las bocanadas de aire que pudo y justo en el momento en el que el merodeador de pelo oscuro frenaba a su lado, ella volvió a echar a correr.

-¡¡¿Pero se puede saber a dónde vas?!!- le gritó James, jadeando, mientras se preparaba para salir detrás de ella también.

-¡¡Adónde sea!!- le respondió Lily, sin mirarle, mientras corría a través de la plaza, sorteando árboles y un par de bancos necesitados de una buena mano de pintura.

James la alcanzó en una de las curvas por lo que la pelirroja dio un giro de noventa grados y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, tan rápido como pudo. Corrió hacia un banco pero James se colocó justo en el lado contrario del banco, bloqueándole todas las salidas.

- No vas a poder escaparte siempre...- jadeó James, mientras se movía para bloquearle la salida de la derecha.

Lily se planteó darse la vuelta otra vez, pero si lo hacía se metería en plena carretera y James corría lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarla antes de que pudiera escaparse. Hacerle una finta no funcionaría tampoco, el banco era demasiado largo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando, angustiada, algo que le ayudase.

Y lo encontró en el suelo: junto a una pata del banco había una manguera, enchufada a una llave de paso. Con un movimiento rápido, Lily agarró la manguera de debajo del banco y abrió la llave a tope, apuntando hacia James.

El agua lo caló de un solo golpe y a las 6 de la mañana en plena Inglaterra, por muy verano que fuese, no hacía exactamente el tiempo ideal para darse una ducha de agua helada.

-¡¡¿Pero qué haces¡¡Apaga eso que me vas a matar!!- exclamó el chico, intentando cerrar la llave de paso- . ¡¡Me estás empapando!!

-¿Si? No me digas...- respondió, Lily, irónica, mientras le enchufaba con más fuerza.

Al ver que era incapaz de alcanzar la llave, fue directamente a por la pelirroja, que adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó la manguera y volvió a echar a correr, tomando una de las direcciones que James le había dejado libre.

Sin embargo, tampoco pudo llegar muy lejos porque, en cuestión de minutos, un chorro de agua helada la caló hasta los huesos, empapándole su precioso vestido y haciendo que se tambalease. Se giró para encontrarse a James, con una perversa sonrisa, y apuntándola con la manguera.

Lily trató de moverse, pero a cada paso que daba, el chorro de agua la seguía, empapándola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¡Potter!!- rugió, viéndose calada y olvidándose de su huida, fue a por él como una centella- . ¡¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, estúpido?!!

-¡¡Te pago con tu misma moneda!!- exclamó James, conteniendo una carcajada a la vez que la mojaba un poco más. Lily no podía alcanzarle y quitarle la manguera, porque cada paso que daba hacia él, el chico se movía hacia atrás, aunque sin dejar de mojarla.

Harta de que la empapase, Lily pisó con todas sus fuerzas un trozo de la manguera, presionando con la suela de su zapato de tacón e interrumpiendo así el flujo de agua.

James miró la manguera sin entender qué pasaba, a fin de cuentas era un invento muggle, pero rápidamente entendió al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la pelirroja y su pie sobre la goma, bloqueando el impulso del agua.

Miró a su alrededor y como si se rindiese, soltó la manguera. Nada más hizo esto, Lily levantó el pie y se lanzó a coger la goma, que se retorcía como una loca sobre el suelo. Consiguió enchufarle un poco más, hasta que el chico cerró la llave de paso y el agua dejó de salir.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes.

- Muy bien...- James jadeó, echando a andar- . Ahora que estamos... en igualdad de condiciones...- el chico dio un par de pasos más hacia ella, sacudiendo los brazos empapados de agua. Cada vez estaba más cerca, pero Lily no pensaba dejarse coger.

Así que cuando James estuvo lo bastante cerca, la pelirroja le pegó un pisotón con todo el tacón de su zapato.

-¡¡Me cago en la...!!- fue todo lo que pudo soltar James, al tiempo que Lily salía corriendo de nuevo. El merodeador se frotó el pie y rechinó los dientes.

Se acabó jugar, pensó, y se acabó el darle concesiones. Lily estaba huyendo como si le persiguiera el diablo y él estaba empezando a hartarse.

Poniendo de manifiesto todo su potencial deportivo, salió corriendo detrás de la chica tan rápido que por poco no superó el récord mundial. Lily estaba corriendo por una zona cubierta de césped, cercana a unas casas de aspecto un poco mejor que las que rodeaban la mansión Black. A unos pocos metros de ella, James se lanzó de plancha, le hizo un placaje para derribarla y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa de ser derribada, Lily se debatió, rodó por la hierba para quitarse a James de encima, luchó y al final consiguió soltarse de los brazos del chico, que intentaba inmovilizarla. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero James le lanzó los brazos por encima antes de que pudiera siquiera incorporarse un poco.

-¡¡Maldita sea, Potter, suéltame!!- exigió la chica, tratando de librarse de nuevo de los brazos de James. Rodó de nuevo por el césped, haciendo que su empapado vestido se manchase aún más de verde.

Sin embargo, el merodeador tenía más fuerza que ella y terminó por inmovilizarla contra el suelo, aunque en una postura un poco comprometida. Para que no pudiera levantarse, James había entrelazado las piernas de la chica con sus propias piernas y con los brazos, le mantenía desde las muñecas hasta los codos pegados al suelo.

-¡¡Auh, bruto, idiota!!- le insultó Lily, resistiéndose a quedar inmovilizada y mirándole con furia- . ¡¡Suéltame, estúpido!!

James soltó un jadeo, e hizo más fuerza para mantenerla quieta.

- Ahora vas a tranquilizarte...- dijo, intentando que sus palabras detuvieran la lucha de la pelirroja- . Y cuando no vayas a escaparte... Te soltaré

Lily frunció el ceño y dejó de luchar, aunque siguió mirándole con rabia mientras su respiración se hacía pesada y profunda, demostrando lo furiosa y cansada que estaba.

- Así me gusta- le dijo el merodeador, con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Antes de volver a hablar, la observó durante unos instantes. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo guapa que estaba, de lo fantástica que era con toda esa furia y esa obstinación a su alrededor- . Ahora vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas...¡¡¡Auuh!!!!

James levantó la mano derecha, donde Lily le había propinado un mordisco y se la agarró, a la vez que se incorporaba levemente, en un gesto de autoprotección. Libre en la mitad de sus miembros, la pelirroja se las arregló para sacar una pierna del nudo que el chico había hecho con sus piernas y le propinó al merodeador un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

No fue muy fuerte, tampoco quería dejarlo impotente de por vida, pero fue suficiente para darle tiempo de volver a salir corriendo en dirección a los números 11 y 13. Llegó al callejón con un zapato de menos y con James pisándole los talones.

El merodeador, por el contrario, tenía que reconocerle a Lily que estaba en forma. Él estaba medio muerto ya y ella seguía corriendo, y por si esto fuera poco, lo hacía encima de esos zapatos que parecían monstruosos.

-¡¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!!- la oyó exclamar mientras él estaba cada vez más cerca.

Como no había conjuros de protección que quitar, Lily pudo entrar sin problemas en la mansión. Se quitó el tacón que le quedaba y lo dejó fuera, en la calle. No estaba dispuesta a ensuciar toda la casa en su huida, por muy desesperada por escapar que estuviera.

Sin mirar a ver si James estaba cerca, subió las escaleras casi sin aliento y entró en su habitación solo para coger su varita.

-¡¡Lily!!- oyó exclamar a James y después un portazo. Oh, Dios, parecía enfadado. Aquello se estaba poniendo verdaderamente feo. Siguió buscando con frenesí la condenada varita y una vez la tuvo en la mano, salió al hueco de la escalera, por la cual estaba subiendo James. Él también tenía la varita en la mano.

La pelirroja le apuntó con la varita.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte más, James- le amenazó, apuntándole con la varita. Bueno, por lo menos ahora había vuelto a llamarle por su nombre...

-¡Ja!- exclamó James, sarcástico, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras con chulería- . Mira lo que me importa que tengas la varita, Lily...

Y para demostrar que le importaba poco y nada, se acercó hasta ella y agarró la punta de la varita con la mano que le quedaba libre. Estuvieron tironeando durante unos cuantos minutos más.

- James...- harta, Lily le clavó los ojos verdes en una mirada penetrante, que no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el merodeador- . Suéltala

- Creo que no- le respondió James, con una sonrisita divertida.

- Venga James, no seas idiota...- Lily tiró de la varita un poco más y luego un poco más- . ¿Vas a soltarla de una puñetera...?- y en aquel momento, James soltó el extremo de la varita.

Lily se fue de espaldas por su propia inercia con la varita en la mano, y habría caído de culo al suelo de no ser porque su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la puerta de la habitación en la que habían estado bebiendo y jugando al "yo nunca he" hacía menos de dos horas.

La pelirroja contuvo una mueca de dolor cuando el mango en forma de serpiente se le clavó en la espalda pero fue incapaz de evitar que James se echara hacia delante y con un rápido movimiento de la mano, el chico abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que la pelirroja esta vez si cayera de espaldas al suelo. La varita de la pelirroja cayó con su dueña y rodó debajo de una de las camas.

- ¡¡¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!!!- le preguntó la chica, cabreada, poniéndose en pie y encarándole- . ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?!!

- ¡No¡¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Lily?!!- exclamó el chico, furioso- . ¡¡¿Por qué te has escapado de esa manera?!!

-¿Qué¡Yo no me he escapado de nadie!- le rebatió la chica, aunque los dos sabían que aquello no tenía nada de cierto.

-¡Claro que sí!- James apretó los puños, frustrado. Estaba caminando hacia ella, para acercarse, pero cada paso adelante que daba, era uno para atrás de la pelirroja- . ¡Sí que te escapas¡Te he dicho que te quiero y te has escapado!- dio otro paso, haciendo que la espalda de Lily se diera contra el gran armario- ¡Y sigues escapándote!

Lily miró a su alrededor, angustiada, sin saber qué más hacer.

- No es verdad que tú me quieras...- le dijo, casi con un hilo de voz, aunque manteniendo el semblante serio.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó James, volviendo la cabeza con brusquedad hacia ella- . ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tú no estás en mi cabeza, ni mucho menos en mi corazón, para saber lo que yo quiero o dejo de querer, Lily!

La pelirroja se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre.

- No me conoces...- dijo, finalmente, mirándole fijamente y esforzándose por no parecer asustada.

- Llevo contigo más de un mes en esta casa. Y te conozco- James se acercó a ella un poco más, con el semblante absolutamente serio.

- Estabas borracho y lo has dicho por decir- añadió la pelirroja, casi a la desesperada mientras el merodeador resoplaba ante su respuesta- . No hablabas en serio y no pasa nada, James... A mí no me importa...- Lily trató de moverse, pero James había avanzado un paso más, evitando que pudiera ir muy lejos. La chica le miró a los ojos e intentó que la voz no pareciera suplicante- . James por favor...

Pero el chico de pelo oscuro, en vez de moverse y dejarla salir, deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Lily, hasta llegar a los codos.

- No estoy borracho, Lily y hablo completamente en serio. Y si a ti no te importase, no estarías intentando marcharte...- le dijo, con mucha suavidad, casi con dulzura, y mucho más sereno que hasta hacía unos segundos.

Esa vez, Lily se permitió morderse el labio inferior mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lentamente, recorrió el rostro del chico con la mirada, absorbiendo cada detalle y en sus oídos resonaron con fuerza las palabras de James.

Y trató de pensar, en serio intentó pensar en algo inteligente, en las consecuencias o...

Al diablo, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

- Oh, joder, James...- masculló, llevando una mano a la solapa de la chaqueta del merodeador y tirando de la tela para atraerle hacia sí.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, Lily deslizó una mano hasta su nuca y le bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Si aquella fue una forma un tanto obligada de besarle, lo que vino a continuación demostró que James no tenía ninguna queja respecto a ella.

Rápidamente, deslizó sus manos de los codos a la cintura de la chica, rodeándola con los brazos de forma que apenas quedaba un centímetro libre entre ellos dos, mientras Lily le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Sus labios se movían y se acariciaban con absoluto frenesí, como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Sin separarse ni un segundo, alejaron del armario, moviéndose por la habitación de forma desorientada. Lily no sabía donde estaba poniendo los pies o en que dirección estaba andando; en realidad, casi se había olvidado de que tenía pies. En aquellos momentos, solo tenía presentes sus labios y los de James.

Estuvieron dando vueltas durante unos segundos más, hasta que los dos cayeron sobre una de las camas. Lily cayó de espaldas, con James sobre ella y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, el merodeador ya había abandonado sus labios para centrarse en besarle el cuello.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos verdes, como si despertase de un sueño de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y miró a James, que seguía perdido en su cuello. Lily tragó saliva y toda voluntad de apartarle de ella desapareció cuando el merodeador le dio un suave mordisquito en la base de la nuca. La chica se estremeció y soltó un jadeo, decidida a saltarse su norma de toda la vida y por una vez, hacer lo que la otra persona quería.

Así que deslizó sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta del chico y le acarició las caderas y la espalda muy suavemente, permitiendo que sus uñas rozaran un poco la piel. Y James se derrumbó sobre ella.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, es muy probable que me mates, Lily...- le susurró al oído, soltando una bocanada de aire junto a la nuca de la pelirroja, provocándole un cosquilleo.

Lily soltó una risita, mientras en su interior, algo que se había tensado nada más habían llegado a la cama se aflojó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, como si tal cosa, a la vez que volvía a acariciarle del mismo modo.

El chico alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarla por encima de los cristales de las gafas.

- Para- le dijo, aunque tenía una sonrisa de placer pintada en la boca. Y como la pelirroja no se detuvo, James, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarse caer a su lado, apoyando con fatiga la cabeza en la almohada.

- No puedo más- dijo, suspirando- . Si doy un paso más, reviento

Lily giró la cabeza para mirarle y James clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos verdes.

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- le preguntó, después de un breve silencio. Lily parpadeó, mientras su pulso volvía a acelerarse, y el chico esbozó una sonrisa pilla- . Solo es dormir¿eh?- le avisó, sonriente.

Lily hubiera suspirado... O quizá no.

- Vaya... Qué lástima- dejó caer, aunque a James le pareció que su tono de voz indicaba por sí solo que no creía que fuera una lástima. Bien, él no tenía ninguna prisa o necesidad.

- Seguro que sí- le dijo, un poco sarcástico, mientras Lily se permitía una risilla traviesa.

El chico le pasó una mano por la cintura, y se la acercó un poco más. Ella le miró y después se inclinó para besarle la frente.

- Que duermas bien- le deseó James, como si fuera un niño pequeño, cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas.

- Sí, sí, sí- Lily hizo una mueca irónica, aunque no pudo evitar apretarle un poquito las manos y hacerle una ligera caricia en el dorso de una de ellas- . Como si tú quisieras irte a dormir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las doce y media de la mañana, James se despertó en la misma cama en la que se había metido la noche anterior. Y en el mismo cuarto, igual de oscuro que la noche anterior, pese a que algo de luz se colaba detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo burdeos.

Comprobar que seguía en el mismo sitio le animó nada más abrió los ojos. Si seguía en la misma cama, y en la misma habitación, todo lo que había ocurrido no podía ser un sueño. Con la vista desenfocada, por el sueño y porque se le habían caído las gafas, palpó el sitio libre a su lado en la cama, y cuando lo encontró vacío, parpadeó, desconcertado.

Lily no estaba allí... No estaba. Pero él sí, con lo cual, no lo había soñado... No podía haberlo soñado. ¿O sí? Se incorporó de forma brusca en la cama y después de ponerse las gafas, miró a su alrededor. La habitación era la misma: el mismo armario, la misma cama gemela a la suya... Y también había un vaso, una botella de Vodka y un zapato de tacón desperdigados por el suelo. Por lo tanto, no lo había soñado.

Y entonces... ¿Por qué Lily no estaba con él? Lo habitual sería pensar que la pelirroja simplemente se había levantado antes pero al merodeador le entró una especie de congoja y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

¿Y si la pelirroja se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado? Había estado muy insegura y quizá se había marchado, arrepentida... James se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo, con angustia.

No, no tenía por qué ser eso, se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse. Seguramente la pelirroja se había levantado antes, o había preferido irse a dormir a su cama... Seguramente seguiría en la casa, en su cuarto, en la ducha o en donde fuera, y él era un paranoico y un idiota.

Después de revolverse el pelo una vez más, y repitiéndose que era un paranoico y un idiota, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Lo primero que hizo, antes de pasar por el baño o por el cuarto de Sirius para cambiarse de ropa, fue pasar por el cuarto de la pelirroja.

Estaba completamente ordenado, con la cama hecha y sin rastro de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí. Bien, no estaba en su cuarto, seguramente estaba en el baño.

Pero tampoco la encontró allí. Mientras el miedo se le iba subiendo del estómago a la garganta, el chico recorrió toda la segunda planta en busca de la chica. Ya desesperado, bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró primero en la sala de estar, y luego en la cocina.

Y allí la encontró, vestida con su pijama de color mora, inclinada sobre el poyete de madera, intentando alcanzar el azucarero, situado en lo alto del aparador de madera maciza.

Y James pensó que el día parecía mucho mejor ahora que la había encontrado. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ella, de todas maneras, se hubiera arrepentido y no quisiera volver a verle nunca más...

Era un pensamiento horrible.

Silencioso como un felino, se movió hasta donde ella estaba y se colocó justo a sus espaldas. Alzó un brazo para coger sin dificultad el azucarero que a Lily le estaba costando lo imposible alcanzar y ella se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de su presencia.

Se giró para mirarle y ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Estuvieron mirándose durante un par de segundos, hasta que James dejó el azucarero encima del poyete de madera y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.

Y vio la misma duda que él tenía, vio una chispa de alegría e incluso vio un poco de miedo. Pero no vio arrepentimiento, ni tampoco rechazo. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó sobre ella, colocó una mano en su cuello y buscó su boca con la suya.

A Lily aquel beso, que debería haber sido perezoso e incluso un poco descuidado, le supo a necesidad, a urgencia...

Ninguno de los dos cambió la postura en la que estaban o movió un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, a excepción de la mano de James que, en algún momento, le hizo una suave caricia a la chica en la base de la garganta.

Al separarse, Lily abrió los ojos muy lentamente, como si despertase de un sueño muy profundo.

Y, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, le sonrió. No fue una sonrisa radiante ni espectacular, más bien fue una sonrisa más tímida de lo habitual pero para James fue motivo suficiente para soltar un suspiro de alivio desde lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡Menos mal...!- exclamó, dejando caer su torso sobre el aparador, como si pesase demasiado para sostenerse él solo.

Lily le miró sin entender, mientras añadía azúcar a su café.

-¿ "Menos mal" qué?- le preguntó, sin entender porqué de repente parecía tan cansado.

James desenterró la cabeza del hueco que había hecho con los brazos para mirar a la pelirroja. Tenía una expresión de alivio y tranquilidad inigualable.

- Cuando me levanté, pensé...- empezó a explicarse, pero estaba tan aliviado que apenas le salían las palabras- . Pensaba que podías haberte arrepentido de lo que hice ayer y... Cuando he visto que no...- volvió a soltar otro suspiro de felicidad, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre.

Lily se llevó la taza a los labios, un poco confusa.

-¿Lo que hiciste?- repitió, bebiendo un sorbo de café- . No fuiste tú solo, James, yo te besé porque quise. Fue tan asunto tuyo como mío

- Sí, pero no parecías muy segura y... No importa- James se incorporó, contento y le plantó otro beso en la boca- . Lo importante es que los dos seguimos aquí...- cogió una de las tazas del aparador y alegremente fue a servirse café- . ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Trabajar, por supuesto- la voz de Lily salió tan natural que James estuvo a punto de quemarse con el café de la impresión. ¡¡¿Trabajar¡¡¿Pretendía en serio trabajar en un día como ese?!!

Le puso una cara que era un auténtico poema de Homero, pero la chica no se dio por aludida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó, sin disimular el tono incrédulo de la voz

- Sí... Se me había ocurrido, vamos...- le contestó la pelirroja, empezando a intimidarse por la cara de absoluta ofensa que estaba poniendo James.

-¡¡¿Pero cómo vamos a trabajar hoy, con el día tan bueno y fantástico que hace?!!- exclamó, como si fuera el sacrilegio mayor.

En realidad, estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío, pero a James le parecía que estaban a temperatura de las Maldivas, que era más o menos como él tenía los ánimos.

-¡Bueno, tampoco es para tanto!- trató de defenderse Lily- . ¡Además, solo quedaba una habitación minúscula por reparar y se me había ocurrido que podíamos quitárnosla de encima ahora! Luego estaríamos completamente libres... Además, no sé cuando volverán los Black y querría tenerlo todo terminado

- Pero es sábado... Vamos a salir hoy y mañana lo hacemos, vengaa...- James puso cara de cordero degollado y se esforzó por parecer tan desvalido como Bambi el día que murió su madre.

- No creas que así me vas a convencer...- le dijo la pelirroja, conteniendo la risa y haciendo que, automáticamente, la cara de James volviera a su estado original- . Sólo es un rato, no creo que nos lleve más de una hora- volvió a insistirle.

En realidad, a Lily también le apetecía salir, pero consideraba que era mucho mejor quitarse de encima el trabajo que tenían antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la fiesta.

- Mira, vamos a hacerlo así- le dijo James, después de unos segundos. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano- . Salimos ahora y esta noche, cuando volvamos, nos ponemos con la habitación. Así, salimos los dos ganando- le mostró una sonrisa de lo más convincente por lo que Lily, después de morderse el labio inferior repetidas veces, terminó por suspirar.

- Está bien...- se rindió, mientras media parte de ella saltaba de alegría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- le preguntó Lily a James, una hora y media más tarde.

Los dos se encontraban junto a la puerta de la mansión, duchados y arreglados y el merodeador estaba poniendo los conjuros de seguridad para que pudieran marcharse tranquilos.

-¿Qué te parece el Callejón Diagón?- le preguntó el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

Lily meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras el chico, con toda la soltura del mundo, le cogía de la mano.

- No sé... Mucho no me apetece- dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño- . Ya sé que es el sitio más común y mejor para nosotros, porque está lleno de cosas mágicas y eso. Pero estoy harta de ir siempre al mismo sitio

James asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo.

- Muy bien¿a dónde quieres ir entonces?- le preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del callejón.

- Mmm...- Lily volvió a pensárselo, mientras jugaba con las cuerdecitas para ajustar la capucha de su chaqueta beige- . Al Londres muggle- dijo, por fin y miró a James, buscando su aprobación- . ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí¿por qué no?- James se encogió de hombros y echó una mirada circular antes de alzar la varita para llamar al autobús Noctámbulo, que apareció allí en cuestión de segundos.

- Por cierto, Lily- le dijo el chico, mientras se subían al bus- ¿podremos montar en metro?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sí que montaron y además, por petición expresa de James, lo hicieron un par de veces más de las que necesitaban. Por alguna extraña razón que Lily desconocía, el metro era algo que apasionaba a todos los magos y cuando la pelirroja le habló al merodeador de los autobuses de dos plantas, esos de color rojo escarlata que recorrían todo Londres, el chico tuvo la inmediata necesidad de subirse a uno de ellos.

Y por supuesto, también lo hicieron. Además de eso, se pasearon por el centro, miraron tiendas y fueron a comer. Y a excepción del lío que se hizo James con las libras inglesas a la hora de pagar, que a Lily le resultó divertidísimo, todo salió a pedir de boca.

Por eso, cuando los dos se dejaron caer en la hierba de los jardines de Hyde Park, en sus bocas estaban pintadas dos sonrisas tan grandes como una mano. Resultaba increíble lo fácil que era estar el uno con el otro, lo fácil que era estar los dos juntos...

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- le dijo Lily, echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio contra el tronco del roble que les daba sombra.

James, que estaba sentado un poco más abajo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Dispara- le dijo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el año pasado no paraste de hacerme bromitas estúpidas?- le preguntó, aunque en su voz no había reproche alguno. Era cierto que esas bromas le habían molestado tanto o más que sus fogosas declaraciones de amor del año anterior, pero en aquellos momentos, lo preguntaba por mera curiosidad.

James se lo pensó después de unos minutos y luego, amplió su sonrisa.

- Bueno, después de las más de mil veces que me habías rechazado, pensé que igual sería mejor plantarme- explicó.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo- dijo, con un tono de voz absolutamente neutro- . Es natural...

- Ahí te equivocas. Un merodeador nunca se planta ni mucho menos se rinde- añadió James, interrumpiéndola al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba, esta vez con algo de chulería- . Pensé que si no te hacía caso, quizá te fijarías en mí...

Ante la cara de confusión de Lily, pues, en realidad, el chico lo que había hecho había sido darle todavía más la murga, James se apresuró a añadir:

- Ya, ya sé que no fue así. No podía aguantar que no te fijaras en mí, que no llamara tu atención, así que busqué hacerme notar, aunque de forma distinta que antes- se encogió de hombros- . Como el niño que le tira tierra a los ojos a la niña que le gusta... Digamos que cambié de táctica de conquista... Aunque tampoco salió muy bien. Al final de curso me odiabas casi tanto o más que al principio...

- Tampoco es eso...- trató de defenderse la pelirroja, pero como, en realidad, era verdad, no le salió muy convincente.

- Venga ya...- le respondió James, con un tono de "eso no te lo crees ni tú" que obligó a la pelirroja a esbozar una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, vale, la verdad es que te salió fatal. Tus bromas no me hacían ni pizca de gracia- le dijo, esta vez con sinceridad y de forma contundente.

James volvió a sonreír y se arrastró suavemente por la hierba, hasta llegar al lado de la pelirroja, cogiéndole la mano derecha. Lily le miró durante unos instantes, en silencio.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- le dijo, finalmente, mientras el pulgar de James le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y ella se acercó, hasta que sus frentes chocaron suavemente.

- Si no me hubieras hecho caso, probablemente habría funcionado- le confesó, y estaba segura de ello, pues podía recordar perfectamente como los primeros días en los que James prácticamente la había ignorado deliberadamente, se había sentido, muy a su pesar, algo vacía y triste...

James abrió la boca y luego la cerró, mientras por dentro se maldecía a sí mismo por ser haber sido tan infantil. Aunque... En el fondo, se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran salido como habían salido...

- Bueno... – fue lo único que dijo, mientras se tumbaba cómodamente sobre el césped. Lily tardó menos de un segundo en unírsele.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico y una mano sobre su estómago, Lily suspiró de puro gusto y cerró los ojos. Era todo tan agradable, estaba tan tranquila...

- Lily...- dijo James, al cabo de unos minutos, con voz de estar a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Mmm..?- consiguió murmurar la pelirroja, que estaba prácticamente dormida.

-¿Sabes que si nos dormimos aquí corremos el riesgo de ser secuestrados y/o robados?- le preguntó, con cierta diversión en la voz.

Lily ni siquiera abrió los ojos para pensarlo, pero sí lo pensó.

- Pues...- murmuró, mientras estiraba el brazo y llevaba la mano hasta el otro lado del estómago de James, abarcándolo, y abrazándolo así todo- . Creo que no me importa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando se despertaron, no estaban en ningún zulo de contrabando ni en algún barco de camino a África para ser vendidos como esclavos. Seguían en Hyde Park, aunque por desgracia para ellos, la lluvia que solía mortificar a todo Londres casi los 365 días del año, había empezado a caer sobre ellos. Se hubieran calado por completo, por segunda vez en las últimas 48 horas, de no haber sido porque Lily se despertó a tiempo.

Los dos chicos salieron de Hyde Park corriendo y cuando llegaron al autobús Noctámbulo, les pareció los diluvios universales eran agua de la ducha al lado de lo que estaba cayendo.

Ninguno de los dos se quejó cuando por fin entraron en la mansión Black, pese a que, en realidad, deseaban no haber vuelto a casa. Porque volver significaba que tendrían que ponerse a trabajar en la última habitación, y arreglar un poco en la que habían dormido esa noche, y para hacer honor a la verdad, ninguno tenía ganas de otra cosa más que de tirarse en el sofá y, si eso, ver algo en la tele.

Sin embargo, el trabajo era el trabajo y de repente, Lily ya no sentía tristeza por terminar la casa. Algo había cambiado, y ella sabía muy bien que era.

Así que los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. La habitación no era muy grande, apenas tenía un par de sillones y unos cuantos muebles más y aunque también tenía las paredes necesitadas de una buena mano de pintura, era una de las habitaciones mejor conservadas de toda la casa.

Justo cuando estaban empezando a ponerse a trabajar (quince minutos más tarde de haber entrado :p ), el teléfono móvil de Lily sonó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Separándose de James, la pelirroja cogió el teléfono, respondiéndole, al otro lado, la alegre voz de su madre:

-¡Lily, hija¿dónde estás?! Tu padre y yo estamos en el aeropuerto y ahora salimos para casa. Estáis Petunia y tu en casa¿verdad?

La pelirroja se mordió un labio, consultando mentalmente el calendario. Se le había olvidado completamente que ese día volvían sus padres de Mallorca.

- Esto...- titubeó la pelirroja. Llevaba casi un mes sin ver a sus padres, no podía escaquearse- . Yo... No me acordé de que volvíais hoy y no estoy en casa mamá, pero veré a ver si llego...- el tono de decepción que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea hizo que las cejas de Lily se curvaran levemente- . Sí, vale. Un beso

La chica colgó el teléfono con un gesto de fastidio, antes de volverse a mirar a James, que estaba a pocos metros de ella, cogiendo un martillo y unos clavos de la caja de herramientas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó el merodeador, sin tapujos.

- Mis padres han vuelto de Mallorca y quieren que vaya a verles- la pelirroja resopló, fastidiada. Se alegraba de que sus padres hubieran vuelto pero tener que ir ahora hasta su casa le tiraba por tierra todos los planes.

Y además, tampoco quería dejar a James con el trabajo sucio...

El chico la miró, la observó morderse el labio inferior y pensó que no tenía que preocuparse tanto. A él no le importaba que se marchara, podía quedarse solo por un par de horas...

- Bueno, ve¿no?- la animó.

- Me sabe mal dejarte solo con todo el trabajo...- comenzó a decir Lily, mientras se mordía el labio inferior de nuevo.

- No pasa nada- el merodeador le dedicó una simple y abierta sonrisa, que le indicó que para nada le molestaba tener que quedarse- . Venga, vete

- Sí... Hasta luego...

Lily dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y luego se giró, hablándole de nuevo:

- Intentaré no tardar mucho...

- Vaale- James se puso un par de clavos en la boca y se dispuso a arreglar la pata de una mesa que estaba floja- . Vete tranquila

- Gracias- le dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

El merodeador negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa y siguió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Lily volvió a aparecer por detrás de la puerta.

-¡¡Ah!! Si vas a usar el barniz, ponte los guantes. Ahora que está un poco más oxidado, escuece un poco si cae en la piel...- le dijo, como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

- Vale, tendré cuidado

- Y mide los clavos y los agujeros antes de ponerte a clavar...- le volvió a indicar, con el mismo tono de voz haciendo que James, harto, se levantara y se le acercara.

Si ella no se iba, alguien tendría que obligarla a que se marchase de una vez por todas y dejase de preocuparse tanto.

- Fuera- le dijo el chico, empujándola, sin fuerza eso sí, hacia la puerta- . Lárgate- Lily trató de replicarle pero James, con una sonrisita divertida, se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en los labios. Y como parecía que necesitaba un empujoncito más, la giró cogiéndola por los hombros y le dio una palmadita en el culo- . Vete a molestar a otro

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada rencorosa.

- Espera a que vuelva, Potter- le dijo, con la voz amenazante, mientras andaba hacia la entrada- . No te reirás tanto...

- Seguro que sí, encanto- le contestó él, riéndose, mientras le lanzaba un último beso sonoro antes de volver a entrar en la habitación.

Una vez dentro, y mientras trabajaba, el merodeador estuvo rememorando todo lo que había hecho con ella aquel día. Había sido tan... perfecto... James no encontraba palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía.

Más feliz que un regaliz, siguió trabajando esmeradamente. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuando unos diez minutos más tarde, más o menos, escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose de nuevo.

Pensando que sería Lily, James dejó el martillo en el suelo y carcajeándose de la obsesión y la preocupación de la pelirroja, salió del cuarto en dirección a la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?- preguntó, en voz un poco más alta, mientras salía a la entrada- . ¿Te has olvidado de alg...?

James se interrumpió al ver que, en medio de la entrada, junto a la puerta, en vez de Lily, se encontraba Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Hola a todos¿Qué tal?! Muchas gracias por leeros este capítulo y... ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! (sé que es día 18 de Enero y que más me valía haberlo puesto en su debido momento, pero aún así, me hacía ilusión ). Espero que los Reyes, Papá Noel, Santa Claus, El ratoncito Perez, papa y mamá o quien quiera que os regale hayan sido buenos con vosotros estas navidades : D

Bueno, como siempre, pido mil perdones por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar y eso que dije que no tardaría tanto y que tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito, pero no me gustó y lo borré entero. Además, estas navidades no he estado en casa y al contrario de lo que yo creía, no pude escribir, no me relajaba y no cogía la historia bien, así que desistí. Pero igualmente espero que os guste, yo lo veo un poco cursi en algunas partes pero en fin, tenía tantas ganas de escribir a Lily y a James en ese plan que no pude resistirme... jujuju

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Ya tengo 42, estoy que no me lo creo!! qué ilusión! Abajo, como siempre, los contesto! Si queréis seguir haciéndome feliz, y tanto si os ha gustado como si lo odiais, si preferiríais que me dedicase a otra cosa o que lo tire a la basura, etc. REVIEWS PLIIIIIISS!!!!

Un besazo!!

Anis

OoOoOOoOooOoOoooOOoO

Contestaciones!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por el review:) así me animo un montón!!

**maraclarita: **¡Hola¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por el review! Pues síp, me gusta bastante escribir y creo que si hago los capítulos largos, los disfrutáis más, o no? ;) Sigues sin querer matarme después de todo lo que he tardado?? Yo querría matarme a mí misma! Lo siento! Lo de la barra y los camioneros, jejeje la verdad que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió pero a mí también me hizo gracia escribirlo. Y en cuanto al pastel de Lily, creo que tenía hambre y puse lo más rico que se me ocurrió jaja! Pues nada wapa, me alegro de que te guste el fic e igualmente, aunque con muuucho retraso, espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo! Un besazo!!

**Fleur des Winters:** ¡Hola¡Vaya nombre tan bonito te has puesto! Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me pareció precioso Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste la historia : D Ah! y lo de la resaca, no lo pude poner, pero para los próximos, te prometo una Lily con resaca alguna vez! Bueno, espero que este cap. también te guste! Y que estés tú también bien! Un besito!

**ELISABETH: ¡**Hola! Muchas gracias por tu doble-review!! Me encanta que te guste la historia y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!! Perdón!!! Bueno, espero que por lo menos este capítulo te guste igual que los demás! Un besito!

**noiraa:** ¡¡Hola nonita!! Me hizo mucha gracia leer tu review, qué efusiva, chica! pero la verdad es que te entiendo, James está de toma pan y moja... ( esta Lily, que suerte tiene... ¬¬ ) xDDD Pat Potter te cae genial?? Pues me alegro mucho porque no sabía si meterla (al final lo hice porque me gustaba la frase esa de "las 3 mujeres de su vida" xDD). Pues nada chica "nonita", espero que te guste este capi también (y que sigas pensando así de James, algún día se lo robaremos a Lily jujujuju te apuntas: p)!! Un besazo wapa!! Muaks!!

**Ray Lae Alfori: **¡¡Hola¿Qué tal todo? Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo!! La parte de James y Lily ebrios también me encanta a mí, me lo pasé genial con esa escena, llevaba planeándola casi desde que empecé con el fic. Y Lily borracha, supongo que sí es dificil de imaginar, pero me pareció que era un giro interesante para el personaje, como una especie de cambio. Aunque, con esto no quería poner que no se supiera divertir sin alcohol, más que nada, es que está mucho más relajada con James (cosa que me servía a mí de mucho : D) Ay! Me alegro un montón cuando me dices que te enganchaste a la historia, no sabes lo que me anima, muchas gracias!! Y espero que, aunque sea una tardona en actualizar, sigas queriendo leerme! Un besazo!!!

**fenix88: **¡¡Hola preciosa¡No creas que me olvido de ti, que eres tan fiel y tan incondicional! Sigo diciendo que ers un solazo!! En serio, te agradezco realmente lo que me animas a seguir escribiendo(no solo por review, sino también por mensaje : D) y perdona que tarde tanto siempre en responderte y en actualizar. Sin embargo, te dedico con mucho cariño todos estos capítulos!! Espero, además, que estés más animada, entiendo que no siempre se pasan buenos momentos, pero aún así, yo quiero para ti que estés mucho mejor!! Y bueno, qué te pareció el capítulo?? Espero que te guste y que me dejes esos reviews que me encantan!! Bueno, solete, un besazo enorme!! Muaksss!!!

**Hotaru-Kirei:** ¡¡Enana!! Qué pasa??? Jejeje, me hizo montón de gracia encontrarme con tu review xDD más que nada porque cualquier cosa me la podías decir cara a cara, que vivimos y dormimos en el mismo cuarto xP Aún así, me encanta que te guste el fic y me dejes reviews : p!! (eso significa, que como hermana mayor, te ordeno que me pongas otro xDD) Ale y como del capi ya hablamos en el avión a USA, pues no te comento nada! Un muaks xiki!!

**muci-11:** ¡¡Hola¿Qué tal¡Gracias por el review!! Me alegro que te gustase este capitulo, a ver si con este es igual! Lo del sueño erótico con Snape, voy a empezar a creer que es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida, os encanta !! (a mí también, todavía me río con ello :p) Un besazo!!!

**mmvvblack: **¡¡Hola wapa!! Otra que nunca me falla, ains, me emociono!!! Qué tal todo¡Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!! Perdonaa!!!! Espero que tu también pasases unas navidades geniales y un feliz año nuevo!! Un besazo wapisima!! Muaksss!!!

**Froguita:** ¡¡Blanquita¿Qué tal todo? Qué te pareció este capitulo?? A ver cuando actualizas tú, guapa, que tú a mí sí que me tienes en ascuas con Draco (macho, macho meeeenn!! xDD) !!! Bueno, xiki, no te preocupes, ya queda menos para vernos!!! Semana Santa este año cae antes!! Weno, pixurriña, un besazo enormee!! Tk!!

**xacuarelax:** ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un review¡¡Me alegro de que te gustase la historia, sinceramente, me encantó que me dijeras que te había parecido divertida y que está bien escrita, esas cosas siempre me suben mucho la moral para seguir escribiendo !! También siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, perdon!! Bueno, pues espero que te guste este capitulo también! Intentaré no tardar tanto con los siguientes!! Un besazo!! Muakss!

**Die:** ¡¡Hola babyy!! Weno, ya te lo dije pero... te has lucido con tus pedazo dos comentarios!!! Me encanta, me encanta, sigue así!! Bueno, la verdad es que hemos hablado del fic tu y yo ya, mañana me cuentas que te pareció este capítulo : D Yo luego me pasaré a ver qué tal andan Hernar y compañía, que me apetece un montón volver a leerlo!! (aunque ya esté terminada, sniff...) y seeehh que tu acabarías en el hospital, con el aguante que tienes : P Sabes que hoy vi a Victoria la de la latín con su perro?? Es una monadaa!! Es así como el de Scotex, más wapooo Weno, xiki, te veo mañana en clase (a las 7:45, toma chaaa) un besazo!! te kero!!

**fenix:** ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro que te guste el fic!! La verdad es que tengo un pequeño problema, no sé si eres la misma fenix que me escribe siempre (fenix88) o si eres otra. Perdona la confusión si no eres tú !! Un besito!!

**Caataa:** ¡¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me alegra que te encante la historia, espero que este capítulo también!! Un besito! Muakis!!


	7. Tal como éramos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a su cerebro :) Si yo fuera ella, estaría forrada

**(Nota: He actualizado el capítulo de nuevo, porque se me olvido incluir una cosa. Es un detalle pequeño, casi sin importancia, pero no quiero que se me queden cabos sueltos. Lo digo para que, los que ya han leído el capítulo, no se líen )**

**- Verano en la honorable y ancestral Mansión Black -**

**Capítulo siete: Tal como éramos**

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?- preguntó James, en voz un poco más alta, mientras se dirigía a la entrada- . ¿Te has olvidado de alg...?

James se interrumpió al ver que, en medio de la entrada, junto a la puerta, en vez de Lily, se encontraba Sirius Black. Durante unos escasos segundos, James se quedó paralizado al ver a su amigo allí, quien al escuchar su voz, se había vuelto hacia él y cuando sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los castaños de James, el chico alto, guapo y de pelo oscuro tardó menos de un segundo en esbozar una sonrisa simpática y juvenil, de pura alegría.

-¡Prongs!- exclamó Sirius, soltando la bolsa de viaje que llevaba colgada del hombro y abandonándola junto a un gran baúl que tenía a sus pies, mientras echaba a andar hacia él.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, James también caminó el tramo que le separaba de su mejor amigo y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, se dieron un rápido abrazo.

-¡Joder Sirius!- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a James, mientras una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se le extendía por la boca. Llevaba más de un mes sin ver a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, y ahora que le tenía delante se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado en falta. Tenía la boca llena de tantas cosas que contarle, tantas que explicarle, que simplemente las palabras no le salían.

-¡¿Qué tal?!- exclamó James, cuando se separaron, echándole un vistazo valorativo. Sirius estaba un poco más alto y llevaba su lustroso pelo un dedo más largo desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero seguía siendo el mismo, con su sonrisa rápida y su elegante naturalidad.

- Genial- Sirius le miró a los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa- . No veas las ganas que tenía de llegar... Estaba harto de estar con mis padres y Regulus el pomposo...- añadió con desdén, mientras James soltaba una carcajada por el nuevo mote del hermano de su amigo.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?- preguntó, mientras se reía.

Sirius soltó un resoplido de lo más convincente.

- Tenías que oírles hablar de política durante la cena, con mi madre metiendo baza, encima. Les faltó proponer la hoguera a los muggles, son peor que la Inquisición con el jodido tema de la pureza de sangre- añadió Sirius, un poco reventado.

Al ver que a su amigo se le estaba amargando la llegada, James se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, y aparte de eso¿qué tal por Francia?- Sirius le miró con picardía, mientras James, con una sonrisita la mar de significativa, alzaba las cejas repetidamente- . He oído que las francesas...- sacudió la mano derecha, como diciendo "tela marinera"

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de perezoso placer.

- Si yo te contara, chaval...- dijo, con una mezcla de divertido desdén y superioridad- . Estaban buenísimas. Y eran muy majas, me dieron una bienvenida de lo más...Cariñosa- puso especial énfasis en la última palabra- . En especial Coralie, la hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Tío, tenías que verla... El pelo le llegaba al culo, un culo genial, todo hay que decirlo- añadió, mientras James soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Te la ligaste?- le preguntó con interés, aunque estaba seguro al 120 que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa. Pocas mujeres se resistían a los encantos de su amigo.

- Por favor... ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?- le respondió Sirius, altivo- . Era una auténtica aspiradora y lo que más le gustaba era la marcha- esa vez fue Sirius el que alzó las cejas vigorosa y significativamente- . Aunque por supuesto, tuvo que aparecer mi querida madre para tocar las narices...- la sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó y su rostro se ensombreció, al igual que lo hizo el de James- . Decidió que Mathilde, la primogénita y hermana mayor de Coralie, iba mucho más conmigo y que además, me inculcaría algo de sensatez. Ya te puedes imaginar como era la tal Mathilde, todo lo contrario a su hermana, en todos los aspectos, e igual de nazi que mis padres...

- Menuda joya...- fue lo único que dijo James, de forma sarcástica.

- Ya ves- Sirius prosiguió contando- . A mis padres, por supuesto, les encantaba, así que te puedes imaginar la gracia que les hizo que yo pasara de Mathilde y me enrollara con la hermana... Se armó la de Dios es Cristo: mis padres gritando, Mathilde llorando diciendo que le había dado falsas esperanzas, sus padres gritando... Y después de que todos se marcharan, mi madre se pasó una semana soltando pullas acerca de mi "deplorable" comportamiento y en lo mal que había hecho en rechazar a una jovencita de tan buena familia, diciendo que era un bala perdida, la oveja negra y vete tú a saber cuántas cosas más... Estaba harto y por eso me volví- terminó Sirius, soltando un resoplido de hastío.

James frunció el ceño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas patearle el culo a la madre de Sirius.

- Que se case ella con la jodida Mathilde, si tanto le gusta...- dijo el chico de pelo revuelto, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Y ante estas palabras, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, conmoviéndose por la lealtad inquebrantable de su amigo.

- Joder, cómo me alegro de volver a verte- exclamó, envolviéndole en un abrazo de oso. Aquellas demostraciones de afecto no eran tan frecuentes entre ellos, pero lo cierto es que los dos se habían echado mucho de menos. Y James, sonriente, le respondió al abrazo con un fuerte apretón.

-¡Vaya!- le dijo Sirius, cuando se separaron, los dos sonrientes- . ¡Qué musculitos!- le apretó el brazo- . ¿Has estado haciendo pesas¡Enséñame el culo!- exigió, mientras James se tronchaba de risa.

- Eres un pervertido, Padfoot...

- Bueno¿y cómo han ido las cosas por aquí¿Mi cuarto sigue intacto?- preguntó Sirius, mirando sospechosamente a James, cuando pararon de reírse.

- Sí, todo está en orden...- le tranquilizó James mientras Sirius echaba una mirada circular a la entrada y silbaba de admiración al ver lo brillante y limpia que estaba.

- Si toda la casa ha quedado como la entrada, creo que le darán un premio a los del departamento de Purificación...- dijo, con una sonrisa de admiración. Luego, volvió a centrarse en James- . Bueno¿y tú qué tal¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?

James se pensó unos segundos cómo responderle a esa pregunta. Estaba deseando explicarle lo de Lily, pero no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Sabía que la noticia sorprendería a Sirius, incluso podría ser que en principio no se lo creyera, pero seguro que se iba a poner la mar de contento.

- Pues... –comenzó a decir James y en aquel momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, apareciendo en el umbral una Lily un poco sofocada y con una bolsa de comida en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca. Sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto vio allí a Sirius.

-¡Vaya¡Evans!- exclamó Sirius, mirando a su compañera de curso como si en vez de ella hubiera aparecido un marciano en el umbral de su puerta- . ¿Qué hace Evans en mi casa?- Sirius miró a James, incluyéndole a él en la pregunta.

James miró a Lily antes de contestar. La chica tenía la cara blanca como el papel y no sólo era sorpresa lo que se reflejaba en su expresión; también parecía asustada y en tensión, tenía esa cara que se tiene cuando alguien va a decir algo que tú no quieres que diga. Y a James se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá Lily no quería que Sirius se enterara de lo de ellos dos y que él, quizá, debía callarse hasta poder hablar con ella.

Así que, apartando los ojos de Lily, se volvió de nuevo hacia Sirius y le contestó, con una sonrisa:

- Evans ha estado trabajando aquí estos días... Restaurando tu casa y eso...

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y como ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada más, simplemente por decir algo, el chico moreno se volvió hacia Lily, con una sonrisa deslumbrante:

- Bueno¿y qué tal Evans¿Mucho curro?- preguntó, de forma casual.

Lily que hasta el momento en que él había hablado había estado mirando a James, intentando encontrar sus ojos, se volvió hacia Sirius con una media sonrisa muy ligera y pobre.

- Sí, bueno... Ehm... Yo... Vine a terminar una cosa- dijo, intentando ampliar su sonrisa- . Será mejor que lo haga...- añadió, casi entre dientes, mientras echaba a andar hacia la cocina. Pasó junto a los dos chicos sonriendo suavemente a Sirius y sin mirar a James- . Bienvenido, Black

Nada más la pelirroja desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, Sirius se encogió de hombros, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Qué rara estaba Evans¿verdad?- comentó, con un tono cargado de extrañeza mientras se agachaba a coger su bolsa de viaje. James levantó los ojos de los cordones de sus zapatillas para mirar a su amigo, que observaba el camino que había hecho antes la chica.

-¿Rara?

- Sí, rarísima- afirmó Sirius colgándose la bolsa del hombro- . Normalmente nos hubiera soltado un par de comentarios nada agradables por estar respirando el mismo aire que ella o nos hubiera mirado mal. Ayúdame con el baúl- le pidió, inclinándose de nuevo.

- Hombre, está en tu casa...- se le ocurrió decir a James, mientras se inclinaba y cogía un asa del baúl de su amigo. Aunque, en realidad, sospechaba que la pelirroja no se había comportado como normalmente lo hacía, o como lo había estado haciendo en las últimas horas, porque quería comprar su silencio.

- Mmm... Ni aún así, no es su estilo ser tan educada. Como mínimo, decirme que me metiera en mi vida y no le preguntara por la suya...- Sirius meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía un poco pensativo y luego decidió dejarlo correr.

Total, él y Lily tampoco eran amigos. El que sí era su amigo era James, y por la cara de haberse tragado una bota de trabajo que tenía, podía decirse que sus relaciones con la pelirroja no habían cambiado mucho. Si es que... Por mucho que insistiera James en que lo tenía superado...

Aún así, aunque fuera sólo para quitarle la cara de pena, el chico de pelo oscuro se apresuró a cambiar de tema, preguntándole por Remus y Peter, de los que no había sabido nada desde que se marchó. James le contó lo ocurrido con la carta de Dumbledore y algunas cosas más mientras subían la escalera, pero en cuanto entraron en el cuarto de Sirius, que había sido el de James durante aquellas semanas, al merodeador le importaron un pimiento sus colegas, emocionado porque su habitación siguiera en el mismo estado que cuando la dejó. Después de abrazar a su almohada, besar a la Carmen Electra que salía en la portada de una de sus play-boys, y saludar hasta a los zapatos que había dejado tirados debajo de la mesa, Sirius se dejó caer sobre la cama, bajo la divertida mirada de James que se había sentado en una silla.

- Hogar, dulce hogar...- dijo, con una sonrisita de felicidad mientras se repantingaba a gusto en la cama. Luego se volvió hacia James- . Muy bien cuidado Prongnsie, así me gusta...

- Me alegro de haberte sido útil...- le contestó el buscador, mientras jugaba con una pelotita para perros que le habían regalado Remus y él a Sirius al terminar el curso- . Y ahora que quieres hacer, señor Hogar. ¿Dormir y descansar del viaje?- sugirió, pensando que así podría ir a hablar con Lily con tranquilidad.

No era que Sirius le molestase, todo lo contrario, pero pensaba que si estaban a solas, la pelirroja podría explicarle qué pasaba y se comportaría normalmente.

Aunque Sirius no pareció muy contento con su proposición ya que se incorporó levemente para mirarle con cara de susto.

-¿Dormir¿Estás de coña?

James se encogió de hombros.

- Igual estás cansado del traslador...

- Pues ahora que lo dices...- Sirius soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, cuyos muelles crujieron bajo su peso- . Odio los trasladores y más si son franceses. He dado más vueltas que el puñetero Willy Fog.

James sonrió, preparándose para una buena. No sabía qué extraña maldición tenía Sirius para los trasladores, pero siempre terminaba en el punto más alejado del lugar al que quería ir. La última vez, había terminado como jefe de una tribu africana, una tribu que, para más INRI, era caníbal. Su pobre amigo había podido escapar antes de convertirse en "Sirius a la naranja", el plato fuerte del día. En cambio, el examen de aparición lo había pasado a la primera el tío y casi sin estudiar.

Pero volviendo al tema de los trasladores...

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó James, apoyando la cabeza en la mano que tenía sobre uno de los brazos de la silla.

- Pues resulta que los malditos franceses no saben programar un traslador como Dios manda y cuando les pedí Inglaterra, debieron entender la Inglaterra del siglo XIX como poco porque me di un paseo por todas las colonias...- Sirius resopló cabreado, mientras James se reía- . ¡Joé, me he pasado todo el día lidiando con indios, repartidores de pizza de Hong Kong, y vete tú a saber cuántos más¡Y ponte tú a encontrar un chino cuyo vocabulario en inglés vaya más allá de "playstation", "McDonalls" y "David Beckham" !

James se rió con más fuerza, imaginándose a su amigo lidiando con un montón de chinos que no le entendían. Porque lo que se dice de chino, Sirius no tenía ni idea; como mucho se sabía "sushi" (que ni siquiera era chino) y gracias, vamos.

- En serio Sirius, la próxima vez cógete un avión...- le aconsejó, cuando paró de reírse, mientras Sirius le miraba con cara extraña. Gracias a la televisión, James se había vuelto un entendido en lo que a sociedad muggle se refería.

- Sí, claro tú ríete...- le alentó Sirius, mirándole con rencor- . Pero cuando tengas que explicarle a un indio que el único indio que conoces es el del menú del restaurante que hay en Hogsmeade, que por cierto lo lleva un matrimonio de Yorkshike, veremos si te ríes tanto...

James volvió a troncharse de risa, con Sirius poniéndole mala cara, aunque al final terminaron los dos riéndose como posesos. Cuando terminaron, con la tripa dolorida de la risa, se miraron el uno al otro, como diciéndose que estaban encantados de volver a estar juntos.

- En fin... Que después de esa experiencia, normal que te alegres de estar en casa..- dijo James, como para zanjar el asunto.

Sirius asintió.

- Aunque lo de quedarme en casa a dormir, ni hablar del peluquín tío. Después de una semana entera sin olisquear la marcha, necesito salir...- le dijo con vehemencia- . Así que¿y si llamamos a Moony y al resto de la tropa y vamos a tomar algo¿Qué te parece el _Zigzag _¿Hace?

James valoró durante unos segundos la idea de Sirius, dudando. Quería quedarse para hablar con Lily y sabía que si salía, ya no volvería hasta el amanecer y no habría forma. Pero por otro lado, Sirius acababa de volver a casa y llevaba mucho sin ver a sus otros amigos ( el resto de la tropa, como los llamaba Sirius), casi desde el principio del verano. Así que, mientras Sirius le ponía ojitos, James pensó que podría salir y que al día siguiente, cuando dejara a Sirius en casa durmiendo la mona, él iría a hablar con la pelirroja.

Así que sonrió de nuevo a su amigo y levantándose, le contestó:

- Venga... Hace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Sirius y James se marcharon, Lily se encontraba en su habitación. Escuchó sus voces, sus pies bajando la escalera (como una estampida, todo hay que decirlo) y el ruido de la puerta de entrada cuando salieron y cuando no escuchó nada más, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama, con la mirada un poco perdida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su bolsa de viaje, que todavía no había terminado de llenar con sus cosas. Iba a volverse a casa porque ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, se recordó. Había terminado la habitación que quedaba por reparar, había dado un repaso a toda la casa y había quitado las cintas rojas de las puertas. La familia Black parecía estar a punto de volver y ella había terminado su trabajo. Simplemente haría su equipaje, recogería la habitación para que pareciera que allí no había estado nadie, se despediría de Booky y se marcharía.

Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, se repitió, levantándose y poniéndose a llenar la bolsa con su ropa, sus libros y algunas cosas más. Había visto la cara de susto y culpabilidad de James cuando había entrado, había sido capaz de captar la indirecta de que el chico usase su apellido y no su nombre... No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta de que James quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos...

Estaba más que claro, puesto que no había querido contárselo ni siquiera a Black, que era su amigo del alma, como un hermano para él.

No le había contado nada de lo que había ocurrido, aquello que a ella le había hecho tan feliz, absolutamente nada...

Metió el cepillo de dientes y el cepillo del pelo en la bolsa y la cerró con furia. ¡Maldita sea¿por qué¡¿Por qué se comportaba así?! Habían estado tan bien aquella mañana, en Londres, en el parque, en la cocina, esa noche...

Lily se mordió un labio con fuerza, mientras quitaba las sábanas de su cama y con un rápido conjuro las limpiaba. Incluso antes de llegar a la mansión, cuando estaba volviendo en el autobús noctámbulo de haber visto a sus padres, ya había sentido que algo no iba a salir bien... Se había dicho a sí misma que era una paranoica y una histérica pero al final...

- Para que luego diga la de adivinación que no tengo ojo interior...- masculló, con una triste sonrisa al tiempo que se le tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Y antes de que se le saltaran las lágrimas por la frustración, alguien llamó a la puerta, que tras decir Lily "adelante", se abrió, dando paso a Booky.

Al ver al elfo, con su cuerpecillo escuálido y sus ojillos saltones, Lily se maldijo por permitirse una ligera esperanza.

- Señorita Evans- la saludó el elfo, conteniéndose de hacer una reverencia, ya que Lily, harta de pedírselo, se lo había ordenado- . Booky ha limpiado la cocina y ya está ordenada- dijo, con su voz de pito.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, agradecida.

- Gracias, Booky

- No hay de qué, es el deber de Booky- le respondió elfo con vehemencia, aunque luego volvió a enmudecer- . Además, Booky venía a pedirle permiso para volver a esconderse en el sótano, donde Booky debía estar, por si vuelve la familia de Booky... Booky no quiere ser castigado más, aunque se lo merezca...- añadió, con valor.

A Lily le dio mucha, mucha pena escucharle hablar así y, sintiendo una gran ternura, asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro que no Booky, ve a donde tú quieras- le dijo, con la voz suave, como siempre que hablaba con los elfos domésticos- . Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda de todos estos días, Booky...- le sonrió de nuevo- . Encantada de conocerte

Al elfo aquello pareció emocionarle un poquito, pero como nunca le habían dado pie para ser cariñoso y Lily tampoco sabía si podría darle un abrazo, aunque fuera uno pequeño, al elfo, los dos se limitaron a mirarse con afecto.

- Booky también está encantada de haberla conocido señorita Evans. ¡Vuelva cuando quiera!

Y el elfo salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y dejando a Lily con muchísima tristeza. La pelirroja terminó de doblar las sábanas y las guardó en un arcón que había en una esquina de la habitación. Cuando todo estuvo recogido, la chica recogió su bolsa y le echó una última mirada circular a la habitación.

Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar. No por James, al menos no sólo por James, sino también porque todo había terminado. Porque todo el esfuerzo y tiempo de aquellas semanas se quedaba allí...

Permitiéndose un par de lagrimillas, que no llegaron a rodar por sus mejillas por falta de fuerza, Lily suspiró profundamente y salió de la habitación.

A los diez minutos, después de hacer una última revisión y de haber encantado la televisión para que volviera a su propia casa, la chica salía de nuevo de la mansión. Cerró la puerta y puso los conjuros de protección. Y cuando se alejó dos pasos, toda la casa, la puerta, la imponente fachada, todo desapareció.

La pelirroja se sentía pesada, como si tuviera un cuerpo de doscientos kilos, y ella sabía que ése era el preludio a una gran tristeza.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a ponerse triste porque cuando llegó a la plaza donde cogía el autobús y antes de haber levantado la varita para llamarlo, el autobús derrapó delante de sus narices. Y de sus puertas moradas bajó, ni más ni menos, que su mejor amiga.

Aunque un poquito más distinta que la última vez que se habían visto. Alice se había teñido el pelo casi totalmente con mechas de un precioso color berenjena, que le daban un toque moderno y ecléctico. Estaba muy guapa.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Lily, boquiabierta- . ¡Qué guapa estás!

-¡Lily, qué bien que te encuentro!- exclamó su amiga, abrazándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida, cuando se separó de ella.

- Te llamé a casa para quedar y tus padres me dijeron que habías vuelto a terminar una cosa, así que vine a buscarte- Alice sonrió, con su sonrisa deslumbrante, y añadió- . Lily, nos vamos al _Zigzag_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El _Zigzag_ era un bar grande, enorme, situado en una de las callejuelas perpendiculares a la calle principal del Callejón Diagón. Llevaba abierto cuatro años, en él se pinchaban los mejores y más variados estilos de música y ya era el bar más popular entre los jóvenes.

La clave del éxito del bar se debía, principalmente, a dos factores que su dueño, un americano acostumbrado a la vida nocturna de Nueva York, que movía masas, había sabido ver como aciertos. El primero de ellos, era que pese a tener un estilo moderno y en continua innovación, lo que no resultaba barato, el precio de entrada era realmente asequible, al igual que lo eran las copas y consumiciones que te servían dentro.

El segundo de esos aciertos era que se trataba del único bar de la ciudad cuya franja de edad empezaba en los 16 años y no tenía un límite, consiguiendo que los estudiantes esperaran largas colas para entrar.

Y aquella noche, a menos de dos semanas del fin de las vacaciones, la cola de estudiantes y jóvenes alborotados daba dos vueltas. Por eso, cuando Lily llegó, acompañada de Alice y el resto de sus amigos, estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta y volverse a su casa.

Y lo hubiera hecho encantada, de no ser porque tenía una promesa que mantener. Y es que Alice se había tomado realmente en serio aquella promesa que su mejor amiga le hiciera en el jardín de su casa el día antes de empezar a trabajar en la mansión Black.

Mientras se colocaban al final de la larga cola y un par de amigos iban a buscar a alguien que pudiera colarles, Alice dirigió una larga mirada a Lily, sonriendo por lo guapa que veía a su amiga. Lily se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros, ceñidos y una camiseta que se ataba al cuello de color negro, junto con un cinturón negro a juego. Sin embargo, lo que hacía que Alice viera más guapa a su amiga no era la ropa, sino el pelo, que le caía como una cascada de rizos rojos, ya que no le había dado tiempo o no había querido por pura pereza, secárselo y alisárselo al salir de la ducha.

Aunque eso sí, pese a lo guapa que iba, Lily no había dejado de refunfuñar por el camino y aún en aquel momento, mientras avanzaban en la cola, la pelirroja aún mascullaba alguna que otra protesta. Al verla, Alice soltó una risita, echándose hacia atrás los rizos teñidos de color berenjena. Lily siempre en su estilo, sí señor.

Mientras Alice se acercaba a chinchar a la pelirroja, a unos metros de allí, donde la cola daba una vuelta, se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus y unos cuantos amigos más, entre los que se encontraban Peter, Frank, el repartidor de pizzas, o Martine Parkinson con una amiga. James encabezaba su grupo, al principio de la cola, acompañado de Sirius y Remus, que hablaban animadamente. Sirius estaba poniendo al día a Remus por lo que James, como ya lo había escuchado, se limitaba a mirar a la gente que había en la cola y de vez en cuando intervenía en la conversación entre sus dos amigos, aunque no estaba propiamente dentro de ella.

Detrás, Peter hablaba con Frank y el resto de sus amigos y amigas, y un poco apartada, Martine Parkinson, buscaba que su mirada se encontrara con la de James, para hacerle caídas de ojos. De vez en cuando, la slytherin le cuchicheaba algo a su amiga en la oreja, que miraba a James y se reía como una tonta.

Mientras James, aburrido de estar de pie y no avanzar, miraba su reloj y seguidamente al cielo como preguntándole a Dios que a qué hora iban a entrar, los puertas de la entrada dejaron entrar en el bar a un pelotón de veinte estudiantes universitarios, que entraron como locos, provocando que la cola avanzara lo mínimo 50 metros y James y los demás se encontraran prácticamente a las puertas del local.

-¡¡Eh, Black!!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Sirius, James y Remus se giraron, encontrándose cara a cara con Fabián Prewett y Michael Creeve, dos compañeros de Gryffindor, de su mismo curso.

-¿Qué tal tío?- saludó Sirius, con su espontaneidad habitual primero a Fabián y luego a Michael. James también les sonrió, a Creeve no le conocía, pero Fabián siempre le había parecido un chico la mar de legal.

-¿Nos podéis pasar la cola?- pidió Fabián, después de saludarles- . Es que estamos al fondo del todo, y a este paso llegaremos cuando cierren...

-¡¡Eh, Lily que nos cuelan!!- informó, pletórica de felicidad, Alice a Lily, cuando Michael volvió al final de la cola con las buenas noticias.

-¡¡Menos mal!!- exclamó la pelirroja, levantándose del pivote de circulación, su improvisado asiento- . ¿Quién nos pasa?- preguntó, interesada mientras todo el grupo seguía a Michael hasta donde estaban James y los demás. Ya que estaba allí, también quería saber quién más había ido.

- Creo que son Potter y Black y algunos más de Gryffindor. Hay un par de tías de Slytherin también, creo- le respondió Alice, prácticamente sin volverse, pues estaba abriéndose paso para avanzar.

Y si Alice se hubiera dado la vuelta, podría haber visto como, al escuchar el nombre de James, Lily se puso blanca como un papel y sus ojos verdes se desenfocaron ligeramente. Con la mirada perdida, la pelirroja se dejó guiar hasta donde estaban Fabián, Michael, Martine Parkinson, Sirius Black, Remus, Peter Pettigrew y, encabezando el grupo, James.

Lily bajó la cabeza, mirándose los zapatos, mientras intentaba camuflarse con el paisaje. Quizá si se quedaban al final del grupo, él no la vería...

- Pasad vosotros delante... Así si alguien protesta podremos decir que os guardábamos el sitio- dijo Sirius, empujando levemente a Alice, para que se moviera hacia el principio del grupo.

Lily maldijo las buenas ideas y el eficiente cerebro de su compañero de curso.

Y maldijo aún más cuando, al pasar junto a Remus, se chocó sin querer con él y el licántropo, al verla, exclamó, con una sonrisa:

-¡Oh, hola Lily!

Y aquello fue suficiente para que James, que no se había percatado de su presencia en lo más mínimo, se diera la vuelta y la viera. Lily bajó los ojos y luego volvió a levantarlos, aunque para mirar a Remus, al que sonrió con afecto.

-¿Qué tal, Remus?- le saludó, mirándole a los ojos, mientras la cola avanzaba otro tramo al entrar otro grupo.

- Psé, aquí andamos...- Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que seguían avanzando- . ¿Y tú?

Pero antes de que Lily pudiera responder, Alice volvió a buscarla, cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella.

-¡¡Venga Lily, vamos, que ya estamos a punto de entrar!!- dijo, tirando y haciendo que la pelirroja prácticamente avanzara a trompicones. Lily sólo pudo hacerle un gestito de despedida a Remus, que volvió a sonreír de nuevo y luego miró a James, extrañado de que no se hubieran dirigido la palabra. Se suponía que ahora se llevaban bien¿no? Eran hasta amigos...

James, por su parte, observó la cabeza pelirroja entre la masa de cabezas y luego bajó la mirada al suelo. Ni un saludo, ni una palabra, ni una mirada... Nada de nada. Ni siquiera le había hecho amago de querer saludarle o darle las gracias por pasarles la cola... Pero¿qué le pasaba a la pelirroja? Todo había estado tan bien aquel día, le había parecido que estaba tan feliz, tan segura... Y ahora, nada, como si no le conociera... Confuso, James se revolvió el pelo y avanzó otro tramo en la cola.

- James...- le dijo Remus, con el semblante un poco grave, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, al tiempo que volvían a avanzar.

Sin embargo, el merodeador de pelo revuelto no pudo escuchar qué le quería decir su amigo pues, la voz de Remus quedó sofocada por el sonido ensordecedor de la música.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban dentro del _Zigzag. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si antes, en la cola para entrar al _Zigzag_, ya se había podido respirar el ambiente y la euforia de la fiesta, dentro, el local y la gente que allí había estaba en auténtico estado de ebullición. El Dj pinchaba música a todo trapo, pasando con facilidad de un estilo a otro sin que el cambio resultase demasiado brusco, los camareros no hacían más que servir copas a toda velocidad, la gente estaba en un estado de euforia y felicidad exultante, todo el mundo estaba bailando, cantando, hablando, besándose con su pareja, tomándose copas, etc. y todo sin que el ambiente decayera ni un segundo.

Y como, después de tres horas, seguía sin decaer, Lily tuvo que admitir que el sitio estaba genial y que además se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Le gustaba la música, estaba a gusto bailando y riéndose con sus amigos y por otro lado, el que los merodeadores se hubieran separado casi por completo de ellos al entrar y James no se le hubiera acercado en toda la noche, le provocaba un sentimiento agridulce de tranquilidad con algo de, por qué no decirlo, decepción y tristeza.

-¡¿A qué ha merecido la pena venir, Lily?!- le gritó Alice al oído, haciéndose oír por encima de la música, mientras salían de la pista de baile para ir a la barra.

Lily sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. En realidad, las dos o tres veces que había ido antes, también se lo había pasado muy bien, pero no volvía por pura pereza.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Alice pidió un par de copas para ellas dos y una vez las tuvieron servidas, la chica del pelo color berenjena, se volvió hacia Lily.

- Por cierto- le dijo, hablando en voz muy bajita. La zona de la barra estaba encantada, de forma que escuchaban la música sólo de fondo y no a trescientos decibelios, como la escucharían en la pista, haciendo mucho más fáciles las conversaciones- . ¿Te has fijado en lo descaradamente que te está tirando los tejos Amos Diggory?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa de regocijo.

Amos Diggory era un Hufflepuff un año mayor que las chicas, por lo que ese año había dejado el colegio. Se habían encontrado en la barra y él y su grupo de amigos se habían unido luego a ellas en la pista. Amos tenía el pelo castaño claro, una sonrisa preciosa y una voz suave, agradable. Además era amable, correcto y simpático, muy Hufflepuff... No estaba nada mal el chico.

Lily sonrió, aunque frunció un poco el ceño, de forma que daba a entender que no lo creía.

- ¡Qué va¡Si va a por ti!- le respondió a Alice, con total sinceridad.

Aunque era difícil de saber, pues el casi universitario se había pasado toda la noche con las dos chicas.

Alice fue a replicar que ni hablar del peluquín, aunque fue interrumpida por Fabián, que se les acercó por detrás.

-¡¡Eh, pelirrojas!!- las llamó, mientras se acercaba.

Lily y Alice se miraron, como preguntándose por qué lo de "pelirrojas" si pelirroja sólo había uno y al mirarse, Lily dio con la clave. Bajo la luz de los focos del bar, el pelo rizado de color berenjena de Alice se veía rojo oscuro, de un color prácticamente igual al del pelo de Lily. Además, como la pelirroja (la verdadera) llevaba el pelo rizado ese día, al verlas desde atrás parecían exactamente iguales.

Al llegar junto a ellas, Fabián les rodeó los hombros con los brazos, mientras levantaba la mano izquierda para pedirle una cerveza a un camarero.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?- preguntó, en tono paternal, su amigo provocándole una sonrisa a las dos chicas. En el colegio, Fabián, Lily y Alice pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo que había creado una confianza casi familiar.

- Aquí, tomando algo...- respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡A ver qué tomáis¿eh?!- bromeó el chico, aún con su tono de padre. Luego se volvió hacia Alice- . Por cierto, Alice, he oído que Diggory, el de Hufflepuff, quiere contigo... ¿Tú quieres algo o le espanto?

Lily le puso a su amiga una sonrisa que parecía decir "¿Lo ves?" en letras rosas y fluorescentes y Alice, encantada, se desprendió del brazo de Fabián, separándose.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras cogía su copa- . Creo que voy a ir a hablar con él...

Y la vieron marcharse, acercándose a Diggory como quien no quiere la cosa.

- En menos de diez minutos, va estar metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla- profetizó Lily, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras bebía de su vaso de tubo.

Fabián asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno¿y tú qué tal? No se te ha visto el pelo en todo el verano¿eh?- le reprendió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo- . ¿Qué has estado haciendo estas semanas?- preguntó el chico, interesado, mientras bebía de su botellín de cerveza.

- Uy, un montón de cosas...- le dijo Lily, haciéndose la interesante- . Ni te imaginas. He asaltado un banco¿lo sabías?- dijo, con el mismo tono en el que hubiera comentado que se acababa de comprar unas medias.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Fabián, asombrándose- . A ver, cuéntame eso

- Un momento, voy al baño y te lo cuento- le dijo Lily, dejando la copa sobre la barra. Fabián hizo un gesto de asentimiento- . Cuídame la copa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justo en el instante en el que Lily estaba entrando en el baño, James se apresuraba en salir del cerrado grupo de chicas que, nada más entrar, les habían rodeado, buscando ligar. Eran chicas del colegio, simpáticas, y la mayoría de ellas bastante guapas y parecían tan dispuestas que besar a alguna de ellas hubiera sido facilísimo pero James, simplemente, no sentía ningún deseo de hacerlo. No estaba de humor aquella noche.

Y que su cerebro no dejara de enviarle imágenes de lo que había vivido las últimas horas, aquella mañana o la noche anterior, junto a Lily, no contribuía a mejorar su humor. Desde que habían entrado, había evitado encontrarse con ella, mirarla, aunque, en el fondo, no había dejado de buscarla, de intentar encontrarla en aquella masa heterogénea de cuerpos que se movían... Y sólo una vez había conseguido divisar su melena roja y rizada, a los lejos, junto a un grupo de ex alumnos de Hufflepuff

-¡Eh Remus!- le gritó a su amigo, que se encontraba hablando con Meredith Queens, una Gryffindor un año más joven a la que su amigo había echado el ojo- . ¡Voy a buscar una copa a la barra!

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza y James fue abriéndose paso hacia la barra, dejando a sus espaldas a Remus con una Meredith que sonreía como una boba y a un Sirius rodeado por al menos, siete chicas, todas ellas mayores que él.

Mientras esperaba a que algún camarero pudiera hacerle un poco de caso, James se dedicó a observar a la gente que tenía a su alrededor. Conocía a muchos, no en vano el _Zigzag_ era un sitio que los merodeadores solían frecuentar, aunque estaba tan lleno que también había un buen número de gente a la que no conocía para nada.

-¿Quieres algo, guapo?- le preguntó una camarera, que se estaba secando las manos en un pañuelo.

- Un whisky de fuego con coca- cola, por favor- pidió James, sin apenas mirarla, pues sus ojos castaños habían divisado, a lo lejos, a Amos Diggory, el antiguo guardián de Hufflepuff. Diggory llevaba de la mano a una chica, a la que James no podía ver bien, pues unas chicas que estaban pidiendo en la barra, obstruían su campo de visión.

Un poco por curiosidad, el merodeador se inclinó levemente para poder ver quién era la chica de Diggory, y en aquel momento, las chicas que le tapaban a la pareja se apartaron y James pudo verles con claridad. Diggory estaba apoyado contra una pared y la chica, una pelirroja de largo pelo rizado, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Y James se quedó helado. Una pelirroja. Con el pelo rizado. Pelirroja...

Lily.

El merodeador de pelo revuelto apartó la mirada, sintiendo que el suelo se abría a sus pies. No tenía por qué ser ella, se dijo. Pero sí lo era, era Lily. James estaba seguro, sobretodo porque la única vez que había sido capaz de encontrarla, la había visto hablando con un grupo de ex alumnos de Hufflepuff. De Hufflepuff, como Diggory.

- Guapo¿hasta aquí te parece bien?- le preguntó la camarera, refiriéndose al vaso que acababa de llenar casi hasta la mitad de whisky de fuego.

James la miró, con los ojos un poco desorbitados, y luego miró el vaso.

- Sí...- dijo, con un hilo de voz que, gracias al conjuro insonorizador, la camarera pudo oír. Luego, se lo pensó durante unos instantes y levantó los ojos, con decisión- . ¿Sabes qué? Mejor llénamelo hasta arriba...

Aquello iba contra la política del bar, pero la camarera pensó que James parecía necesitarlo de veras. Así que se lo llenó hasta prácticamente el borde y le sonrió con suavidad cuando James le pagó.

- Espero que te sirva, guapo...- le deseó, mientras él se marchaba.

James se alejó de la barra con el vaso en la mano, sin volver a mirar a Diggory y a Lily. Aunque al recordarlo, el chico se tambaleó un poco, como si estuviera mareado.

Con cansancio, y dolido, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás que rodeaban una mesa, a pocos metros de la entrada del baño. Ésa era la mesa en la que los merodeadores y sus amigos solían sentarse cuando iban al _Zigzag_, precisamente porque estaba cerca de la barra y cerca de los baños, lo que les ofrecía una buena perspectiva de las chicas que desfilaban hacia el baño durante la noche. Aunque a James, en aquel momento, no le interesaba ninguna de ellas.

Dio un largo trago al vaso cargado hasta arriba de whisky y luego, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá, para estar cómodo mientras se emborrachaba y caía en la autocompasión. El _Zigzag_ no era el lugar que él elegiría para ello, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para ir a buscar a Sirius, o a Remus y decirles que se marchaba a casa. Habría demasiadas preguntas y además, con la suerte que estaba teniendo aquella noche, seguramente, se volvería a encontrar a Lily, fundida en un pasional abrazo con Amos Diggory.

James rechinó los dientes. No sólo se sentía herido, destrozado. También estaba furioso. El dolor por la traición que sentía se estaba metabolizando, poco a poco, y con la ayuda del whisky, en una furia y una rabia crecientes.

Volvió a alzar el vaso para llevárselo a la boca y entonces escuchó una voz suave, casi un ronroneo, saludándole:

- Hola James...

El chico levantó la cabeza para encontrase con Martine Parkinson. Martine era una chica de Slytherin, de su mismo curso, con una melena oscura y lisa como una tabla, unos ojos como el chocolate fundido y un cuerpo de mujer diez. Aunque Martine tenía dos grandes defectos, que James no soportaba: el primero era que era una cotilla y una presumida sin par, incapaz de creer que hubiera un solo hombre en el mundo capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. El segundo era que era posesiva hasta el punto de resultar pesada. Todos sabían que se había pasado todo el verano intentando que su relación con el merodeador fuera más allá de las dos veces que se enrollaron y la vez que se acostaron.

- Hola Martine- la saludó el chico, echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Martine se sentó pegada a él en el sofá, de lado, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo, de forma que le quedaba muy cerca de la cabeza de James.

En una de esas, pensó la Slytherin, aprovecharía para acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- le preguntó, con su voz clavada al ronroneo de un gato.

James, que tenía ganas de decirle que se largara y le dejara en paz, levantó el vaso.

- Estoy descansando- añadió- . Estoy algo cansado...

-¡Vaya...!- la joven emitió algo parecido a una risa- . ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte cómodo?- le sugirió, aprovechando el momento para acariciarle el pelo.

James la miró, con sus ojos castaños, sin decir una palabra. Tenía ganas de decirle que no le tocara, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

- Le dije a Remus que te dijera que me llamases y no lo has hecho...- añadió Martine, poniendo cara de falsa pena- . Me he sentido muy sola sin ti...

Y utilizando la misma mano que le había acariciado el pelo, descendió hasta los botones de la camisa de James, desabrochándole el primero. James le apartó la mano, quizá con un poco de crudeza.

- Estate quieta- le dijo, secamente- . No tengo ganas...

La morena arrugó el rostro. James nunca había estado tan evasivo, ni tan arisco. Mucho menos en un momento de fiesta como aquel ni cuando ella iba vestida de una forma tan sexy.

James ni se había fijado en la ropa de la chica.

Durante un par de segundos, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Martine decidió volver a la carga otra vez, pensando que ella era perfectamente capaz de provocarle las ganas hasta al más desganado.

- James- ronroneó- , estás tenso... Voy a ayudarte a relajarte¿vale?- y con la seguridad de una persona que no está acostumbrada a que la digan que no, se inclinó hacia el merodeador y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, le plantó un beso profundo en los labios.

Justo en el instante en que la puerta del baño se abría, apareciendo tras ella, Lily. Si la mesa no hubiera estado tan cerca de la puerta, probablemente la pelirroja hubiera pasado de largo sin ver nada, sin enterarse de nada. Pero lo cierto era que la mesa, el sofá en el que Martine estaba besando a James, estaban muy cerca del baño y Lily lo vio todo como si estuviera junto a ellos.

La chica se quedó estática, viendo como las manos de James subían por la espalda desnuda de la Slytherin, como sus ojos se cerraban y su boca se movía con la de Martine.

Porque sí, durante unos instantes, James se dejó llevar por la rabia, por las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente de Lily besándose con Diggory y las imágenes de Lily besándole a él, por la furia y por el efecto del alcohol y respondió al beso de Martine.

Y Lily tenía ganas de evaporarse, de desvanecerse, toda la alegría, la euforia de la fiesta se había borrado de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Necesitaba salir de allí, lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos. Y lo hizo en el instante en que Martine se subía a horcajadas sobre el merodeador. Decidiendo que ya había visto más que suficiente, Lily se marchó de allí.

Y al medio minuto de que la pelirroja se hubiera ido, James reaccionó y apartó a Martine. Estaba furioso y todavía se sentía traicionado pero su cuerpo había reaccionado instintivamente, pasando de las órdenes que le mandaba su cerebro de hacer lo mismo que Lily había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Martine, con su ronroneo habitual, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para besarle. James, que la primera vez la había separado con suavidad, la apartó con más fuerza al ver que insistía. Al final, consiguió bajarla de su regazo.

- No tengo ganas Martine- repitió. Le hubiera gustado disculparse, pero conocía a la morena y sabía que eso le hubiera dado pie para seguir intentándolo.

Así que como no se disculpó, obtuvo el efecto contrario: Martine se indignó, pues su ego no entendía que no quisiera estar con ella.

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no tienes ganas?!- exclamó, indignada.

- Porque no- respondió, rotundo, James, mientras la miraba con dureza desde sus ojos castaños.

No tenía ninguna gana de discutir con Martine, pero también sabía perfectamente que él había provocado aquella situación, al devolverle el beso. Aunque también, siempre le había dejado claro a la morena que no quería nada más con ella de lo que ya habían tenido.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera insultarle, continuar discutiendo o simplemente pronunciar una sola palabra, Sirius, que apareció como caído del cielo, dejándose caer en el sofá, en el hueco casi minúsculo que había entre James y Martine, por lo que los dos tuvieron que moverse.

- Remus se ha ido con la Queens- dijo, con algo parecido a la amargura, aunque en sus labios bailaba una media sonrisa.

-¿Y tus siete universitarias cañón?- le preguntó James, agradecido porque algo hubiera detenido la conversación.

- Sólo había dos que estuvieran cañón- respondió su amigo, todavía con la amargura en el rostro- . Y tenían novio. No me apetecía liarme con las otras... Creo que Coralie ha dejado el listón muy alto...

Martine, viendo que, por la intervención de Sirius, James no tenía ninguna intención en seguir hablando con ella, se levantó del sofá, con indignación, colocándose la minifalda y decidiendo que si James era tan tonto de no aprovechar que ella quería estar con él, otro lo haría.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se marchó de allí. James y Sirius la siguieron con la mirada y cuando desapareció de su campo de visión, Sirius se volvió a su amigo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué tal con...? – la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

James simplemente, se llevó el vaso a los labios y se bebió la mitad del contenido.

- Vámonos de aquí, Pad, vámonos- le dijo, mientras le pasaba el vaso. No era una petición, más bien parecía una orden, pero Sirius entendía que aquello era casi una súplica.

Se bebió lo que quedaba de whisky de fuego y se levantó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, con aire rudo.

- Está bien- dijo, mientras ayudaba con una mano a levantarse a su mejor amigo. Esbozó una sonrisa rápida y miró el vaso vacío- . Creo que quiero emborracharme...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Más de cuatro horas más tarde, a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana, y bajo una lluvia torrencial, Sirius y James hacían eses, agarrándose el uno al otro para no caerse cada dos pasos.

Los dos iban como cubas, absolutamente ebrios.

Sirius llevaba un cubrepezón enganchado en una oreja, un tanga alrededor de la mano derecha y otros tantos en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Por su parte, James llevaba un sujetador firmado y con teléfono incluido en una mano y en sus mejillas estaban las marcas un poco corridas por la lluvia de siete tipos de pintalabios distintos, todos ellos pertenecientes a siete bocas distintas.

-¡Vamos a buscar más mujeres en cueros, Prongs!- exclamó Sirius, totalmente borracho, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

- No quedan. Hemos visto a todas las mujeres en cueros del mundo- le respondió James, que iba un poquito mejor, mientras sujetaba a Sirius con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Oye¿y el resto¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Sirius, mirando por detrás de su hombro, buscando a sus amigos desaparecidos, los pocos que se habían atrevido a acompañarles.

James trató de recordar en qué momento se habían marchado sus amigos... ¿En el tercer bar de strepteasse o había sido en el cuarto?

- No están. Se han marchado todos a casa- le respondió a Sirius, soltando seguidamente una risita cuando su amigo, al dar un paso, se tropezó con el mismo pie con el que estaba dando un paso.

- Traidores- dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño- . Nadie aguanta como tú y como yo¿verdad Prongsie?

- Claro que nooo- James negó repetidamente con la cabeza- . ¡¡Nadie puede compararse con los grandes Prongs y Paddy, los reyes de la fiesta!!- añadió, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Sirius no le respondió, pues estaba totalmente concentrado en dar un paso como Dios manda. Sin embargo, pese a su concentración, los pies se le enredaron con los de James y en menos de un segundo estaban los dos en el suelo, aún más empapados que antes, y desternillándose de risa.

- Tío, Paddy¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos?- le preguntó James, después de reírse un buen rato, mientras se sentaba en la acera, junto a una farola, que les alumbraba.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, parpadeando desorientado, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Ni idea. ¿Y si intentamos aparecernos en casa?- sugirió.

- Vamos demasiado borrachos...- James negó con la cabeza- . Terminaríamos en el Congo como poco. Aunque siempre sería mejor que dejarte coger un traslador...- añadió, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Ja, ja, ja. Me parto contigo, Prongs- le respondió Sirius, sarcástico- . ¿Y qué sugieres Don Gracioso?

- Algún taxi pasará por aquí...- dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y los dos se quedaron mirando a la carretera, en silencio.

-¿Sabes, Prongs?- dijo Sirius, sin mirar a su amigo. De golpe, se había puesto serio- . Creo que voy a marcharme de casa...

James levantó la cabeza, que hasta aquel momento había tenido enterrada en las manos, para mirar fijamente a Sirius, que seguía con la vista clavada en el lado opuesto de la calle.

- Ya...- fue lo único que atinó a decir. No sólo porque no se le ocurriera que más decir sino porque, además, sospechaba que su amigo no lo había dicho todo...

- Sé que si me marcho, no podré volver- continuó Sirius- . Pero yo no puedo más, James, estoy harto...- añadió con amargura- . No soporto sus ideas de mierda, ni sus puñeteros delirios de grandeza, ni la forma que tienen de clasificar y tratar al resto de la gente, como si no valieran una mierda a su lado...

Con rabia, le dio un puntapié a una piedra pequeña que había en el pavimento y se mesó el pelo con fuerza.

- Pero en el fondo...- continuó, con la voz levemente quebrada- . Es mi familia. Y si me marcho, estaré solo...

Sirius contuvo un suspiro, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba ligeramente.

- No vas a estar solo- le dijo James, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Sirius alzó los ojos hacia él, James tenía la vista clavada en el frente y no le miraba, pero su rostro estaba imperturbablemente serio.

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas.

- Si quieres...- hizo una pausa y se corrigió- . Si necesitas marcharte, hazlo...- volvió la cabeza para mirarle, con la misma expresión seria- . Te vienes a mi casa y luego, ya veremos... Pero no te quedes en esa casa sólo por miedo a estar solo, a tener que sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Nosotros estamos de tu parte, Sirius, y te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta...

En aquel momento, Sirius sintió que gran parte de la congoja desaparecía y tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, de lo conmovido y agradecido que se sentía.

James no añadió nada más, simplemente, se limitó a pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius, dándole un tosco abrazo, mientras su amigo, con la cabeza gacha, murmuraba cientos de palabras de agradecimiento...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente a James y a Sirius les despertó el sonido de una voz tan potente como la del tío del anuncio de los Micro Machines.

-¡¡Arriba, holgazanes, que son las tres de la tarde!!

James entreabrió un ojo con cautela y pudo distinguir a Remus, abriendo todas las cortinas de la habitación, hasta que el salón de la mansión Black estuvo tan iluminado como el paraíso.

- Vete. Vete muy lejos- masculló Sirius, colocándose el cojín que había utilizado a modo de almohada alrededor de la cabeza. Remus, por toda respuesta, le quitó el cojín de la cabeza y le desprendió de la manta de lana, haciendo que Sirius, privado de cualquier clase de defensa, soltara un juramento.

Satisfecho porque había conseguido que Sirius se incorporara, Remus se dirigió a James, que se había hecho una bolita, aferrándose con fuerza a su cojín y a su manta.

- Prongs, levántate- le ordenó, cruzando los brazos con severidad.

- No quiero- le llegó la voz, adormilada y amortiguada por el cojín, de James.

Remus le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego esbozó una mueca de circunstancias.

- Muy bien- dijo, con tono resuelto mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa azul claro que llevaba.

Dio la vuelta al sofá y cogió a James de los pies, tirando de él hasta que le sacó del sofá.

-¡¡Joder, joder, Remus!!- protestó el merodeador de pelo oscuro, cuando se golpeó el cuerpo semidesnudo (sólo llevaba los calzoncillos) contra el frío suelo- . Podías darme una tregua¿no? Que ayer volvimos muy tarde...

- Y bebimos de todo, incluso purgante...- masculló Sirius, que se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, pues sentía que le pesaba dos toneladas.

- No haberlo hecho- Remus se encogió de hombros- . Eso os pasa por bestias...

Tanto Sirius como James le lanzaron una mirada de odio tan profundo, que Remus terminó sonriendo.

- En fin, iré a preparar café. Para que luego digáis, ingratos...- dijo, mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta del salón- . Como os volváis a dormir, os tiro de cabeza a la bañera y os aseguro que el agua no estará caliente- amenazó, blandiendo el dedo índice- . Y, Sirius, quítate ese cubrepezón que llevas en la oreja, tío...- añadió, antes de salir por completo.

- Si nos dormimos... ¿Crees que nos tirara en serio a la bañera?- preguntó Sirius, mientras se quitaba distraídamente el cubrepezón que llevaba en la oreja.

- Seguro que sí. Ese no tiene piedad ni con sus mejores amigos...- respondió James, con rencor, mientras se frotaba la espalda dolorida por el golpe contra el suelo.

Mientras Remus preparaba café en la cocina y James y Sirius se desperezaban, fuera, en la calle, Lily miraba dubitativa el hueco que había entre los números 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place, dudando si hacer aparecer la entrada del número 12.

Había ido allí convencida por Alice y Fabián. La noche anterior, después de ver a James con Martine Parkinson, Lily había estado tan triste, tan apagada, que sus dos amigos habían terminado sonsacándoselo. Según Alice y Fabián, todo tenía que ser un malentendido; un chico no te decía que te quería y al día siguiente se estaba enrollando con otra...

Aquello había convencido bastante a Lily, aunque en el fondo, albergaba la duda de que James sólo le hubiera dicho que la quería para poder conquistarla... Sin embargo, había parecido tan sincero...

Además, a la pelirroja no paraban de venirle a la cabeza las palabras que el merodeador le había dicho aquella noche: "¡Sí que te escapas¡Te he dicho que te quiero y te has escapado¡Y sigues escapándote! "

Pues bien, ahora no pensaba escaparse. Se enfrentaría a ello, hablaría con él...

Inspirando hondamente, la pelirroja se atusó la chaqueta y con voz alta y clara, hizo aparecer la entrada de la mansión.

Con cautela, y sintiéndose como si estuviera hallando la casa, Lily abrió la puerta y con pasos silenciosos, se adentró en el recibidor. Le pareció oír la voz de James, y la de Black, en el salón así que, inspirando nuevamente, la pelirroja fue hasta allí.

- A ver si se da prisa Remus con ese puto café...- estaba diciendo Sirius, con mal humor, cuando la joven abrió la puerta. Al escuchar el sonido que hizo, James levantó la cabeza y Sirius se volvió, ambos pensando que era Remus con el café prometido.

A James se le congeló la sangre en las venas cuando vio a Lily allí. Aunque durante unos pequeños instantes el merodeador sintió una leve esperanza, su cabeza, pese a la resaca, rápidamente le hizo recordar las escenas de la pelirroja besando apasionadamente a Amos Diggory y una fría furia le invadió.

-¡Evans!- había exclamado Sirius, al verla allí.

- Hola Black- Lily le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego, tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar- . Este...

-¿Qué quieres, Evans?- le preguntó James, con el rostro serio y un tono glacial, lanzándole una dura mirada.

Y Lily sintió que volvía a desmoronarse. Había tanto desprecio, tanta indiferencia en la voz de James, que a la chica se le fueron todas las fuerzas para intentar hablar con él. Con aquellas tres palabras, tan simples, tan frías y tan rabiosas, le había dejado claro que aquello era insalvable.

- Evans¿qué quieres?- repitió James, alzando un poco la voz.

Lily frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan desagradable? Ella no había hecho nada de nada, es más, el que había traicionado a su "pareja", si es que en algún momento habían sido eso, había sido él. ¿A qué venía entonces tanta acidez y bordería?

- Nada, Potter, creía que aún tenía algo que hacer aquí, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que lo dejé todo hecho antes de marcharme- dijo, con el mismo tono duro que James usaba. Se volvió a Sirius y le sonrió suavemente- . Adiós, Black

Y dicho esto, salió de allí, topándose con Remus en la puerta, que iba cargado con un par de cafés.

-¡Eh, Lily!- la llamó pero la chica iba tan rápido que ya había salido.

Remus frunció el ceño, pensando que todo aquello era muy raro, y luego entró en el salón.

-¿Qué hacía Lily aquí?- preguntó, mirando especialmente a James, que se estaba poniendo los vaqueros, mientras repartía las tazas de café.

- Dice que pensaba que había dejado algo sin hacer- Sirius se encogió de hombros, aunque también pensaba que era raro, sobretodo por las miraditas que se habían echado James y ella- . ¿Lleva azúcar?- preguntó, olisqueando el café.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Se me olvidó, perdona- se disculpó, mientras Sirius, tambaleándose un poco, se ponía en pie.

- Anda, quédate tú con este, ya voy yo a por otro- le dijo, dándole su taza y marchándose de allí con un sonoro bostezo.

Remus, entonces, se volvió hacia James, que daba unos tragos tan largos a su café que en cuestión de minutos se lo terminaría.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con Lily?- preguntó el licántropo, mirándole fijamente.

James levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo y Remus pudo ver en su rostro furia, pero también tristeza y amargura.

- No quiero hablar de Lily¿vale?- dijo, con sequedad mientras se ponía en pie- . Voy por más café...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A unos cuantos kilómetros de Grimmauld Place, Lily miraba el paisaje difuminado a través de las ventanillas del autobús Noctámbulo, que giraba, aceleraba y frenaba con mucha brusquedad.

Sin embargo, Lily ni siquiera pensaba en las vueltas que estaba dando o que, en una de esas, podrían matarse, no. La pelirroja estaba concentrada en canalizar su furia hacia una sola persona: James.

¿Así que no podía ser que un día le dijera que la quería y al siguiente se estuviera enrollando con otra sin ninguna razón¡Y una mierda! Por supuesto que sí podía ser y estaba clarísimo que para el merodeador ella había sido una conquista que añadir a su lista. Le había dicho que la quería para convencerla, y ella, como una idiota, había caído. No se lo había dicho más veces tampoco, y Lily veía muy claro el porqué.

¡Maldita sea¡ Lo peor de todo era que a ella sí le había hecho sentir bien, que sí que había sentido algo por él...!

Pero ya estaba. Se había terminado. No iba a ser tan tonta, no pensaba llorar su desengaño ni haría nada por volver a intentar nada con James... Simplemente, aprendería del error. Aunque no se olvidaría.

La pelirroja soltó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la frente en una de las ventanillas del autobús.

Y es que, por mucho que le pesase, sabía que tampoco iba a ser capaz de olvidar ese mes de verano que había pasado con James en la mansión Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Holaa¿Qué tal? Yo con una gripe de espanto, pero muy contenta porque por fin pude publicar!!(aunque en realidad, esto estaba para publicarlo el jueves por la noche, pero la "maja", nótese el sarcasmo, de mi madre no me dejó ) Como siempre, no tengo excusa para todo lo que he tardado. Soy horrible, lo sé, pero es que, dejando de lado los exámenes y eso, nunca cogía con ganas la historia, no me cuadraban las cosas, no me gustaba como quedaba... Pero bueno, al final lo conseguí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y esto se acaba, le queda un capítulillo y se acabó (no pensaréis que lo voy a dejar así eehh??). Ahora estoy con otras dos historias que publicaré cuando termine con este y tengo otras 3 en la cabeza que me apetece mucho escribir

Por cierto, he descubierto la razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar: hago unos capítulos demasiado largos y así, entre pitos y flautas, me paso dos meses para terminarlos...

Y no es que quiera haceros chantaje, pero si me dejáis reviews, me pongo a escribir con muchas más ganas!! (vale, se ha notado mucho el chantaje no?)

En fin pues eso, os veo en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por leeros esto y por fiiiisss, dejadme un review!!(abajo contesto a los del cap. anterior, muchas gracias a todoss!!) Muchos besitos!! Muaks!!

Ana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hotaru-Kirei:** Holaaa enanaaa!! Muahahaha me encanta que seas tan maja!! Maja!! que me pones rr porque te obligo aunque no estés inspirada xD que sepas que a mí tu carita de Bambi no me afecta que te conozco desde que naciste. Querías Sirius?? Pues aquí tienes Sirius para dar, tomar y regalar xD y que sepas que si se me cuelan cosas, es porque no me haces de Beta, mala : ( te perdono si me pones otro rr (si no, te obligo xDD). Ale, baci!! Muaaa!!

**Namie Natsuki(o Fleur): **¡¡Hola guapa!! Gracias por el review!! Te cambiaste de nombre!!! OO bueno este también es muy bonito La pareja de Lily y James... a mí también me encanta!! aunque en este capi les hice sufrir, es que si no, no tiene gracia ; P (seré sadica xD) Espero que, aún así, te haya gustado!! Que tú también estés bien! Un besazo!

**Ray Laé Àlfori:** ¡¡Hola!! (viste que puse los acentos?? es una pena que no se vean cuando entras : S y a todo esto, es élfico verdad??) Muchas gracias por el review!! Y me encantó lo de que hay que escribir cuando se tiene el tiempo y la inspiración para hacerlo bien, en serio, te lo agradezco porque a veces me siento muy culpable : ( en fin, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, qué te ha parecido este? Espero que te haya gustado también!! Pues nada guapa, molts petonets, ciao belle!! (yo también te hago un coctel lingüístico jaja)

**Danny:** ¡¡Holaaa!! Muchas gracias por ese review tan largo, me encantó!! Y siento haber tardado tanto! Me alegro que te gustase la historia, a mí los dos últimos capítulos también me encantan (porque soy muy fan del LilyxJames) aunque con el último tenía mis dudas... Ya sabes, una se embala y piensa que igual no queda creíble... Pero me alegro de que te gustase!! No se desarrolla dentro de Hogwarts mayormente, porque la idea me surgió a final de verano, y claro, lo tenía fresquito. Aunque también tengo ganas de hacer una historia en el colegio, no te creas (todo se andará... : D). La razón por la que no quise que James y Lily se acostaran juntos fue, precisamente, porque no quería que, después de este capítulo, pareciera que James se había aprovechado de ella o le había dicho que la quería para llevársela a la cama... Y bueno, digamos que su relación sí se ha ido a pique, pero te prometo que se solucionará! Pues nada, espero que te guste este capítulo!! Un besazo!!!

**Muci-11:** ¡¡Hola¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo!! Era el que todas esperabais no?? aunque igual queréis matarme por lo que les he hecho a Lily y a James en este, pero me comprometo a solucionarlo!! Perdona que haya tardado tanto!! Espero que la reacción de James al ver a Sirius no te decepcionase!! Un besito!!

**fenix88:** Hola linda!!! Por fin actualicé, eh?? Perdona que haya tardado tanto!!!! Como siempre, me encanta lo simpática que eres, que siempre estás deseando leer un capítulo más. No veas como me halaga que digas que no puedes vivir sin mi fic (pero no te me mueras eeh??). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me dejes uno de esos reviews que tanto me gustan! Ya me dirás que te pareció And you rock too!!! Un besazo!!! Muakiiiss!!

**lianss:** ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que el capitulo te gustara!! A ver si con este igual! Un beso!!

**Nana/Die: **tíaaa como te quiero, me encantan tus reviews todos currados!!!! eres la peich!! Muahahahah has visto que erostica me he vuelto?? Son las influencias de Kao, que el tio es un macho men que no veas xD y lo de las maldivas, es que me tienes obsesioná con tu boda!! y dile a tu madre y a tus hermanas que dejen de llamarme para pedirme que espie a Shin por Dios, que me ponen contra la espada y la pared!! Mañana sí voy a clase!! Vendrás, no??, tienes que veniiirr que me aburro sin ti!! (encima que me quedo sin ir a patinar, snifff... ) weno pixurriña, un besazooo!! tqqq!!! PD de Hachi: Nana!!! te echo mucho de menos, estoy encerrada en la mansión de los Black!! Takumi y Sirius han decidido que son tan guapos y parecidos que quieren vivir juntos para poder mirarse al espejo continuamente: ( me obligan a cocinar!! yo quiero volver con Nobu y con Shin, y con Yasu y con Nana of course!! rescatamee por el amor de Cristus (o de Jack o de Jones xDDD)!!! bexitosss!!

**Lady Cornamenta:** ¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por el review y por agregarme a favoritos y todo eso !! No importa que no seas buena con los reviews (que no es verdad, sí que lo eres), siempre se agradecen un montón!! Me alegro que te gustara el fic y siento haber tardado tanto. Un besito y saludos a tu gatita !!(PD: vi en tu profile que hace poco fue tu cumpleaños así que, aunque con retraso, felicidades!! )

**mvvblack:** eyyy wapa!!!! qué taal?? gracias por el review, me encanta que me digas que te gusta!! Pues ya no queda mucho, un capítulo o dos como mucho (me lo estoy pensando) pero volveré con cosillas nuevas, a ver si te gustan! Pues nada, un besito muy grandeee!!! MUAKS!

**Cataelbereth:** ¡¡Holaaa¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! Jooo, me alegro que te guste el fic, sobretodo el capítulo 6, ahora me siento culpable por habermelo cargado en el 7... pero lo arreglaré!! Bueno, un besazo!!! Muaks!!

**Yedra Phoenix:** ¡¡Holaaa!! Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews!! Me encanta que te guste la historia y te agradezco un montón los halagos y los ánimos la conversación entre Sirius y James cumplió tus expectativas?? Ya me dirás que te pareció!! Un besito fuerte!!


End file.
